Una nueva vida
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Despues de la boda fallidad... 6 meses despues, el inicio de una relacion, traera consecuencias imprevistas... Las cuales todos deberan afrontarlas a su modo, afrontando algo mas que sus propios destinos...TERMINADO
1. La desgracia

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 1: La desgracia**

_Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima, empezaba lentamente a anochecer, un joven se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en una cama…Pensando en sus cosas, cuando un suave toque a la puerta, lo despertó de sus pensamientos…_

"Ranma… Soy yo… Akane."

"Adelante Akane, pasa."__

Una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos, abrió la puerta… Y se quedo por unos segundos mirando, al joven de la trenza, aquel que era su prometido…

Seguidamente… Ranma fue el primero en hablar…

"Akane, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quería hablar contigo, un momento."

" ¿Conmigo?"

"Si, claro…"

"Bien, pues tu me dirás."

"Ranma… Han pasado ya 6 meses, desde aquel día…"

_El rostro de Ranma, palideció un poco…_

" ¿6 meses?"

"Escúchame Ranma… ¿Tu me quieres realmente?"

"¿Akane?"

_Akane miro a Ranma, con un rostro muy serio… Y empezó a llorar…_

"¿Me quieres Ranma?"

"¿Yo?"

"Yo, necesito saberlo… Por que, por que… Yo Te amo."

_Finalmente dijo Akane… Alzando demasiado la voz…_

"¿Akane?... Yo…"

"Yo, yo te amo a ti también."

_Akane sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos, beso a Ranma, se besaron por unos segundos, pero enseguida se separaron…_

"Ranma… ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres?"

"No me importa nada, en absoluto… Mientras estés conmigo, yo seré feliz… Nadie nos separara… Ni nos forzaran a casarnos a la fuerza…"

"Oh Ranma."

_Akane volvió a besar a Ranma, y esta vez su beso, sello definitivamente su relación, dándose una muestra digna de su amor…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Ranma y Akane caminaban lentamente dirección al colegio, cogidos de la mano… Cuando una bici cayo justo encima de Ranma, y de esta Shampoo salto, directa hacia el cuello del chico, pero Ranma la esquivo, y con una mano la aparto…

"Lo siento Shampoo… Yo no puedo hacer esto."

"¿Qué?"

"Shampoo, yo amo a Akane… Y salgo con ella ahora, entiendelo… No puede ser."

_Shampoo mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a Ranma…  
_

"Eso no ser cierto, tu mentir."

"No, es cierto... Amo a Akane más que mi vida, y no permitiré que nadie nos separe… Así que mejor es que te olvides de mi, y te vuelvas a China."

_Ranma cogio a Akane y la beso delante de ella, Shampoo miro horrorizada a Ranma…Y salio corriendo, gritando solo una frase…_

"TE ODIO RANMA… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS."

"¿Ranma?"

"Akane… se acabo… Tenia que hacerlo."

"Ranma te quiero."

"Yo también Akane."

_Y volvieron a besarse…_

_Finalmente tras pasar las horas del colegio… Ranma y Akane se dirigieron destino al Utchan para hablar con ella, y aclarar las cosas…_

"Hola Ranchan, cariño."

_Dijo en un tono alegre y feliz la mujer…_

"Hola Utchan."

_Respondió Ranma en un tono un poco inseguro…_

"Hola, Ukyo."

_Dijo firmemente Akane, Ukyo la miro un poco sorprendida… Pero no se percato de un detalle…_

"Hola Akane."

"¿Queréis comer algo?"

"No, Utchan, venimos a hablar contigo… Un momento."

"Ranchan cariño, ahora estoy un poco ocupada."

"Es importante."

_Ukyo sintió una ligera punzada… Y asintió…_

"Bien, cierro un segundo el local, y charlamos."

_Tras cerrar el local, la joven cocinera de Okonomiyakis, les invito a sentarse en una mesa… Y ella seguidamente, se sentó después de ellos…_

"Bien, vosotros diréis."

"Veras Utchan, esto es delicado, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo… Voy a ser totalmente sincero."

"Tú eres una gran amiga, la mejor amiga que jamás he podido tener, pero yo amo a Akane… Y ella me ama a mi, y estamos saliendo juntos."

_Ukyo sintió como si mil puñales se le clavaran en su corazón, y este se hiciera pedazos…_

" ¿Qué?"

"Utchan… De veras lo siento, jamás quise lastimarte, pero Akane es la persona que amo, y necesitábamos hablar contigo de esto."

"Ranchan… No es verdad, ¿estas bromeando? ¿verdad?"

"No, Utchan… Yo jamás te mentiría con una cosa así…"

_Akane finalmente dijo algo…_

"Ukyo… yo amo a Ranma, con todo mi corazón, y el me ama a mi… Se que siempre hemos sido rivales, pero a pesar de ello, hemos sido amigas… Perdóname, pero jamás quise que tú sufrieras… Y era necesario esto."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"¿Ukyo?"

"¿Utchan?"

Ukyo empezó a llorar, y mirando al suelo…

"Fuera."

"¿Utchan?"

"Fuera… NO OS QUIERO VOLVER A VER…"

_Ranma agacho la cabeza triste, y le ofreció la mano a Akane…_

"Akane, vamonos."

"Esta bien."

"Lo siento Utchan."

_Ukyo al oír las palabras de Ranma, no pudo contenerse, y salio corriendo, encerrándose en un cuarto, de un portazo… Ranma y Akane miraron por unos segundos, hacia la puerta, pero en seguida de marcharon del Utchan…_

Varios minutos después…

_Ranma y Akane caminaban juntos, cogidos de la mano…_

"¿Ranma?"

"Dime Akane."

"¿Estas bien?."

"Si Akane, estoy bien… Se que esto es muy duro y muy triste, pero mientras estés conmigo… No necesito a nadie mas, ni a mis padres, ni a mis amigos… solo a ti."

"¿Ranma?... Eres realmente maravilloso."

"¿A quien mas tenemos que decírselo?"

"Mmm, a ¿Kodachi?"

"No merece la pena… ¿Y Kuno?"

"Mmm, tampoco merece la pena."

"Tienes razón…"

"Entonces ya están todos, volvamos a casa."

"No, espera solo falta una persona."

"¿una persona? ¿Quién FALTA?"

"…"

"¿Ranma?... ¿Quién falta?"

"Ryoga."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Si, Ryoga."

"Pero, el es mi amigo… Solamente eso."

"Akane… Ryoga te ama, aunque nunca te lo ha dicho, pero el te ama."

"¿Qué?... ¿Ryoga me ama?."

"Si Akane, es así… Siento no habértelo dicho antes…"

"CLARO, ahora lo entiendo… El por que os peleabais continuamente, el por que me traía tantos regalos, por que era tan amable conmigo, incluso se comía mi comida…"

"Oh dios, os peleabais por mi… Ahora me siento culpable."

"Akane no es culpa tuya… Si no de el y mía… Ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno del otro, desde el primer momento."

"Es decir… ¿Ryoga sabia que me amabas?"

"… Pobre Ryoga."

"¿Pobre Ryoga?"

"Ranma… he sido demasiado estupida, para no darme cuenta de todo esto antes… por favor, déjame hablar con el."

"No, Akane… No te dejare sola, recuerda, estaremos juntos siempre."

"Los dos hablaremos con el, y lo entenderá… Ryoga es un buen chico, y especialmente un buen amigo."

"Esta bien."

_Ranma y Akane se encaminaron directos hacia el Dojo Tendo, caminando juntos, aun cogidos de la mano, pero ambos iban en silencio… ambos pensabas en sus cosas, especialmente Akane que aun estaba muy sorprendida y sobresaltada por la revelación de Ranma, respecto a su amigo Ryoga… Sintió algo de lastima por el eterno chico perdido…_

Varios días mas tarde…

_Ranma y Akane, ya lucían como pareja formar, desde entonces… Ni Shampoo, Ni Ukyo les molestaron, ni siguieran los vieron… Kodachi y Kuno fueron los únicos que intentaron interponerse, pero Ranma y Akane, hablaron con ellos… Y aunque fue duro y costoso, gracias a la ayuda de Nabiki… Kuno finalmente lo entendió… Y les dejo en paz… Kodachi aun mas radical y terca que su hermano, no lo quiso aceptar, y finalmente Akane se enfrento a ella… Y la derroto, Finalmente la gimnasta se rindió… Y desapareció de la vida de ambos…_

Mientras en el Utchan…

"Ranma."

"Ranma… Ranma… Yo, yo te amo."

"Sin ti… No quiero vivir, por que nada vale mas que tu… Y yo solo soy tuya… Lo siento Ranma, siento no haber sido perfecta para ti… Ahora pagare mi error."

_La joven tras un grito seco y rápido, se atravesó el pecho con uno de sus pequeñas espátulas… Tras unos segundos, sentir el dolor… Esta cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos…_

"Adiós Ranma."

_Un joven caminaba perdido, por aquella ciudad que le resultaba tan familiar, pero sin saber situarse, en ninguna parte… Perdido como siempre andaba…_

"Akane… He regresado… He estado más de seis meses fuera, pero esta vez derrotare a Ranma… Y te declarare mi amor."__

De repente los pensamientos de Ryoga, fueron interrumpidos, ante la visión de un lugar muy familiar…

"El Utchan… Vaya sorpresa, tengo hambre, le pediré algo de comida a Ukyo… Seguro que me prepara algo… es muy buena amiga."

_Ryoga se dispuso a entrar al Utchan… pero estaba cerrado…_

"Que raro, es muy temprano… para que cierre a estas horas."

En ese instante Ryoga, sintió un pequeño escalofrió…

"¿Qué es esto?... UKYO."

_Ryoga rompió la puerta de un puñetazo, echándola a bajo, y lo que vio, lo dejo sobrecogido…_

_Ukyo estaba tirada en el suelo, de su local, con mucha sangre, y a su lado había una mini espátula de las suyas ensangrentada…_

"UKYO… UKYO."  
_  
Ryoga se acerco rápidamente… Se agacho, junto donde estaba Ukyo…_

"¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha hecho esto?"

"UKYO… UKYO… Vamos Ryoga, no pierdas la calma… Piensa…"

"He de llevarla a un hospital."

Ryoga cogio el cuerpo de la mujer, y taponándola la herida, con uno de sus pañuelos, para evitar que derramara mas sangre… Cogio el cuerpo de la chica, y con mucho cuidado y protegiéndolo con el suyo, se fue rápidamente rumbo al hospital mas cercano, pero tras unos largos minutos… Ryoga se percato de que no sabia, ni hacia donde iba…

"Por favor, por favor… NO TE MUERAS… Ukyo… Tengo que salvarte."

Cuando en ese instante… Ryoga vio a una persona conocida… una chica de largo cabellos azules, que caminaba sola…

"SHAMPOO… SHAMPOO AYUDAME."

La amazona, se percato de que alguien la llamaba, y se giro, esta se sorprendió… Al ver a Ryoga, llamándola y cargando a alguien… Quien no podía identificar…

"¿Ryoga?"

"SHAMPOO… Shampoo… Ayúdame, por favor, Ukyo esta herida."

"¿Qué?"

"Han apuñalado a Ukyo, tenemos que salvarla… Necesito que me lleves a un hospital…"

"Bien, sígueme."

"Si."

_Varios minutos después…_

Ryoga y Shampoo esperaban pacientemente en la sala de espera… Ambos tristes, y nerviosos… Especialmente el chico perdido…

"Shampoo"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No lo se Ryoga… No lo se."

"¿Quién le ha hecho esto a la pobre Ukyo?"

"FAMILARES DE LA PACIENTE UKYO KUONJI"

_Ryoga y Shampoo, al oír el nombre de Ukyo, y que reclamaban a sus familiares o conocidos, se levantaron, y Ryoga fue el primero en hablar…_

"Nosotros somos."

_El doctor que les llamo, los observo por un momento… Y finalmente pregunto…_

"¿Son ustedes familiares de esta chica?"

"Somos sus amigos… Somos lo mas parecido que tiene a su familia."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono firme…_

"Bien, voy a serles franco… Ella esta muy grave, tiene un corte muy severo en abdomen… Y su vida peligra… Ahora mismo esta intubada, y permanece en coma, no es consciente de nada… Las próximas horas serán vitales, todo dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad."

"Pero hay algo mas grave…"

"¿Algo mas grave, ¿Qué la pasa?... Doctor"

_Pregunto asustada, la amazona…_

_  
_"Viendo la marca y las fuerza de la empuñadora, y donde se ha producido el corte… Es sin dudas, un intento de suicidio."

"¿Qué?"

_Gritaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos…_

"Pero, pero eso es imposible… Ukyo jamás haría una cosa así."

"Pues estaremos pendientes de ella… Por favor, vigílenla, si despierta… No la dejen sola."

"Gracias Doctor, estaremos alerta."

_El Doctor se marcho, dejando a unos sorprendidos Ryoga y Shampoo…_

"Shampoo… Me cuesta creer que sea un intento de suicidio, por su parte… Ella jamás haría algo así."

"Ryoga… veras."

_En ese instante… Ranma y Akane llegaban a toda prisa al hospital…  
_  
"RYOGA"

_  
Grito Ranma al verle sentado en la sala de espera…_

"Ranma… ¿Akane?"

_Shampoo los miro por un segundo, con su semblante triste, pero enseguida aparto la mirada, transformándola en una de desprecio…Lo cual Ryoga no se percato de ese detalle…_

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Utchan?"

_Pregunto Ranma, muy nervioso…_

"Ranma… Ella ha intentado suicidarse."

_Fue la contestación de Ryoga…_

"¿Qué?"

_Gritaron Ranma y Akane... Akane incluso se llevo la mano a la boca horrorizada…_

"No es posible."

"Pues es así… Ranma, Akane, alguien que me lo explique... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?... ¿Por qué se ha intentado suicidar Ukyo?"

"Ranma… No se supone que tú eras su prometido, como el de Akane… Tu deber era cuidarla."

"Veras Ryoga… Tenemos que hablar contigo."

_Dijo Ranma en un tono severo, pero algo inseguro…_

"La verdad es que Ranma y yo estamos saliendo juntos."

Dijo finalmente Akane…

_Ryoga los observo por unos segundos… Intentando analizar la frase de la joven…_

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento Ryoga… Pero Akane y yo, somos pareja."

_Ryoga sintió como su corazón, se hacia pedazos en ese instante… Y mirando al suelo, con tristeza… Dijo el chico…_

"¿Qué horrible pesadilla es esta?"

"Ryoga"

_Lo llamo Akane…_

" ¿Tu estabas enamorado de mi?"

"¿Akane?...¿Yo?"

"Ryoga, por favor… No lo niegues, me lo ha contado todo Ranma…"

"…"

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga levanto el rostro, y por un momento miro a Akane, para un segundo después, responderla…_

"Si, yo estoy totalmente enamorado de ti… Siento no habértelo dicho nunca, pero jamás pude… Tuve miedo."

"Entonces es cierto."

_Akane le cayó unas lagrimillas por los ojos, pero nadie se percato de ello, ya que ella lo disimulo…_

"Ryoga… Perdóname… Pero yo amo a Ranma, tu eres el mejor amigo, que jamás he tenido… pero no puedo corresponderte con mas."

"Esta bien, Akane… No te preocupes por mi."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga les dio la espalda… Y mirando a la habitacion de Ukyo…_

"Ahora solo importa una cosa… Y es que Ukyo vuelva a despertar."

"Escuchadme todos."

"Ukyo es mi amiga… No es una amiga de la infancia, como lo es contigo Ranma, ni es mi prometida… Pero yo soy su amigo… Y me voy a quedar aquí a cuidarla y a esperar hasta el día que despierte."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Vosotros podéis marcharos… Pero yo me quedo."

"Ryoga… Es mi deber, ella era mi prometida, aunque ya no lo sea… Pero ella es mi amiga de la infancia, yo me quedare."

"¿Ranma?"

"Akane, lo siento… es mi deber."

"No, Ranma tu no te vas a quedar."

"¿Qué?...¿Por qué no me voy a quedar?"

_Ryoga se acerco lentamente a Ranma, y poniéndose a unos pocos centímetros, como encarándole… le cogio de la camisa a Ranma…_

"Por que tu… Tu has sido el responsable de esto."

"No has sabido protegerla, la has hecho daño… Y lo único que has hecho es abandonarla… Dejarla a su suerte… Jamás pensaste en sus sentimientos… Has traicionado su confianza, la mía, e incluso la confianza de Shampoo, y conmigo rompiste tu palabra, y le hablaste a Akane de mis sentimientos hacia ella, yo nunca lo hice contigo… y has traicionado la confianza de Shampoo… Ranma tu no eres un amigo."

"Se acabo Ranma… No quiero volver a verte nunca mas."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Pregunto asustado Ranma, ante las palabras de Ryoga… Ranma solo bajo la cabeza triste…_

"NO"

"RYOGA… Esto no es culpa de Ranma."

"¿Akane?"

"Ryoga… Por dios… Esto no es una disputa de niños, es una cosa muy seria…"

"Todos sabíamos que Ukyo era una prometida de Ranma, al igual que yo, o Shampoo… Pero Ranma siempre fue sincero con ella, y con Shampoo… No es justo, que le culpes de esta terrible desgracia… Ryoga por favor, somos amigos…"

"¿Amigos?"

_Ryoga, se molesto ante las palabras de Akane… Y su furia salto…_

"¿AMIGOS?… ¿Qué clase de amigos hacen estas cosas?"

"El nos traiciono… Y tú ahora lo defiendes… NO AKANE, esto no es justo."

"Si hubiera sido un amigo, el jamás hubiera permitido que Ukyo llegara a estos extremos."

"MALDITA SEA."

_Ryoga furioso golpeo una pared destrozándola…_

_Akane y Shampoo se asustaron al ver la violenta reacción de Ryoga, Ranma solo miro a Ryoga con tristeza…  
_

_Las personas más próximas mirado al chico de la cinta amarilla asustados y sorprendidos…_

"Ryoga."

_Ranma lo llamo…_

"Tienes razón… Esto ha sido culpa mía."

_Ryoga no lo miro, ni siquiera la contesto…_

"¿Ranma?...No, esto no ha sido culpa tuya."

_Dijo akane, en un tono conciliador…_

En ese instante…

"(UKYO)"

_Ryoga sintió una fuerte punzada… y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Ukyo…Ranma, Akane y Shampoo miraron al chico sorprendidos por la repentina acción…_

**  
**_Ryoga entro en la habitación… Y lo oyó…_

"BIP BIP BIP"__

Ukyo había despertado…

"Ukyo. Ukyo… ¿Has despertado?"

_De repente sintió que su respiración disminuía lentamente…_

"Ukyo… Por favor, aguanta, resiste."

_Ryoga cogio la mano de Ukyo… Sujetándola con la suya…_

"Ranma."__

"BIP BIP BIP BIP…"

_  
Y tras unos fuertes latidos de la maquina… Finalmente ceso… Seguidamente transformándose en un sonido continúo… Mostrando en la pantalla como sus constantes se habían apagado… La chica acababa de morir…_

"¿Ukyo?... No, por favor… No."

"UKYOOOOOOOOOOO"_  
_**  
CONTINUARA…**


	2. Vísperas al Destino

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 2: Vísperas al Destino**

"¿Ukyo?... No, por favor… No."

"UKYOOOOOOOOOOO"

_Ranma y el resto, oyeron el desgarrador grito de su amigo… Y todos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde procedía… Seguidamente entraron, viendo una escena espantosa… Ukyo tumbada en una cama, mientras Ryoga lloraba abrazando a la chica… Y la maquina que conectaba a Ukyo, y mantenía las constantes de Ukyo…Sonando indicando que todo había terminado…_

_Akane y Shampoo cayeron al suelo llorando, Ranma quedo en un estado de Shock… Y se acerco al cuerpo de la chica, llamándola…_

"Utchan… Utchan."

_Ranma fue a tocarla, pero antes de que pudiera poner un dedo encima… Una mano lo aparto violentamente…_

"NO LA TOQUES."****

_Ranma se echo hacia atrás, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos…_****

_Enseguida llegaron los doctores, y echaron a todos las personas de la habitación… Todos salieron fuera, Ryoga y Ranma vieron, como uno de ellos, cubría totalmente el cuerpo de Ukyo con una sabana…_

_Y decían la siguiente frase…_

"Hora de la defunción…"****

_Ranma y Ryoga cayeron al suelo tristes, quedando en estado de shock…__Shampoo de repente se desmayo, Akane pudo sujetarla a tiempo…__Y empezó a gritar… Llamando a un medico…Ranma y Ryoga cayeron en un estado de shock completo… Inconscientes de la realidad…_

Al día siguiente…

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la Casa de los Tendo…****

_Akane, sus hermanas, su padre, los padres de Ranma, Shampoo, su abuela, el viejo Happosai, Moouse, Kuno y algunos amigos y amigas de Ukyo… Todos sus seres más allegados, excepto Ranma y Ryoga…Ellos estaban en el Dojo, sentados al lado del ataúd de la chica… Ambos miraban tristes e impotentes al cuerpo de la chica, pero ninguno de ellos decía nada, o hacia nada…_

Todos permanecían tristes y callados… algunos de sus amigos, sufrieron desmayos y bajadas de tensión... Otros lloraban de pena… Sin cesar…****

_Pero Ranma y Ryoga, seguían en un estado deplorable… Ambos estaban encerrados en sus respectivos mundos… No habían reaccionado nada, es como si ambos hubiesen muerto por dentro, desde aquel momento, en que murió Ukyo…_

"Es terrible… Que esto haya pasado."****

_Dijo la anciana matriarca de las amazonas, en un tono severo…_**  
**

_Nodoka la madre de Ranma, ansitio con la cabeza…_

"Ella era muy joven, aun tenia una vida por delante."****

"Y Ranma y Ryoga… No reaccionan… Jamás les había visto así."

_Dijo Akane …_

"Pobre Ukyo… ¿Quién diría que ocurriría una desgracia así?"

_Dijo Moouse…_

"Pero la vida sigue para adelante… y continua."

_Respondió la amazona…_

"Eso pregúntaselo a Ranma y a Ryoga, parecen muy afectados, en especial Ryoga…"

_Moouse_ _le respondió nuevamente a su querida Shampoo…_

"No han comido, no han reaccionado, desde ayer… Me preocupan mucho los dos."

_Dijo Akane en un tono muy preocupado…_

"Que Ranma este muy afectado es comprensible… Ella era su mejor amiga, una amiga de la infancia… Pero Ryoga… ¿No lo comprendo?"

_Dijo Shampoo…_

"Ellos eran amigos… Y quizás mas que eso."

_Respondió Moouse…_

Akane solo lo miro cabizbaja…

"Ese chico fue el que la llevo al hospital, y el que la vio morir… Sin dudas ese chico esta marcado por el sufrimiento."

_Dijo la anciana Cologne en un tono reflexivo…_

"Pobrecillo… Ranma y el se parecen tanto."

_  
Respondió Nodoka…_

"Ni que lo digas… Me recuerda a Soun, y a mi cuando éramos tan jóvenes."

"Tienes razón Saotome."

"Tenemos que hacerles volver en si, a ambos… Es muy triste… Si siguen así, enfermaran los dos."

"Tienes razón, Akane."

"¿Me ayudareis?"

"Claro que si."

_Dijo Nodoka…_

"Yo también os ayudare… Ranma y Ryoga son amigos nuestros."

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono firme…_

"Por supuesto que si."

_Respondió Moouse…_

"Bien… Entonces les dejaremos que pasen la noche aquí… Y yo intentare hablar con ellos, soy la persona mas indicada para ello…"

"El cuerpo de la chica, lo enterraran mañana."

"Bien, mañana estaremos todos aquí."

_Todos los invitados se fueron, solo quedándose los Saotome y los Tendo…_

"Voy a hablar con Ranma y Ryoga."

"Akane, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

_Dijo Kasumi…  
_

"No, no es necesario hermana."

"Son mi prometido y mi mejor amigo, yo hablare con ellos."

_Unos minutos después…_

_Akane entro decidida, al Dojo Tendo donde su prometido y su mejor amigo, seguían mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica de los Okonomiyakis… Estos ni la presintieron, ni notaron su presencia, en algún momento…_

"Ranma"

"Ryoga"

Ambos se voltearon a verla…

"¿Akane?"

"Akane…"

"Chicos… No podéis seguir así."

"Ranma… Se que querías mucho a Ukyo… Pero ella ya no esta, además siempre fuiste bueno con ella, esto no es culpa tuya."

"…"

"Ryoga… Por favor, deja esto… Se que en el fondo de tu corazón, eres un buen chico, te sientes dolido… Pero no lo pagues con Ranma… el no tiene la culpa de esto."

"¿Akane?"

"Ryoga escúchame… Tú eres importante para mí, y para Ranma… Somos amigos, yo soy tu amiga… Y no me importa, lo que sientas o no sientas por mí, por que yo siempre seré tu amiga… No te dejes arrastrar por el odio, ni por la venganza, ni por ningún otro sentimiento negativo… Por favor Ryoga, abre los ojos… Nosotros somos tus amigos."

"Ranma… Tu siempre serás mi hombre, y yo tu mujer… ¿Entiendes?... Se que te duele haber perdido a Ukyo… Pero yo estoy contigo, y siempre lo estaré para siempre."

"¿Akane?"

_Ranma finalmente miro a Akane, y este se levanto y la abrazo, para enseguida besarse de nuevo… Ryoga sintió que su frágil y roto corazón, volvía a descomponerse, el solo les miro con melancolía…_

"Ranma… Akane."

_Ranma y Akane se separaron al oír la voz de Ryoga…_

"¿Si?"

_Pregunto inocentemente Akane, con su caliza dulzura…_

"Miradme por ultima vez, por que esta será la ultima vez que veis a Ryoga Hibiki… Me marcho para siempre… A decid verdad, había venido a disputar mi ultimo enfrentamiento con Ranma… Pero ahora he perdido el interés… Me voy, y sed felices… Yo buscare mi destino…"__

"¿Ryoga?"

"No digas esas cosas…"

"Si, Akane esta decidido… Dejare las Artes Marciales."

"Ryoga… Por favor, espera…"

"Ranma… No intentes detenerme, ya esta decidido."

"No voy a interponerme en tu camino… Pero libremos nuestra ultima batalla."

"…"

"¿Nuestra ultima batalla?"

"Si."

"Esta bien, pero con una condición."

"¿Qué condición?"

Ryoga miro fijamente a los ojos de Ranma…

"Prometeme que la cumplirás."

"Esta bien."

"La batalla será un duelo, y no será un simple duelo… Si no un duelo a muerte."

"¿Qué?... Debes estar bromeando Ryoga ¿Noo? Ranma,"

"Acepto."

Dijo Ranma en un tono firme y seguro…

" ¿Qué aceptas?"

Dijo Akane en un tono nervioso y furioso…

"Nuestro duelo será al medio día, mañana… Después del entierro de Ukyo."

"Esta bien."

"RANMA… RYOGA."

"Akane es un desafió, mi honor esta en juego."

"Akane ¿no confías en mi?...

"¿Ryoga?"

"Confía en mí… Todo estará bien."

"Claro Akane, no te preocupes."

"Esta bien, chicos, desisto… Sois libres, pero por favor, no muráis ninguno."

_Akane se fue con el rostro triste… Dejando a Ranma y Ryoga solos en el Dojo Tendo…_

"¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Por Utchan?"

"Es hora de que redimamos nuestros errores."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Prepárate para mañana… Será la batalla final entre nosotros… Y esta vez yo ganare."

_Mientras en Nekohatten…_

"¿Qué has dicho?"

_Decía Cologne muy alterada…_

"Abuela, tienes que detenerles, Ranma y Ryoga van a batirse en un duelo a muerte."

"No puede ser."

"Pues es cierto, Shampoo… Sus ojos no mentían, especialmente los de Ryoga… Yo no puedo detenerles."

"Es increíble… Que ambos sean tan cabezas huecas."

"Mmm… Yo creo que se, por que lo hacen."

_Dijo Moosue confiado…_

"¿Moouse?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Muy simple, van a pelear por Ukyo."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué dices Moouse?... ¿Cómo van a pelear por la Chica de la Espátula?. Si ella esta muerta."

_Moouse, miro muy serio a Akane… Y colocándose sus lentes…  
_

"Akane… ¿Quién de los dos, fue el que tuvo la idea?"

"Esto, fue Ryoga."

**  
**"Esta claro… Ryoga, quiere perder la batalla."

"Eso no tiene sentido… Es ridículo."

"No, no lo es, piensalo… Ryoga tiene sus razones… Lo conozco, y se por que lo hace."

"¿Por qué lo hace?"

_Pregunto la amazona…_

"Por que Ryoga ha perdido el valor y el sentido de su vida, y probablemente quiera morir a manos de Ranma… Quien siempre fue su enemigo."**  
**

"¿Akane?"

"Dígame abuela."

"Esto quizás es un poco peliagudo."

"¿Pero conoces algo, respecto a los sentimientos de Ryoga?"

"Ya se, lo que quiere decirme… Y si, ya estoy al corriente, se que Ryoga me ama… Pero yo quiero a Ranma."

"(Ranma)"

_A Shampoo le cayo una lagrimilla, pero logro disimularla… Y nadie se percato de ese mínimo detalle…_

"Entonces mas motivo, para que Ryoga… Pierda mañana."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Ryoga ha perdido… Seguramente, el piensa que ha perdido todo lo que le importaba, al no poder tenerte a ti, a perder a su mejor amiga."

"La batalla es inútil, solo va a traer otra tragedia… Debemos deternela."

"Si…"

"Ahora me siento culpable, por no haber sido mejor amiga de Ryoga."

_Dijo Akane…_

"¿Y yo?"

_Respondió Shampoo…_

"De que sirve eso, Ryoga siempre ha sido así… Nadie le va a cambiar."

_Les respondió Moouse, en un tono delicado y tranquilo…_

"Pensaremos en como, detener esta estupida locura."

_Finalmente comento la anciana…  
_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Todos… Incluyendo Ranma y Ryoga… estaban en el entierro de Ukyo… Tras una pequeña misa, Todos se marcharon despidiéndose de la chica… Ranma, Ryoga, y sus mas allegados… fueron los últimos en salir del lugar tras despedirse…_

_El primero en despedirse fue Moouse, junto a Cologne, ya que Shampoo se negó a ver el cuerpo de la chica muerta…_

"Ukyo… Se que no fuimos grandes amigos, pero siento tu muerte… Y aunque nunca llegamos a mas que una simple amistad, espero que estés en paz siempre… Adiós Ukyo."

"Adiós Ukyo, yo me despido por mi y por mi nieta Shampoo… Se que fuiste una rival de Akane y de mi nietecita, pero aun así, siempre te respete… Quizás nunca tuvimos mucha relación, pero siento que tu muerte, es una gran perdida… Y que es una muerte, que va a crear mucho dolor… Pero descansa en paz niña, y cuida de estos chicos siempre."

_Cologne y Moouse salieron del Dojo, para dejar entrar a las hermanas de Akane…_

_La buena de Kasumi, rezo una pequeña oración, por la chica… Mientras Nabiki, se despedía de ella…_

"Adios Ukyo… Se que no fuimos amigas, pero no importa… Siempre me caíste simpática… Adiós y hasta siempre."

_Después entraron los Señores Saotome, acompañados del Señor Tendo y el abuelo Happosai…_

_Ellos se despidieron rápidamente… Y rezaron una pequeña oración por la chica, la señora Saotome, no pudo contener las lágrimas…_

"Adiós querida, hasta siempre, descansa en paz."

_Seguidamente entraron Ranma y Akane…_

Akane fue la primera en hablar…

_  
_"Adiós amiga mía, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad… Yo jamás desee esto, solo espero que puedas perdonarnos a mi y a Ranma… Y que siempre cuides de nosotros, especialmente que cuides a Ranma… Adiós Ukyo."

"Utchan… Utchan… Perdóname, no me porte bien contigo, y me siento un monstruo… Pero siempre fuiste una amiga, y siempre te quise como tal… perdóname, y espero que algún día, pueda compensarte por esto… Adiós Utchan, hasta siempre amiga mía."

_Ellos abandonaron lentamente, y por ultimo Ryoga fue el ultimo en despedirse…_

"Ukyo… Perdóname, si hubiera llegado antes al Utchan, yo, yo hubiera impedido que lo hicieras… Tú eras la única chica, que me había escuchado, que me había comprendido… y que entendía mi sufrimiento… Tu eras una persona muy importante para mi, y ahora ya no estas… Se que tu amabas a Ranma, y sin dudas has hecho esto… Es por el, por que lo amabas… No sabes cuanto odio a Ranma, ahora mismo… Pero hoy será el final… Lo destruiré… Y haré que se disculpe en persona contigo, desde el Infierno… Y si pierdo yo, entonces me disculpare yo por el y por mi, desde el Infierno… Adiós Ukyo…"

_A Ryoga le cayó una lagrimilla… Antes de marcharse, el chico se quito la cinta amarilla de su cabeza, y la coloco en delicadamente encima de las manos de Ukyo…_

"Este es lo único que puedo dejarte, y yo a cambio, me quedare con tu recuerdo para siempre… Adiós Ukyo, hasta siempre."

_Ryoga se marcho caminando, lentamente, pero firmemente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos…_

_Fuera de la capilla donde estaba el cuerpo de Ukyo…_

"Ranma… Estate preparado para el duelo… Yo estaré allí puntual, le pediré a Moouse que me indique el camino."

"Esta bien Ryoga."

_Ryoga hizo una reverencia a Ranma y Akane, y se marcho tranquilamente… Siguiendo a Shampoo y Moouse… _

_Varias horas después… En el lugar del Duelo…_

_Ryoga y Moouse hablaban tranquilamente…_

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Ryoga."

"Si, estoy completamente seguro."

"¿Ya Sabes que sea cual sea el resultado Akane Tendo, no va a cambiar sus sentimientos por ti, ¿Verdad?."

"Lo se."

"¿Entonces?…"

"Entonces nada… Yo tengo mis razones."

"¿Tus razones?"

"¿Pretendes perder para pagar tu por su muerte?"

"Piensa lo que quieras, Moouse."

"Eres un estupido Ryoga."

"Je, gracias amigo."

_Poco después…_

Ranma y Ryoga ya estaban frente a frente, preparados para su último duelo… Akane, Moouse, Shampoo, los Saotome y los Tendo, la anciana Cologne son sus espectadores…

"Ranma, ¿Estas listo?"

"Lo estoy."

"Entonces prepárate para conocer el Infierno..."

"Por que es allí donde te voy a mandar."

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Ranma y Ryoga… Un duelo a muerte

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 3: Ranma y Ryoga… Un duelo a muerte**

"Entonces prepárate para conocer el Infierno..."

"Por que es allí donde te voy a mandar."

_Ranma fue el primero en atacar… Ryoga espero el ataque, Y se limito a esquivarlo, golpe tras golpe, Ryoga los esquiva todos… Tras unos cuantos ataques, Ryoga se paso al ataque, Ranma paraba todos los golpes, mientras le advertía a Ryoga…_

_  
"Vamos Ryoga, eres muy lento."_

_  
Ryoga empezó aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes, y en escasos segundos, Ranma y Ryoga peleaban a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano…_

Todos miraban sorprendidos la velocidad de ambos, en especial la de Ryoga… Quien no recordaban, que fuera tan rápido…

"Es increíble… Ryoga es rapidísimo… Siempre había sido mucho mas lento que Ranma, pero esta vez, es distinto…"

_Dijo Shampoo…_

"Mmm, si Ryoga ha aumentado mucho la velocidad de sus golpes, y ha mejorado su agilidad, el yerno no lo va a tener nada fácil, para derrotarlo… Esta pelea va a ser muy larga."

_Ranma retrocedía mas y mas, ante el considerable aumento de velocidad de Ryoga, incluso no pudo esquivar un par de golpes, que le dio en plena cara… Ranma se echo hacia atrás, y se detuvo, Ryoga se detuvo, y ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes…_

"Vaya vaya, Ryoga… Te has vuelto muy rápido."

"He entrenado la velocidad, pero no es lo único…"

"¿A no?"

"AHORA VERAS."

_Ryoga se acerco de lleno a toda velocidad, y en instante, el puño de este, estaba a escasos centímetros, Ranma iba a pararlo, pero antes de que Ryoga lo golpeara, lo golpeo con la otra mano… Ranma, no pudo prevenir dicho ataque, y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago… Ranma cayó al suelo…_

"RANMA."

_Grito Akane asustada…_

Ranma se levanto, sin inmutarse…

"Buen golpe Ryoga, muy bueno, pero olvidas que yo soy el gran Ranma Saotome."

"Jamás me gusto tu exceso de prepotencia, pero hoy terminara todo… Veamos, si tu fuerza a aumentado Ranma."

"Te lo mostrare."

_Ranma se lanzo a golpear a Ryoga, Ryoga encajo el golpe con su estomago, pero ni se echo hacia atrás, y con una sonrisa, se burlo de el…_

¿A eso le llamas golpear con fuerza?"

"Maldito."

"Ranma voy a enseñarte algo divertido."

"¿A si, venga muéstramelo."

"TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN"

_Ryoga golpeo con un dedo, el duro suelo, y este se partió en miles de cachitos, Ranma y Ryoga recibieron todos los impactos, Ranma pudo esquivarlos todos, a base de golpes…_

"Ryoga, que ya nos conocemos."

"Je, je."

"TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN"

_Ranma se puso de nuevo en guardia, pero tras la explosión, Ryoga hizo un movimiento extraño, y todos los pedazos, salieron directos a el, y tras un movimiento impecertible con su mano, Ryoga golpeo a todos los pedazos, siendo estos disparados contra Ranma… Ranma no pudo mas que sorprenderse, y recibir de pleno todos los pedazos, tumbándolo de nuevo…_

_Akane miro angustiada a Ranma, Ryoga solo sonreía ligeramente…_

"Abuela, tenemos que detenerles."

"Ahora no podemos intervenir."

_Ranma se levanto, algo magullado, pero continúo con sus clásicos comentarios…_

"Me has sorprendido, pero ya no mas, no volverá a ocurrir."

"¿Quieres que lo repita?"

"Pruébalo."

_Ryoga repitió el mismo golpe, y Ranma esta vez pudo esquivar la gran mayoría de los pedazos, pero aun así, recibió un buen número de golpes…_

"Bien Ryoga, he de reconocerlo, has mejorado mucho… Esta vez eres un digno rival de mi."

"Siempre lo fui Ranma, siempre he sido para ti, tu mejor rival… Pero esta vez, como has podido comprobar, tanto mi velocidad, mi fuerza y mi resistencia son superiores a la tuyas."

"Ryoga… Déjate de prepotencia… Y muéstrame todo tu potencial… LUCHA EN SERIO."

"¿Quieres que luche en serio, por mi encantado… Se acabo el precalentamiento."

"No, no es posible Ryoga, ¿no peleaba en serio?"

_Dijo sorprendida la anciana de las amazonas…_

"Vamos Ryoga… Muéstrame tus mejores golpes."

_Ryoga se quedo observando a Ranma, tras unos segundos, se curvo un poco hacia delante, y sin apartar la mirada, mirando a su adversario con un rostro inexpresivo, sin sentimientos… Desapareció delante de sus narices…_

Todos quedaron pasmados, al ver desaparecer a Ryoga en un instante… Pero este, enseguida apareció justo detrás de Ranma, este no tuvo ni tiempo a percatarse, cuando de repente, sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda… Ranma cayo al suelo…Antes de que el pudiera levantarse, o a reaccionar, Ryoga le volvió a golpear esta vez con un codo, en su espalda, un golpe seco de pleno, Ranma grito de dolor… Akane sintió un escalofrió, al oír ese grito… Ryoga continúo golpeando a Ranma sin disminuir su velocidad y su fuerza… Ranma parecía no poder ni defenderse… Solo intentaba cubrirse en vano… Pero le era realmente imposible, Ryoga no paraba de golpearlo…

El resto miraba angustiados la pelea, especialmente Akane y Shampoo…

"Es imposible, el yerno va a perder esta pelea."

"RYOGA DETENTE POR FAVOR."

_Gritaba Akane… Pero Ryoga, no la escuchaba…_

Akane decidió intervenir, e iba a interponerse… Pero una mano la sujeto…

"NO… Akane no vayas, es inútil."

"POR FAVOR ABUELA SUELTEME… VA A MATARLO."

"Akane, Akane escúchame… Es inútil, ya nadie puede hacer nada por Ranma."

"Ryoga posiblemente ha perdido el juicio."

_Akane empezó a derramar lágrimas…_

"NO, RANMA NO."

_Gritaba Akane, Shampoo empezó a llorar, tapándose el rostro, era demasiado terrible, ver a Ranma sufrir de ese modo… El resto miraba boquiabiertos, sin poder reaccionar ante la forma de pelear y golpear de Ryoga…_

"Esa mirada, esa mirada de Ryoga… No era humana, era totalmente inexpresiva. "

_Dijo la abuela, muy sorprendida…_

_Moouse miraba sorprendido a Ryoga, pero sentía pena por Ranma, siempre le había odiado por que Shampoo, lo prefería antes que a el, pero en el fondo, sabia que tanto Ranma y Ryoga eran sus amigos… Y se sintió inútil, por un momento… Pero después desecho esa idea, y decidió que no podía seguir permitiendo esa contienda…_

Moouse no pudo contenerse más, y se lanzo a por Ryoga… Ante la atenta mirada de todos. 

_  
"NOOO, MOOUSE… TE MATARA"_

_Grito la anciana Cologne…_

Moouse se había interpuesto entre Ranma y Ryoga, bloqueando con su arsenal, el siguiente golpe de Ryoga… Ryoga se detuvo, y lo miro con esa expresión en su rostro, inexpresiva…

"Apártate"_  
_

"No, Ryoga, no voy a apartarme, de ningún modo… Se acabo."

_Moouse se giro, para observar el cuerpo de Ranma, este estaba aun consciente, pero estaba muy lastimado, apenas podía articular quejidos de dolor, por su cuerpo, no podía apenas moverse… Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre… Akane corrió a abrazar a Ranma…_

"Ranma… Ranma ¿estas bien?"

_Cologne se acerco y se coloco justo delante de Moouse…_

"Ryoga, ya es suficiente… has ganado tu."__

Ryoga solo miro melancólico al cielo… Pero en ese instante…

"_NOO."_

_  
Ranma lentamente se levanto del suelo…_

"Todavía no has ganado."

"¿RANMA?"

_Grito Akane eufórica, al oír su voz…_

"Es imposible ha despertado."

_Murmuro la anciana, Akane lo volvió a abrazar… Ryoga lo miro indiferente, pero volvió a sonreír…_

"Bien, Ranma… Ya sabia yo, que no te tumbaría con un par de golpes de nada."

"RANMA DETENTE… NO SIGAS CON ESTA LOCURA."

_Ranma aparto a Akane, cuidadosamente…_

"Akane, no voy a morir, te lo prometo."

"Déjame acabar el combate, por favor."

_Akane lo miro a los ojos, y muy apenada…_

"Si, como quieras."

_La chica se aparto caminando despacio, y mirando a los dos por un momento, para después mirar a Ranma…_

"Ryoga… Me has golpeado de lo lindo, pero no vas a sorprenderme mas."

**  
**"Ranma… Aun sigues con esa chulería, ya te he dicho muchas veces… Que no la soporto, pero esta vez será la ultima."

_El rostro de Ryoga, volvió a cambiar, mostrando una expresión fría, inexpresiva de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos, por un segundo, emitieron un brillo rojo, Cologne fue la única en verlo… Y se echo hacia atrás asurada… El resto la miraron sorprendidos, ya que no se percataron del detalle de los ojos de Ryoga, En ese instante Ryoga, grito con todas sus fuerzas… Y de repente en el, apareció un aura roja intensa… Y este finalmente se lanzo a golpear de nuevo a Ranma… Ranma logro esquivar los primeros golpes, pero los siguientes no pudo más que recibirlos de lleno, pero antes de volver a caer…_

"(Tengo que hacerlo)"

_Ranma saco de camisa, unas pequeñas bragas…  
_  
"Mira, Ryoga son las bragas de Akane."

_Ryoga se detuvo en seco, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Ranma… Lo que aprovecho Ranma, para golpear en la cara a Ryoga…_

"¿Las bragas de Akane?"

_Akane se quedo muerta de vergüenza, Shampoo y el resto, mirando a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos... Ranma se quedo observando a Ryoga, su rostro parecía mirar al suelo, como si su estado de ánimo, hubiese cambiado, de la clásica frialdad, a tristeza absoluta… Ranma lo miro, y fue a golpearle de nuevo, pero antes de eso, Ryoga levanto su cara, y con toda su furia, en sus ojos, incluso un brillo rojo intenso, volvían a desprender, empezó a golpear violentamente a Ranma…_

Moouse y Akane, intentaron detener a Ryoga, pero este sin dejar de golpear a Ranma, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, para mirarles, les golpeo con sus codos, echándolos hacia atrás, Shampoo sujeto a Akane de caer al suelo…

Ranma fue a defenderse, pero de repente Ryoga levanto una mano, colocando a la altura del pecho de Ranma, y la cerro de golpe, Ranma en ese instante, sintió una fuerte descarga en su pecho, su ropa se desquebrajo por completo, y echándolo hacia atrás…

Ryoga sonrió por un segundo, y levantando su mano, y cerrándolo de nuevo, le lanzo otra descarga a Ranma, y este salio volando hacia arriba, para luego Ryoga saltar por encima de Ranma, y golpearlo con sus brazos, como si fuera un balón de balonmano, pero dirección al suelo… Ranma finalmente cayo al suelo, y se estrello contra el, esta vez, el chico quedo sin sentido, Ryoga cayo justo al lado de el…   
  
"RANMA"

_Todos miraron asustados, al cuerpo de Ranma…_

_  
_"Se acabo, ya por fin… Ranma este es tu final."_  
_

_Grito Akane llorando… Ryoga se acerco lentamente a Ranma, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Akane se interpuso entre Ranma y el…_

"RYOGA"__

Grito Akane, abriendo sus brazos, intentando prohibir el paso del chico…  


"Apártate Akane."****

"No Ryoga, no me voy a apartar, tendrás que matarme."

"Jamás podría…"

"Entonces No me apartare."

"Akane… Eres muy injusta, lo defiendes a pesar de todo, ¿Por qué le defiendes?... Por su culpa Ukyo ha muerto, ella era mi mejor amiga, y nadie podrá sustituir su lugar, y además el ha arruinado mi vida, desde el día que nos conocimos… Y encima, no solo se conformo con arruinarme la vida, sino también, con quitarme a la persona que yo amaba, y quedársela para el… Y esa eras tú… ES INJUSTO."

"RYOGA… ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?... RANMA NO ES EL CULPABLE DE NADA."

"Ukyo murió por que esa fue su decisión… No pudimos evitarlo ninguno, sabe dios, que ninguno de nosotros hubiera querido esto… Ranma no arruino tu vida, al contrario era tu amigo, quizás tu mejor y único amigo… ¿Cómo puedes ir diciendo esas cosas de el?... "

"¿Amigo?"

"Ryoga, yo no te amo a ti, no puedes obligarme a estar contigo, eres alguien especial para mi, pero no en ese sentido… Lo siento Ryoga."

_Ryoga bajo la mirada triste… Y cayéndole una lagrima por el rostro, cual no oculto…_

"No Akane, no lo sientas… Jamás te he importado ni a ti, ni a nadie… Siempre he estado solo,…solo."

"Eso no es cierto Ryoga, tú nos has tenido siempre contigo… Claro que nos importas… ERES UN BUEN AMIGO."

_En ese instante, Ryoga definitivamente exploto de furia…_

"¡¡¡¡UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Ryoga grito con toda su desgarradora furia… y de su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura roja oscura intensa… Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad nuevamente, el suelo empezó a temblar violentamente… El cielo se oscureció, y empezó a caer relámpagos con fuerza, y un fuerte viento estallo…_

"UN TERREMOTO."

_Grito Shampoo…_

"RYOGA DETENTE, RYOGA POR FAVOR DETENTE…"

**  
**_Gritaba la anciana…_

Akane abrazo fuertemente a Ranma, Shampoo miraba asustada a Ryoga, el resto también estaban temblando de pánico…

La abuela se adelanto…

"RYOGA DETENTE, TE LO SUPLICO… NO LO HAGAS."__

Pero Ryoga, seguía aumentando su fuerza, su aura seguía creciendo…

"Es imposible, nadie tiene tanto poder destructivo, y sigue aumentando, si sigue así, es posible que la ciudad, o incluso Japón entera, no lo pueda resistir…"__

Decía Cologne, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de puro pánico…

" ¿Qué?"__

Pregunto Shampoo muy asustada…

"Es horrible…( ¿Ryoga?)"__

"AKANE HUYE… LA EXPLOSION TE MATARA."

_Grito su padre…_

"No, no me iré, no sin Ranma, no lo abandonare."__

Shampoo miro a Ryoga y a su abuela como temblaba…

"(Tengo que hacer algo.)"

_  
_"NOOOO SHAMPOO."

_Grito Shampoo…  
_

_Shampoo se lanzo a golpear a Ryoga, pero antes de que esta lo tocara, el aura de Ryoga, la echo hacia atrás empujándola con fuerza…_

"Es increíble… Su energía es tan grande, que ni siquiera nadie puede atravesar el campo de energía, que ha creado, si explota, destruirá todo a muchos kilómetros a la redonda…"__

Decía la anciana…

Shampoo se levantaba, dolorida…

"SOLO HAY UNA MANERA."

_  
Grito Moouse, y se lanzo hacia Ryoga…_

"NOOOOO MOOUSE, NO LO HAGAS."****

_Grito la anciana…_****

_Pero antes de llegar al, Moouse saco de su manga un cubo, lleno de agua fría, y se lo arrojo a Ryoga…_

Este por efecto de magia, se transformo en cerdito… Y en ese instante, toda el aura que lo rodeaba desapareció, todo volvió a estar en calma, el suelo dejo de temblar, y el cielo lentamente volvió a la normalidad, despejándose…

"Uff, estamos salvados, gracias a ti Moouse."

_Suspiro la anciana…_

_P-Chan parecía abatido, mirando con tristeza al suelo… Akane miraba incrédula, hacia donde estaba el cerdito…_

"¿Ryoga?... ¿P-Chan?"  
_  
_"No, no, no puede ser… RYOGA ES P-CHAN"

_Akane quedo en estado de shock… La anciana y Shampoo se acercaron a ella…_

"Si Akane, el era P-Chan."__

Dijo la anciana…

"Usted…¿lo sabia?."

"Bueno, si lo sabia."

"Akane todos lo sabían, incluido Ranma, la única que no lo sabias eras tu."

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono de burla…_

"¿¿¿QUEE?"

_Grito Akane, muy indignada…  
_  
"¿Por qué… NADIE ME LO DIJO?"

"SILENCIO."

_Akane y el resto se callaron, ante el grito de la anciana…_

"Moouse dame una tetera de agua caliente."

_Ordeno la anciana… Este obedeció, y se lo entrego… Se la echo encima de Ryoga…_

"Ryoga Hibiki."

_Este estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, mirando triste, ocultando su rostro… con sus manos…_

"Ryoga Hibiki… ¿Eras consciente, de lo que acabas de hacer?"

"…"

_La anciana le dio un cachete, en la cara, el chico no levanto la mirada…_

"RYOGA HIIBIKI RESPONDEME."

_Ryoga finalmente respondió…_

"Si, si lo era."

"¿Cómo has obtenido ese poder oculto?"

"Mmmm."

"CONTESTA."

"Fue hace 1 mes…"

"Estaba entrenando, había perfeccionado mi entrenamiento hasta tal punto, que sentí, que había llegado a mi propio limite, fue un entrenamiento duro, estuve mucho tiempo sin comer, pasando frió, y llegue a ese extremo, y mientras yo seguía con el deseo, de superar a Ranma, lo envidiaba, lo odiaba, incluso estuve a punto de dejarlo, pero en aquel momento, recordé esa sonrisa de Akane, pero esa sonrisa no era para mi, si no para el… Y entonces me invadió la furia… Y Explote…"

"Continua."

"En ese momento, mi fuerza, todo mi poder se multiplico… Supere mi propio limite, la felicidad me invadió, por momentos… Pero no podía controlarlo, y en ese instante, destroce una montaña entera…"

"Poco después comprendí, que ese poder era demasiado bestial, y no decidí usarlo… Hasta ahora."

"PLAF"

_Otra cachetada de la anciana, resonó en el rostro del joven Hibiki…_

"NO VUELVAS A USARLO…¿ME ENTIENDES?"

"Ese poder es demasiado destructivo, y tu no lo controlas… NO VUELVAS A USARLO."

"…"

"Escuchadme todos… La pelea ha terminado… Ryoga has ganado tú, ahora vendrás conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar en privado… Shampoo y Moouse, os podéis quedar aquí, y llevar a Ranma a un hospital."

"Espere un momento, abuela… Y Ranma."

"Ryoga la pelea ha terminado, tu has ganado."

_Repitió la anciana…_

_Ryoga bajo la cabeza gacho…_

"Esta bien, usted gana… Pero déjeme hablar antes con Akane."

"Esta bien, te esperare en el restaurante… Ryoga date prisa."

_Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, y se encamino hacia Akane, este se quedo observándola un rato, ella cuidaba a Ranma, junto a Shampoo y la madre del chico… Moouse miraba al chico, sentado desde la cercanía… Moouse al ver a Ryoga, acercarse se levanto… Interponiéndose…_

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Solo voy a hablar con Akane."

"Akane, ¿tienes un momento?"

"¿Ryoga?"

La chica se quedo muerta de vergüenza…

"Es importante, por favor."

"Esta bien, Ryoga… Vamos… Shampoo, cúrale las heridas a Ranma, por favor."

_Varios minutos después…_

_Akane y Ryoga estaban solos, apartados del resto… Ryoga miro a los ojos de Akane, estos denotaban tristeza…_

"Lo siento Akane, lo siento… Yo no quería que lo descubrieras así… Es justo que me odies, y no quieras volver a verme, y por eso me iré para siempre de tu vida."****

"Ryoga yo no te odio… No podría hacerlo, ni aunque sepa ya, que tu eres P-Chan."

"¿Akane?"

"Ryoga… Siempre has sido un buen amigo, y siendo P-Chan, siempre has sido un apoyo sólido para mí, además me protegías, y nunca hiciste nada indebido, y era agradable dormir contigo en forma de P-Chan… No me sentía tan sola, por las noches."

"Akane… Gracias, por no odiarme… Tu eres muy importante para mi, y siento lo de Ranma, he estado pensando, y me cegué, pero el no tiene la culpa de lo de Ukyo."

_Dijo la chica con una sonrisa…_

"Lo se, pero aun así, he estado a punto de hacer algo terrible, y tengo que pagar por este error."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Me iré con la abuela de Shampoo, y hablare con ella… Ella sabrá como juzgarme, Akane, si no te vuelvo a ver… "

**  
**"Quiero que seas feliz, y que disfrutes de tu vida con Ranma… Y Jamás olvides, que este donde este, Ryoga y P-Chan, siempre te querrán."

_Ryoga beso delicadamente la frente de Akane… Y se dio la vuelta, marchándose hacia el resto del grupo…_****

_Akane se quedo mirándolo, pensativa… Y con lagrimas en sus ojos…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_El chico se giro nuevamente, y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía, le dijo…_

"Adiós Akane, cumple siempre tus sueños..."****

CONTUNUARA…


	4. Un nuevo rumbo…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo rumbo…**

_En el restaurante chino del Nekohatten…_

Ryoga se encontraba charlando con la abuela de Shampoo, respecto a la pelea de la mañana con Ranma… 

"Ryoga, has demostrado ser muy superior a mi yerno… en esta pelea."

"…"

"Noto tu tristeza, y se que no es justo, para ti, que ella se quiera quedar con el, pero no podemos hacer nada… Ni Shampoo se podrá quedar con el."

"Pero, tengo una proposición para ti."

"… ¿Qué proposición?"

"Puedo ayudarte a convertirte en el mejor guerrero del mundo."

"¿El mejor guerrero del mundo?"

"Si, yo puedo ayudarte… Conozco a las personas adecuadas."

"Escúchame, voy a contarte una historia… Pero prométeme que no contaras nada de esto a nadie."

"Esta bien."

"Existe una organización secreta, en ella se encargan de entrenar a los mejores guerreros, a los mas aptos, y mejor preparados…"

"¿Con que objetivo?"

"Ellos son guardianes de la paz, se encargan de mantener el mundo en paz, vigilan y protegen a los inocentes, a los que luchan por la justicia… Cuando estalla una guerra, ellos intervienen en el conflicto, si es necesario… dándole un final justo."

"Increíble."

"¿Te gustaría poder formar parte de ellos?"

"Jure luchar por las Artes Marciales, y usarlas para seguir el camino correcto… Si puedo luchar por la justicia… Acepto encantado."

"Si eres escogido, llevaras una vida muy dura… ¿estas seguro?"

"Si, completamente… Ya nada me liga aquí."

"Muy bien, partimos mañana temprano… Despídete de todos, esta noche."

_Varias horas después… En el Dojo Tendo…_

**  
**_Ranma ya se había recuperado, aun con heridas, charlaba tranquilamente con Akane y Ryoga… Quien había ido a despedirse… Akane lucia muy sorprendida…_****

"Ryoga ¿y cuando volverás?"

"No lo se Akane, no lo se… Si ni siquiera volveré."

"No digas eso, amigo, nunca lo digas."

"Ranma… No se a que clase de entrenamiento me someteré, pero me han dicho… Que si logro superarlo, me habré convertido en uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo… Así que más te vale, que cuides a Akane… Recuerdalo Ranma, cuídala y hazla feliz… O vendré y escarmentaras."

"Tranquilo Ryoga, lo haré… La cuidare y la haré feliz."

"Bien, entonces es hora de que me vaya."

"NO, Ryoga, espera quédate aquí a dormir, y mañana te acompañaremos al restaurante de Shampoo."

"Pero la abuela, se enfadara."

"Yo la llamare, y se lo diré."

_Varios minutos después, Akane hablo con Cologne, y permitió a Ryoga quedarse allí a dormir… Después de la cena, todo el mundo dormía… Excepto un joven, que lucia tenso y nervioso…_

" (Mañana parto de viaje, a no se donde… Y es posible que no pueda volver a verla nunca mas, es tan triste."__

A Ryoga, le cayó una lagrimilla por el ojo… En ese instante Akane, estaba en la cocina, y desde allí vio que había alguien en su jardín… Allí vio a Ryoga, esta decidió acercarse…

"¿Ryoga?"

_Llamo la chica… El chico sorprendido se giro…_

"Akane, estoy aquí."

"¿Qué haces, tan de noche y a oscuras aquí?"

"No podía dormir, y me apetecía contar estrellas y pensar un rato."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Dime Akane."

"Quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase volverás a Nerima."

"¿Akane?"

"Prométemelo."

"Akane, no se si puedo prometértelo."

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?"

"Por que ni siquiera se, hacia donde voy a partir, ni siquiera se que clase de entrenamiento voy a recibir…"

"¿Cologne no te ha explicado nada?"

"Solo me dijo algo, y no podía revelárselo a nadie."

"¿A nadie?"

Ryoga la miro a los ojos de la chica, y esta mostraba preocupación, Ryoga sintió lastima, y decidió…

"Akane, si prometes no contarle a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, te contare algo."

"Lo prometo."

"Ni a Ranma."

"Ni a Ranma… Este será nuestro secreto, jeje."

"Desconozco el destino, hacia donde voy, pero por lo que me a contado la abuela de Shampoo, quiere que ingrese en una sociedad secreta, cuyo nombre desconozco, para convertirme en uno de los mejores guerreros del mundo, como ya os dije, pero según me a contado, el objetivo principal de mi entrenamiento, será convertirme en un guardián de la paz, del planeta…"

"¿Un guardián de la paz?... ¿Del planeta?"

"Si, eso es."

"Dicen que su cometido, es luchar por los inocentes, y luchar por la justicia… Intervenir en conflictos bélicos, para traer una paz justa."

"Pero Ryoga, eso es muy peligroso…¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, Akane… mas que nunca."

"Akane, cuídate y se feliz… Y yo prometo volver, algún día a Nerima."

"Ryoga, quiero que hagamos una promesa."

"¿Que promesa?."_  
_

"Quiero que al menos una vez, si tengo apuros o problemas, tu regreses a Nerima… Y me rescates."

"¿Yo?"

"Si, Ryoga… tu… Serás mi héroe… PROMETEMELO"

"Esta bien, lo prometo."

_Akane sonrió y abrazo a Ryoga, cariñosamente… Este correspondió al abrazo, y permanecieron un rato… Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros…  
En ese instante ambos sentían la respiración del otro, Ryoga la contemplaba como si fuera el ángel mas hermoso, que jamás había visto, Akane también lo miraba en ese instante, ella lo beso, lo beso dulcemente, fue un corto y breve beso, pero el chico se aparto lentamente, aun mirándola a los ojos, ella también lo miraba, la chica dudo, le cayo una lagrimilla, y tras unos segundos, Ryoga hablo…_

_  
_"Lo, Lo siento Akane."

_Akane lo miro con tristeza, y sin saber por que… Lo beso nuevamente, ambos cayeron al suelo… El beso este fue mas largo, y mucho mas intenso, Ryoga empezó a acariciarla, y Akane hizo lo mismo…_

"Akane, Akane… Yo te amo."

_Susurro Ryoga al oído de la chica…_

_  
Akane lo silencio, con otro beso, y le hizo un gesto al joven, de que no hablara, Este estaba apoyado en el suelo, en ese instante Akane se quito una prenda, y solamente le sonrió al chico, este vio esa sonrisa, como la sonrisa mas pura de un ángel, un ángel que estaba apunto de realizar el mayor acto de amor, que jamás podría darle… Dando paso a un juego, mucho mas intimo, y personal, un acto que quedaría grabados eternamente en sus recuerdos… De puro amor y deseo de pasión…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Ryoga se despidió de los Tendo y los Saotome… Ranma y Akane, lo llevaron al restaurante… Allí Cologne, ya estaba lista para partir con el chico perdido… Durante el viaje Ni Akane, ni Ryoga se dijeron nada, solo se miraron un par de veces, pero enseguida apartaron su mirada uno del otro… Ranma ni se entero de nada…_

"Adiós Ranma, Adiós Akane…Hasta pronto."__

Dijo Ryoga… Ranma sonreía con una sonrisa agradable, y Akane sonreía, pero esta derramo una pequeña lágrima… Que ni Ranma, ni Ryoga se percataron…

Cologne… Le dijo a Shampoo, que la acompañara… Moouse protesto, pero la abuela, lo amenazo muy seriamente… Y acepto a regañadientes…

Ryoga se despidió de todos nuevamente, y junto a Shampoo y Cologne partían dirección al aeropuerto… 

**  
**_Ryoga permanecía callado…_****

"Abuela, ¿Por qué me has hecho venir contigo?****

"Por que, quiero que asistas a esto."**  
**  
_Tras llegar al aeropuerto poco después…_

**  
**"Bien, Ryoga… Ahora partiremos rumbo a tu destino… Aun estas a tiempo de echarte atrás."****

"No, esta decidido… Pero antes quiero pedirle un ultimo favor."****

"Bien, tu dirás…"

"Pero por favor, a solas."

_Shampoo puso cara de resignación, y se fue de allí… Alegando que iría a comprar algo para beber…_

**  
**"Dime Ryoga."****

"Cuide de Akane, por favor."****

"¿Qué cuide de Akane?"

"Si, por favor… Solo se lo puedo pedir a usted."****

"Si yo no vuelvo nunca, por favor… Ayúdela a hacerla una mujer feliz, en todo lo que pueda… Confió en su experiencia y sabiduría."****

"Esta bien Ryoga, lo haré… Cuidare de ella… Es posible que me decida a entrenarlas a las dos… A Shampoo y Akane… Ellas necesitaran ser mas fuertes, para defender Nerima junto a Ranma y Moouse."

"Muy bien, gracias por todo."

_Ryoga hizo una reverencia, y la anciana se sintió agradecida, Shampoo llego en ese instante… Y poco después partieron rumbo a su destino…_****

_Varios días después…_****

_En algún lugar perdido en el Tibet…_****

_Dos jóvenes y una anciana, se encontraban en un templo perdido y abandonado… O eso al menos parecía… Se encontraban en una habitación pequeña, donde había tres hombres encapuchados cubiertos con unas túnicas marrones, donde dichas túnicas cubrían la totalidad de sus rostros, impeliendo al resto mirarles… sentados en unos lujosos y reconfortables sofás… Los tres formaban parte de un extraño consejo…_

Shampoo miraba sorprendida a todos los lados, Ryoga solamente miraba hacia esos tipos, ya que el, detectaba que eran poderosos, por la energía que contenían en su interior.

"Así que tu eres, el joven que quiere ingresar en la Orden."

"Si, así es."

_Dijo el chico con firmeza… Cologne apoyo al chico…_

"Es el mejor guerrero que conozco, ustedes deben sentir, el enorme potencial…"

"Si, nosotros sentimos el potencial de este chico, y nos complace deciros… Que sin dudas, es posiblemente el mejor guerrero que jamás ha pisado este lugar, en mucho tiempo…"

"¿Entonces será admitido?"

"El chico es muy poderoso, eso no cabe duda… Pero siento en su interior, demasiado odio, y poder destructivo dispuesto a destruir."

"Ustedes podrían ayudarle a controlar ese poder."

"Si, pero es demasiado mayor… Dime joven ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento tranquilo, relajado."

"¿No sientes miedo?"

"No, en absoluto."

"Pero si lo sientes, lo detecto… Sientes tensión, estas nervioso."

"Un poco."

"Mmm."

"Si quieres entrar en la Orden… Deberás pasar unas pruebas… ¿Aceptas?"

"Acepto."

"Bien, seguidme… Y Allí se realizaran las pruebas."

_Uno de los hombres se levanto lentamente, y les indico con un gesto, que les siguiera… Los dos jóvenes, y la anciana le siguieron…_

Tras llegar a un enorme edificio, el hombre le indico a Ryoga que entrase, a una sala que había, y a las dos mujeres, les dijo que lo siguieran, que verían las pruebas en un lugar cómodo…

Ryoga abrió la puerta, y entro en una sala oscura… No se veía nada…

El chico se puso alerta…

"Bien, ahora va a comenzar tu primera prueba… Te enfrentaras a tu miedo."

**  
**" ¿Mi miedo?"****

"Da unos pasos hacia delante."****

_Ryoga obedeció, y dio unos pasos, tras eso una luz se encendió iluminando un poco la sala, allí estaba ella… Akane Tendo…_****

"¿Akane?"****

Ella no respondió…

_Ryoga se acerco lentamente… Esta solo levanto la vista, para míralo con indiferencia… Y después le dio la espalda…_****

"Akane…¿Por qué me das la espalda?"****

"(Espera, dijo que esta prueba era para enfrentarme a mis miedos… Ahora lo entiendo.)"****

"Muy bien Akane, si yo no te importo, tú no me importas… Somos amigos ¿no, pero bueno…"

"RYOGA ¿Cómo PUEDES DECIR ESO?"

"¿Por qué te enfadas?"

Dijo Ryoga, con una sonrisa…

"Tanto te importo, anda vete con Ranma…"

_Akane empezó a llorar, y tras unos segundos desapareció…_****

"Bien Ryoga, bien, has superado la primera prueba."****

"Pero ahora empieza la segunda, ahora te enfrentaras a un oponente real… Para ver cual es tu verdadero potencial."

_La luz se volvió a iluminar, iluminando la sala entera, completamente…_****

_Y apareció un joven, este iba cubierto con una túnica… y en su brazo derecho llevaba una espada… Este se coloco en posición de combate…_

_Ryoga hizo lo propio, sacando su clásico paraguas rojo…_

Ryoga fue el primero en atacar, el joven lo bloqueaba bastante ágil, con su espada… Tras unos golpes, el chico se quito la túnica, mostrando al resto su cuerpo y su rostro, no era un joven mucho mas mayor que Ryoga…

Ambos empezaron a chocar con sus respectivas armas… Parecía un combate igualado, pero enseguida el joven, aumento su velocidad, de tal manera que ni Ryoga podía igualarle, y tras un choque perdió su paraguas, el joven a ver a Ryoga desarmado, le ataco nuevamente, pero Ryoga logro bloquear la espada con sus manos, pero en ese instante Ryoga, sintió un empujón, que apenas sin tocarle, sintió como una fuerza lo tiraba al suelo… Pero antes de caer, este salto y dando un espectacular voltereta, logro golpear a su enemigo en la espada…Este dejo caer la espada, y ambos miraron a donde cayo, y silmutaneamente ambos saltaron a por ella, finalmente Ryoga fue mas rápido… Y se disponía a atacar al joven desarmado…

"YA BASTA."****

"La pelea ha terminado… Has superado la prueba."

**  
**_El chico le sonrió a Ryoga, y este le devolvió su espada… y tras una reverencia, el se retiro de la sala…_****

"Bien Ryoga, te queda una ultima prueba… Y es la mas difícil."****

"Estoy listo."****

_Del suelo salio, una figura, a la cual Ryoga identifico enseguida, quedando sorprendido… Ya que era el mismo, estaba frente a si mismo…_****

"Tienes que derrotar a tu yo interior."**  
**

_El doble de Ryoga, empezó a lanzar fuertes puñetazos, muy veloces… Ryoga los esquivaba, y Ryoga seguidamente dio paso a su ataque, tras unos minutos… La pelea, se había vuelto muy fuerte y muy dura… Los dos luchando en serio…_****

En ese instante ambos sacaron todo su poder, emitiendo unas auras rojas, el suelo empezó a temblar… Y finalmente, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Ryoga fue mas rápido, que su doble y logro golpearlo en el pecho a su oponente, este se retorció de dolor, y cayo al suelo desapareciendo…

_Ryoga había ganado, pero el cansancio lo derrumbo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas…_

"Plas Plas Plas"

_El hombre, que había organizado las pruebas a Ryoga, aplaudía sastifecho…_

"Bien muchacho, has superado la prueba."

_Cologne sonrió alegremente, y un poco eufórica, pregunto…_

"¿Será entrenado entonces?"****

"Si, será entrenado… Puede convertirse en uno de los mejores guerreros de la orden, pero también puede convertirse en uno de los peores enemigos…"****

_El hombre se acerco a Ryoga, y poniéndose a un metro de el, mirándose frente a frente…_****

"¿Quieres convertirte en un miembro de la Orden."****

"Si, quiero luchar por la justicia."****

"Entonces, el consejo de la Orden, te admite como aprendiz de Guerrero."****

_Ryoga asintió con una reverencia…_

"Bien, dentro de unas horas, te presentare a tu maestro."

"Ahora puedes descansar un poco."

_El hombre se retiro con una reverencia, dejando a Shampoo y Cologne a solas con Ryoga, estas le felicitaron…_****

"Has estado magnifico Ryoga."****

"Gracias, pero he tenido suerte con ese tipo, era muy fuerte… Es increíble el poder de los miembros de la Orden… Creo que me sentiré muy bien aquí, gracias por todo."

"No hay de que."

"Bueno, Shampoo es hora de volver a casa."

"¿Tan pronto abuela?."

"Si, no podemos quedarnos aquí… Ahora que Ryoga, ha superado las pruebas, podemos volver tranquilas…"

"Shampoo mírale por ultima vez, y jamás olvide a este chico… Algún día será el Guerrero mas poderoso del mundo."

_Ryoga se avergonzó un poco, y Shampoo también le ocurrió lo mismo… Pero miro a Ryoga, con una pequeña sonrisa, simpática… Ryoga solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada…_

"No te ruborices Ryoga… Solo soy yo, Shampoo."

"No me ruborizo."

"Jajaja"

"…"

"Bueno, Ryoga, debemos irnos."

"Gracias por todo Abuela, jamás olvidare lo que ha hecho por mi."

"Gracias a ti, Ryoga, por ofrecerme la oportunidad, de ver al mejor guerrero del mundo… Y haberle podido enseñar un poco de mi sabiduría."

"Fue un placer."

"Gracias a ti, Shampoo."

"No hay de que Ryoga."

"Shampoo se feliz, olvida a Ranma, y busca el amor de tu vida, lo tienes cerca de ti, y el te querrá siempre."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Gracias, den recuerdos a todos, y cuiden a Ranma y Akane… Adiós."

"Adiós Ryoga."

"Hasta pronto."

_Ryoga les sonrió, y lentamente se marcho, caminando hacia la salida… Allí en la puerta, le esperaba uno de los miembros…__Shampoo y su abuela, partieron de nuevo rumbo al aeropuerto, a Japón… Ryoga se instalo en un cuarto del templo…_****

_Al anochecer…_

_Ryoga fue llamado, y se encontraba en la sala donde se presento…_

Allí los tres miembros, se encontraban sentados… Y Ryoga en el centro de la sala…

"Ryoga Hibiki… Vamos a presentarte a tu maestro."****

_Un hombre entro en la sala, iba con una túnica similar a la del resto, pero esta no cubría su rostro… Cargaba una espada en la espalda…__Su pelo lucia largo, y le caía hacia atrás, era castaño oscuro… Y llevaba una ligera barba__estaba bien formado, sus músculos se notaban… Su edad no superaría los treinta y pocos…_****

"Ryoga este es Keith Katarm, tu maestro a partir de ahora."

El maestro miro a Ryoga, un segundo, Ryoga también lo miro detenidamente…

"Hola Ryoga."

"Hola maestro Katarm."

"Por favor, llámame Keith."

"Lo siento, mae..., digo Keith."

"No te preocupes… No nos conocemos, pero a poco a poco nos iremos conociendo, yo voy a ser tu profesor, y tu mi alumno, intenta aprender todo lo que puedas de mi, y podremos ser amigos."

"Si maestro Keith."

"¿Qué te dije?"

"Ups, perdón…"

"Bien, veo que os entendéis, me alegro… Confió en ti, Ryoga, serás un poderoso miembro algún día."

"Gracias."

_Y el hombre, tras una reverencia se retiro, dejando solo al maestro y al alumno…_

"Ryoga… te veo cansado, descansa y duerme… Y mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento."

"Gracias por todo maestro."

"Adiós alumno Ryoga..."

_El maestro le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, en señal de pequeña burla… y se retiro dejando a Ryoga solo en su habitación… Este estaba cansado, y opto por irse a dormir…_

_Minutos despues, tumbado en la cama… Ryoga se encontraba a oscuras en la habitación, intentando dormir, pero solo tenía la mente en un pensamiento…_

"(Akane)."****

CONTUNUARA…


	5. Un duro entrenamiento, un largo embarazo...

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 5: Un duro entrenamiento, un largo embarazo…**

_6 meses después…_

_En Nerima… En el Dojo Tendo…_

"AKANE."

"AKANE."

_  
Akane bajo lentamente por las escaleras, hacia el comedor, allí Kasumi la había llamado…_

" ¿Qué quieres hermana?... Estaba un poco ocupada."

_  
_"Ha llegado una carta, pero no se quien es el destinatario."

_Akane miro curiosa la carta, y al abrirla, empezó a leerla, y al leer el nombre de quien pertenecía la carta, perdió el control, y empezó a chillar eufórica, y alegre… Ya que por fin, tenía noticias…_

"ES UNA CARTA DE RYOGA… Por fin ha mandado una, dando señales de vida."

_Akane se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, y empezó a leer… Kasumi solo la miro con una sonrisa…_

"Hola Querida Akane, ¿Qué tal estas, siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en dar señales de vida… Pero me a sido imposible, por no mencionar muy difícil mandarte esta carta…Ya han pasado 6 meses, desde que me fui, y de que ha comenzado mi entrenamiento, yo estoy muy bien, si te lo preguntas, pero os hecho de menos, especialmente a ti…  
Te cuento un poco sobre mi vida, ya hace 6 meses, que soy miembro de la Orden, y soy un aprendiz de guerrero, mi maestro Keith Katarm, es un buen maestro, me esta enseñando muchas cosas, y es un verdadero amigo, es como un padre para mi, ya nos entendemos muy bien… Es muy compresivo conmigo, Aunque lo que pasa, es que es muy riguroso con las leyes de la Orden… Y las leyes, son muy peliagudas… Se nos prohíbe tener posesiones materiales, se nos prohíbe amar, se nos prohíbe el contacto físico… Y vivimos para ayudar al prójimo, al inocente, y luchar por la justicia… Hace unas semanas, estuve en mi primer conflicto, estuve en la India, fue muy duro, por que estaban en plena guerra, jamás había vivido una guerra de tal manera, pero entre mi maestro y yo, logramos traer la paz, y volvimos al Templo… En teoría no puedo revelarte su localización, pero entre tú y yo… Esta en algún lugar perdido en el Tibet. No intentes mandarme una carta, por que te la mande desde otro lugar, y jamás me llegarían, prometo visitarte algún día, cuando pueda escaparme, pero por ahora es imposible… Akane da recuerdos a todos, y diles que los hecho de menos, y a ti Akane, mi querida Akane… Se que esta en contra de mi juramento, pero yo te amo, espero volver a verte algún día, y poder estar junto a ti, por que tu eres mi vida… Atte: Ryoga Hibiki.

PD: Te compre un pequeño detalle en India, espero que te guste.

_Akane saco de sobre, un pequeño colgante de plata, en forma de cruz…_

_Akane comenzó a llorar, guardo la carta en un cajón, y se puso el colgante en su cuello, y después se coloco en una ventana mirando hacia el cielo, esta se puso una mano en su vientre, tocándose su hinchada tripa..._

"Ryoga… Si tu supieras, estoy embarazada de hace 6 meses…Todos creen que es hijo de Ranma, pero estoy completamente segura, mi corazón me lo dice, el hijo es tuyo**…  
**No me arrepiento por ello, por que aquella noche me hiciste sentir tan especial, dios, fue fue maravillosa, pero tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de perder a Ranma, de quedarme sola, de que tu no vuelvas nunca, se que soy despreciable, y me lo merezco, por jugar a dos bandas… pero mi dolor es tan grande, al igual que mi pecado… Espero que me perdones, algún día…****

_En algún lugar perdido de China…En un profundo bosque… Dos hombres caminaban encapuchados, con unas túnicas marrones, cargando en sus espaldas dos espadas alargadas…_

"Te noto distraído, Ryoga."

"Estaba pensando, maestro."

"¿En esa chica?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Akane Tendo, pero no, no estaba pensando en ella."

"Recuerdalo Ryoga, tienes un compromiso muy fuerte con la Orden, y no puedes romperlo, así como así."

"Lo se, Maestro."

"¿Entonces en que piensas?"**  
**

"En que estoy en China… Y me gustaría pasar por Jusenkyo, intentar curarme de mi maldición."

"Mmm, seria una buena idea."

"Es un problema, tu transformación… Tenemos tiempo, visitaremos ese lugar… Me gustaría conocerlo."

"Maestro, creo que si realmente supiera lo que es transformarse en un ser, que no eres tu… No le interesaría conocer Jusenkyo."

"Te entiendo… Me distes un buen susto, cuando te transformarte, hasta me costo creer la historia, pero ya me ha acostumbrado a tu apariencia como cerdo."

"No diga eso."

"Jajaja, solo bromeaba Ryoga."

"…"

"Por cierto, ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños?"**  
**

"Si, algunas veces…"

"Bueno, no te preocupes… Los sueños pasaran pronto."

"Si, tienes razón, maestro."

"Se me hace raro, oír esa palabra."

"¿Maestro?"

"Si, esa misma."

"Es usted un buen maestro."

"Y tu eres un buen alumno… Me siento orgulloso de ti."

"Gracias maestro."

_Varias horas después… En el Dojo Tendo…_

Akane se encontraba en su habitación, estaba apoyada en la ventana, aun pensando… Cuando alguien toco su puerta…

"Akane, soy yo Ranma."__

"Pasa Ranma, adelante.."__

"Te e traído los apuntes, que me pediste, toma."__

"Gracias, Ranma."

_Akane le sonrió, Ranma se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, Akane lo miro, y Ranma fue a besarla… Pero esta lo rechazo…_

"_No, Ranma, ahora no."_

"¿Pero Akane?."

"Estoy cansada, Ranma, déjalo para mañana."

"Bueno."

_Dijo Ranma en un tono decepcionado…_

"Bueno Akane, voy a entrenar un poco… Estaré en el Dojo."

"Esta bien, Ranma."

_Ranma salio de la habitación de Akane… y esta al encontrarse sola nuevamente, suspiro…_

"(Ranma… Ryoga…)"

_Varios días después… En Jusenkyo…_

"¡¡¡ Por fin, me e curado!"**  
**

_Grito un joven eufórico, saliendo del estanque con un cerdito en brazos…_

El hombre, aquel que era su maestro, le felicitaba…

"Enhorabuena Ryoga, tu maldición se termino."****

"Maestro, puedo pedirle un ultimo favor."

"Dime Ryoga."

"Este cerdo, es decir mi forma de cerdo… Tenía un vínculo fuerte, hacia una persona… Podría enviárselo, para que esa persona lo cuidara, y al menos darle una pequeña felicidad."

"No tenemos tiempo, Ryoga."

El guía hablo…

"Yo podría enviárselo, además de un poco de agua, para los malditos por Jusenkyo, que conoces."

"Gracias"

_Dijo Ryoga inclinándose un poco, educadamente, el maestro suspiro tranquilo…_

"Bien, entonces partiremos mañana al amanecer… Puedes descansar."

"Gracias maestro."

Ryoga hizo una reverencia, y se retiro…

"(Tengo una idea.)"

" Acompáñeme un momento."  
_  
Indico Ryoga, al guía de Jusenkyo…  
_

_Dos semanas mas tarde…_

En el Dojo Tendo…

_Akane ya tenía casi 7 meses de embarazo… Ranma la cuidaba mas, y hacia sus labores, y las suyas propias… Pero nunca se lo reprocho a Akane, se sentía feliz, por que iba a tener un hijo de aquella mujer que amaba…_

_  
Akane se encontraba en su habitación, y Kasumi llamo a su puerta, Akane la invito a pasar…  
_

"Akane ha llegado un paquete para ti..."

_Akane se acerco a Kasumi, y cogio el paquete… La mujer se retiro… Vio el destinatario…_

"Es de China… Jusenkyo"

_Al abrirlo, cual fue la sorpresa de Akane a ver a P-Chan…_

"RYOGA"

_Grito Akane, toda la casa lo oyó… Ranma, Kasumi y Nabiki ante el grito subieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Akane…_

Akane vio que P-Chan tenía un papel, una carta…

_Empezó a leer…_

"Hola Querida Akane, ¿Cómo estas?... Por fin, por fin, logre curarme… Y aquí esta la prueba, ya no soy P-Chan, estuve en China… En Jusenkyo… Y me cure, gracias al estanque del hombre ahogado, pero la cura, lo que hizo fue, separarme de mi forma de cerdito…  
Ya no mas maldición, ya soy un hombre completo… También os enviado, un poco de agua para todos… Ranma, su padre y Moouse, y también un poco de agua, para Shampoo, de la mujer ahogada… Dáselos en mi nombre, por favor… Akane, cada día que pasa, estoy más cerca de convertirme en un verdadero guerrero… Ahora voy a partir hacia Europa… Pronto, y se que será un viaje largo, pero recuerda tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, Akane te quiero… Atte: Ryoga Hibiki.

PD: Que usen el agua con cuidado, por que si la usan, es posible que sus formas se separen, y quizás para Moouse y Shampoo y el padre de Ranma no sea un gran problema, pero para Ranma, quizás si… Ya que habría dos Ranmas, uno chico y uno chica… Te adjunto las instrucciones del uso del agua, para que se lo des a Ranma… Bueno Akane, he de despedirme, Adiós Akane, hasta pronto."

En ese instante… Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi entraron en su cuarto…

"Akane, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, Ranma, no fue nada, solo mira lo que ha llegado."

Ranma vio al cerdito negro, que Akane sostenía…

"RYOGA"

_Akane, se guardo la carta en un bolsillo… Ninguno de los presentes, se percato…Y con una sonrisa le dijo a Ranma…_

"No, no es Ryoga… Es simplemente P-Chan."

"¿P-Chan?... ¿Cómo?"

"Toma Ranma"

_Akane le dio una botellita y las instrucciones de cómo usarla…_

Ranma no tardo, ni dos segundos en percatarse, de que era agua del hombre ahogado…

_Grito eufórico…_

"SI, SI, POR FIN POR FIN… ME CURARE."

"Ranma… Antes de beberte el agua, léete ese papel, y reflexiona bien, después no abr vuelta atrás."

"Si Akane."

_Ranma comenzó a leer el papel…_

"Tío, también hay para ti, pero también lee el papel… Antes de usarla."

"Si Akane."

_Dijo Genma en un tono calmado…_

"También hay para Shampoo y Moouse, así que si podéis llevárselo, hacerme el favor."

"Si Akane."

_Dijo Kasumi, con una sonrisa…_

Ranma termino de leer el papel…

"Es decir, si uso el agua, mi forma femenina se separara de mi, y habrá dos Ranma… uno chico y uno chica."

"Otra boca que alimentar."

_Dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón…_

"¿Qué?"

"Pero, yo es lo que mas deseo es curarme."

"Pensándolo bien, no es tan malo esta maldición, ¿verdad hijo?"

"PAPA… Serás…"

_Varios días mas tarde…_

_Finalmente… Moouse y Shampoo se curaron finalmente, Ranma y Genma decidieron no hacerlo… Genma que tampoco le molestaba su forma de panda, y Akane y Ranma, decidieron que la maldición no era tan mala para Ranma, como para separarse… Así que Ranma opto finalmente, por no curarse…_

_  
En algún lugar perdido muy lejos de allí, en Europa…_

_Dos hombres cubiertos por unas túnicas, se enfrentaban a cientos de soldados, ellos solos armados, solo con una espada cada uno…  
_  
"Ryoga, has mejorado mucho con la espada."

_Ryoga realizo un mandoble acabando con dos soldados más…_

"Gracias maestro."

_Mientras ellos combatían, la guerra seguía su curso… Cientos de soldados luchaban, contra la poca resistencia que formaban los otros soldados locales, que aun resistían, liderados por dos guerreros, guardianes de la paz…_

"VAMOS RYOGA… PRONTO TERMINAREMOS CON ELLOS."

_  
_"(Akane… Cada día, ando mas cerca de lograrlo…")****

_Dos meses después…_

Akane se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su habitación, hacia pocos días, que había superado los nueve meses de embarazo, y estaba a punto de dar a luz, y ya había empezado a tener contracciones… Kasumi la atendía… Mientras Nabiki fue a llamar a una ambulancia… Ranma no estaba en casa…****

"Tranquila Akane, tranquila."

_Akane estaba llorando…_****

"HERMANA… NO PUEDO GUARDARMELO MAS TIEMPO."

"Akane, no hables ahora… Respira…"

"HERMANA POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME… AYYYY… TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE… Y NO PUEDO GUARDARMELO MAS TIEMPO."

"No hables Akane."

"Ese niño, no es mío y de Ranma, si no mío y de Ryoga."

"¿Qué?"

"Entonces, no estas embarazada de Ranma, sino de Ryoga… Dios mío."

"AAYYYY"

"Aguanta hermana, no hables relájate."

_Varias horas después…_

**  
**_La ambulancia, llevo a Akane al hospital mas cercano…Kasumi había pasado, Nabiki prohibió la entrada a Ranma, a petición de Akane, tuvieron que tranquilizar al chico, entre los padres de ambos, y la madre del chico… Moouse, Shampoo y su abuela llegaron también al hospital…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

_Grito Akane… Pero tras unos dolosos minutos, por fin lo había hecho, había dado a luz a una preciosa niña…_

Akane sostenía a la niña en su regazo, Kasumi la miraba feliz… Akane empezó a llorar…

"Hermana, es precioso."

_Dijo Kasumi…_

"Si, lo es."

"Kasumi, escúchame… Esta niña, es hija mía y de Ryoga."

_Kasumi sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, al oír de nuevo esa afirmación de Akane…_

"Pero tu prometido es Ranma."

"Pero, la noche anterior que Ryoga, se fuera… Bueno, lo hicimos… Esa fue mi primera vez… Y AHORA TENGO MIEDO DE PERDER A RANMA, SE QUE ME QUIERE, Y YO LE QUIERO, PERO LE NECESITO… AL IGUAL QUE A RYOGA."

_Dijo Akane llorando a su hermana mayor…_

"Shhh, tranquila hermana."

_Kasumi tranquilizo a su hermana, y la abrazo cuidadosamente, junto al niño…_

_Varias horas después… Akane dormía en una habitación, su pequeña dormía en una cuna, al lado de su cama, y Ranma estaba junto a ellas…_

_A fuera de la habitación…_

Kasumi y Nabiki, en un lugar apartado… hablaban sobre lo que Akane le confeso a la mayor de las hermanas…

"Es increíble."

_Dijo la mediana de las hermanas…_****

"Si, se entera Ranma, será terrible, y si se entera Papa, será aun mas terrible."

"Pero deben saberlo."

**  
**_Dijo Kasumi, preocupada…_****

"Tenemos que encontrar el mejor modo, para decírselo… Hablaremos con Cologne… Ella sabrá que hacer con su sabiduría."

_Minutos mas tarde…_

_Kasumi le explico la situación de Akane a Cologne… La vieja anciana, miro a los ojos de la hermana mayor…_****

"Mmmm, es increíble, que haya sucedido una cosa así…"

_Reflexiono Cologne, respecto a lo que le acababan de contar…_

"¿Como pudo ocultarlo, durante tanto tiempo…"

_Dijo Nabiki…_****

"Akane es fuerte, tiene una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa."

_Dijo Cologne…_

"Debemos buscar al padre de la criatura."

_Dijo Kasumi…_

"Mmm, Ryoga esta entrenando."

"Abuela, usted, ¿sabe donde esta?"

_Pregunto Nabiki…_

"Si, pero hay un problema."

"Ryoga esta recibiendo un entrenamiento, de una orden, una orden especial, muy importante, allí le están instruyendo, si descubren que es padre, lo expulsaran, y se echara a perder todo su futuro… "

"Pero Akane, debe estar con el padre de sus hija."

_Protesto Kasumi…_

"¿Y Ranma?... ¿Cómo tomara todo esto?"

_Pregunto Nabiki…_****

"Mmm, otro problema mas."**  
**

_Tras unos momentos, pensándolo… Cologne llego a una conclusión…_****

"Escuchadme atentamente… No diremos nada, todavía… Y yo hablare con Akane, la intentare apoyar, y aconsejar… Ryoga me encargo, que la cuidara, y eso haré."****

"Kasumi, Nabiki… vosotras hablareis con Ranma… Cuando yo hable con Akane… Pero, hay algo mas importante, pase lo que pase, debéis apoyar a vuestra hermana."****

"Si, abuela."

"Si, gracias por su ayuda."

"De momento, no diremos nada..."

"Esta bien."  
**  
**_Dijo Nabiki, en un tono firme… Kasumi, suspiro… pensando…_****

"(Pobrecilla, y yo que no me di cuenta… Por lo que pasaba.)"****

_Mas tarde en la habitación de Akane del hospital…_

_Ella sostenía en brazos a su pequeña, Ranma la miraba con su sonrisa, que enternecía a esa chica…Pero también le hacia sentirse miserable por dentro…_

"¿Como la llamaremos?"

Pregunto dulcemente, el chico…****

"Ranma."****

"Dime, Akane…"**  
**  
"Debes saber algo, te lo he ocultado, durante mucho tiempo, y debo decírtelo…"

"Me estas asustando, Akane."

"Escúchame Ranma."

_Dijo Akane, en un tono firme, pero en el fondo, sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que estaba haciendo…_****

"Veras el padre de la niña, es…"****

CONTUNUARA…


	6. La decisión de Ryoga…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 6: La decisión de Ryoga…**

_2 meses después…_

De que Akane diera a luz, a una preciosa niña, hija de ella y Ryoga, la noticia cayo como una bomba, una bomba que ella tuvo en sus manos 9 meses, y finalmente exploto… Destrozando a varias familias… Ya que todos aquellos que la rodeaban, creían que ese niño era de Ranma, este hecho provoco muchos cambios…

_Por supuesto, la noticia causo revuelo…_ _Y hubo distintas opiniones_…

_Ranma abandono a Akane, cuando Akane se lo confeso, tras costarle creérselo, e incluso llegar a vacilar, con que era una broma pesada de Akane… Cuando le hicieron a la niña la prueba de paternidad, cambio por completo, y el amor y cariño que sentía por Akane cambio, a odio y desprecio…y la abandono de un modo cruel, dejándola plantada y con unas ultimas palabras, que destrozarían el corazón de cualquier chica, pero mas especialmente el suyo…_

"Akane, por lo que mi respecta, no deseo volver a verte nunca mas, espero que seas feliz con tu hija, y si ves a mi AMIGO Ryoga, dile que solo espero que se pudra en el Infierno."

_Y se marcho, Akane quedo destrozada…_ _Pero no fue la única mala noticia, al descubrirlo su padre, al considerar una traición, y una mancha a su honor, ya que el quería la unión del matrimonio Saotome-Tendo…_

_Desedero a la menor de sus hijas, obligándola a irse de su casa… Kasumi, que junto a Nabiki apoyaron a Akane… Se encaro a su padre, y tras una larga discusión, ella decidió marcharse de casa, y no abandonar a Akane…_

La Familia Tendo, se separo bruscamente… Kasumi apresuro su relación con el Doctor Tofu, y con el permiso de este, fueron a vivir a su casa, llevándose a una destrozada Akane con su hija, pero sin un padre…

Ya que Ranma huyo de la ciudad… Arrastrando a Shampoo con el, ya que la Amazona, aun seguía enamorada de el… Y aunque ella sabia que Moouse, la amaba, y ella le quería un poco, pero finalmente fue mas fuerte, el amor por Ranma… Y finalmente se marcharon juntos…

Moouse quedo destrozado por la decisión de Shampoo, pero no la persiguió, abandono… Y decidió quedarse en el Restaurante Chino de la abuela de Shampoo, Cologne lo lamento por todos, y le ofreció la oportunidad de marcharse, _pero el dijo que no se iría…_

_Moouse apoyo a Akane, junto a sus hermanas, de vez en cuando la visitaba, al igual que Cologne… y entablaron un poco mas de amistad Akane y Moouse…_

Pero ni eso, hizo que ella volviera a sonreír, ella se había convertido en una mujer desgraciada, cada día que pasaba, se hundía mas y mas, en su depresión…

Por su parte Nabiki, aun seguía viviendo en el Dojo Tendo, junto a los señores Saotome, y a su padre, pero su padre se había trastornado, junto al Señor Saotome… Intentaban planear planes descabellados, para intentar hacer volver a Ranma, pero ambos sabían que seria muy difícil, Nodoka visitaba de vez en cuando a Akane, a escondidas, jamás la odio por que ella traicionara a su hijo… Nabiki no soportaba esa situación, así que procuraba llevar su vida lo mas normal posible, pasando el menor tiempo posible, en su casa…

Akane perdió a casi todos sus amigos, ya que les pareció horrible, que engañara a Ranma…  
**  
**_Y paso el tiempo…_

_En Nerima…_****

_Kasumi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, cargando las compras diarias, su expresión era triste, ya habían pasado más de 6 meses, desde que se fueron del Dojo Tendo… Y Akane, cada día la preocupaba más y más, ya que la chica andaba muy deprimida, incluso su salud se deterioro tanto, que enfermo… Y apenas sale de su casa… Así que el Doctor Tofu, y ella la cuidan, al igual que su pequeña… Cologne, fue en busca de Ryoga hace unos meses…_

Pero fue incapaz de encontrarle… Y no habían llegado más cartas del chico…  


_Puesto que no estaba el la Academia… Y Ranma había desaparecido, junto a Shampoo… Ambos habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta, incluso mando a las amazonas a buscarlos por China, pero fue inútil…_

Ese era su último pensamiento…

"PIII PIII"

_Kasumi se giro bruscamente, ante el fuerte ruido, cuando se dio cuenta, de que estaba en medio de una carretera, y un camión venia directo a ella, ella apenas pudo reaccionar, solo grito y cerro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable…_

Pero de repente, sintió una ligera ventisca… Y el golpe no llego nunca, sentía que algo o alguien, la agarraba firmemente… Lentamente abrió los ojos, y cuando los abrió totalmente, vio que una figura le sujetaba firmemente, y le había apartado de la carretera…

_La persona que la agarraba, la soltó con delicadeza y finalmente hablo…_

"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?."****

"Si, si, gracias."****

_La chica miro hacia, quien la había salvado, pero solo pudo ver a una persona, que llevaba una túnica marrón, que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro… Cuando noto que esa figura la miraba…_ ****

"¿Kasumi Tendo?"

**  
**_Pregunto la figura… Ella por la voz, dedujo que era un hombre…pero se asusto, al oír su nombre, ella lo miro fijamente… Y como no podía reconocer quien era, pregunto…_

"Si, soy yo… ¿Quién eres?"

_La figura se quito la capucha de la túnica, y ella pudo vislumbrar su rostro… Como ella dedujo era un hombre, el pelo le caía muy largo, por la altura de los hombros, de color negro, y en su rostro lucia moreno al igual que el resto de su ocultado cuerpo, y por su envergadura, su cuerpo era de un hombre muy fornido, pero lo que mas llamo la atención a Kasumi, era el rostro, había una cicatriz intensa, marcada al lado del ojo derecho, que le caía por la cara… Cuando ella vislumbro algo que le resultaba familiar, una pequeña cinta de pelo de color amarilla con símbolos negros…_

Finalmente el hombre sonrió…

"¿No me reconoces, Kasumi, soy yo Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki."

"¡¡¡RYOGA!"

_Ella no pudo contener su alegría, y grito eufóricamente, abrazando al chico… Esto le sorprendió bastante a Ryoga, y en ese instante, el noto algo raro, que ella estaba llorando…_

"Ryoga, Al fin has vuelto."__

Ryoga sonrió, y pregunto…

"¿Kasumi?...¿Estas bien?"

"Ryoga… Tienes que venir, Akane, ella te necesita."

"¿Akane?..¿Donde esta, tengo muchas ganas de verla…"

_Kausmi miro con los ojos tristes, al chico… Ryoga se asusto un poco…_

"Ella te necesita… Solo tú puedes ayudarla…. Sígueme."

Y Kasumi cogio al chico, y se lo llevo a toda prisa…

_Tras unos minutos, llegaron a su casa…_

Ryoga se extraño… Puesto que no era el Dojo Tendo…

"Kasumi, ¿ya no vives en el Dojo Tendo?"

"No, Ryoga, ya no vivimos allí… Por favor, entra."

_Ryoga entro, y Kasumi, le susurro al oído…_

"Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Akane."

_En ese instante entro alguien al salón_…

"Hola, Kasumi."

_Ryoga se giro, y vio a un hombre, que enseguida reconoció…_

"¿Doctor Tofu?"

"Mmm, ¿Quién eres?"

_Dijo el con una sonrisa…_

"Es Ryoga."

_Contesto Kasumi…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_El chico sonrió… Enseguida Tofu, lo abrazo…_

"Has vuelto, muchacho… Me alegro."

"Si, gracias por su recibimiento."

_Kasumi finalmente le pregunto a Tofu…_

"Cariño, ¿Y Akane?"

_Tofu fue a mirar hacia el cuarto de Akane…  
_

"¿Cariño?"

_Pregunto Ryoga a Kasumi…_

"Si, somos novios, y pronto nos casaremos."

"Que buena noticia es esa."

_Tofu enseguida volvió, ella esta dormida… Y la niña también…_

"_¿La niña?"_

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

_Tofu miro extrañado a Kasumi, y pregunto a la mujer…_

"¿No le has contado?"

_Ryoga se asusto aun más…_

"¿Contarme que?"

"Veras Ryoga, sentémonos, tenemos que hablar."

_Dijo Tofu en un tono serio… Tras unos segundos, los tres se sentaron…_

"Usted dirá, Doctor."

"Veras Ryoga."

"Han pasado muchas cosas… Desde el día que te fuiste, ya hace 1 año y medio de ese día."

"Quizás sea un poco embarazoso, pero primero voy a preguntártelo…"

"¿Hiciste tu algo con Akane, la noche antes de partir?"

"¿Algo?... ¿A que se refiere?"

_Pregunto el chico confundido, pero rojo de vergüenza, por que más o menos, intuía por donde iban los tiros… Pero ahora fue el turno de Kasumi…_

" ¿Mantuvisteis relaciones sexuales?... Por favor, Ryoga, dímelo."  
_  
Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y afirmo con la cabeza avergonzada…_

"Si."__

Enseguida bajo la cabeza el chico, esperando una reprimenda por parte de la dulce Kasumi, o el bueno del Doctor Tofu…

"Bien, Ryoga… Voy a ser clara contigo."__

"Akane tiene una hija."_  
_  
"¿Akane?...¿Que?"

"Ryoga, Akane tiene una hija, y esa hija, tu eres el padre."

"¿Qué?"

_Ryoga recibió un fuerte shock… Quedando boquiabierto…_

"No, no, no puede ser… ¿Y Ranma?... ¿Ellos se amaban?"

"Eso creíamos todos, es mas, ella lo amaba… Pero quedo embarazada, ellos estaban a punto de casarse, y el día que nació… Akane me lo contó primero a mí, y después se lo contó a Ranma, al pricinpio no lo creyó, pero cuando le realizaron la prueba de paternidad, no quedo duda alguna, tú eras su padre… Y el la abandono."

¿Akane?... Es imposible, ¿Qué, Que he hecho?"

Tu estabas entrenando, Akane tuvo a la niña, y Papa, al descubrir que había tenido un hijo, y que ese niño no era un Saotome, la desheredó y la hecho de casa, yo discutí con mi padre, y jure no abandonar a Akane y me fui también, y nos vinimos a vivir aquí…

"Es terrible… ¿Yo?..¿Que he hecho?... ¿Como he podido hacer una cosa así?"

_Dijo el chico avergonzado, y temblando de pánico…_

"Tranquilo Ryoga."

_El Doctor Tofu, le puso una mano en el hombro…_

"Ya estas aquí."

_Ryoga les miro a los ojos, con unas pocas lagrimas…_

"Quiero verla, necesito verla, hablar con ella, por favor."

"Ella esta durmiendo ahora."

Dijo el…

"Akane esta un poco enferma, esta muy deprimida… Pero has vuelto, tu podrás hacerla feliz, P-Chan, la ayudado en todo lo posible… Pero ella te necesita."

"Gracias… Iré a verla, ¿y mi hija?... Quiero verla."

"Esta con ella… Están durmiendo."

"Ryoga, ¿Quieres a mi hermana?"

_Pregunto Kasumi muy seria… Tofu la miro con el rostro serio…_

"Kasumi, por favor…"

"Kasumi, mírame a los ojos… Claro que la quiero, la amo mas que mi propia vida, haría lo que fuera por ella."

"Siempre la he amado."

"Te juro por todo, por todo lo que quiero… Que yo, cuidare de ella y de mi hija, y las haré feliz… Es mas prometo pagaros por las molestias, que os hemos podido causar"

_Kasumi sonrió…_

"No digas tonterías, Ryoga, además yo ahora estoy junto al hombre que amo… Ella te necesita, te llevare con ella… Ven conmigo."

_Ryoga sonrió y asintió con la cabeza…_

_En la habitación de Akane…_

_Kasumi y Ryoga entraron, sin hacer apenas ruido… Y Kasumi le indico a Ryoga, que se sentara en una silla, al lado había una cuna, finalmente Ryoga vio a su hija,_ y vio a Akane, ambas dormían… En ese instante Ryoga, sintió un profundo sentimiento, de ternura que jamás había sentido…

_Y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Kasumi se percato de ello, y se emociono también, y con una sonrisa, le puso las manos en los hombros…  
_

"Vamos Ryoga, cogela en brazos."

_Ryoga tomo delicadamente a la pequeña…_

"Hola, pequeña... eres preciosa, jamás me imagine, que esto ocurriría… Soy tan feliz."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

_Pregunto Ryoga, susurrando a Kasumi…_

"No tiene aun nombre, Akane quiso que esperásemos a que volvieras."

_Ryoga empezó a acariciar el rostro de Akane delicadamente…_

"Te quiero Akane."

_Susurro Ryoga…_

En ese instante Royga se percato, de que la chica movió una mano, iba a despertar… Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio que había alguien sentada en su cama…

"Hola, mi amor, buenas tardes."

_Dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa… Akane no distinguió la voz…_

"¿Quién eres?"

_Pregunto asustada…_

"Akane, soy yo, tu héroe… Tu héroe ha venido a rescatarte de tu pena, ha salvarte de tu enfermedad… Tu héroe Ryoga Hibiki."

_Akame miro al chico, y enseguida lo reconoció, aunque lucia distinto… Sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas, y lo abrazo, su expresión cambio de una de tristeza a una de felicidad…_

"RYOGA, RYOGA HAS VUELTO… TE NECESITABA."

Ryoga la correspondió al abrazo, y la abrazo firmemente, besándola en los labios, la chica lo beso apasionadamente…

"Ryoga… Yo, yo te necesitaba."

_Ella seguía llorando…_

"Akane perdóname, pero ahora lo se todo."

"Ryoga, ya no me importa nada, solo que has vuelto, y has conocido a tu hija."

"Si Akane, no volveré a separarme de ti, ni de ella."

_Akane sonrió feliz, abrazando a su pequeña, y dejándose acariciar por Ryoga…_

"Ryoga… ¿Cómo quieres que la llamemos?"

_Ryoga miro a los ojos de la niña…_

"Mmm, no se."

"Tiene tus mismos ojos."

_Dijo Akane…  
_

"Y tiene tu misma expresión, esa sonrisa que aunque es de una niña pequeña, es la misma sonrisa que desprendes tu, la misma sonrisa del ángel que eres, y el ángel que es esta pequeña…"

_Respondió Ryoga…_

"¿Y Si la llamamos Ukyo?"

"¿Ukyo?"

_Pregunto Akane confundida…_

"Si."

_Dijo Ryoga con determinación…_

"Gracias a ella, pude cumplir mi mayor sueño."__

"¿Tu mayor sueño?"

"Si Akane, la mayoría conocía mis sentimientos mi mayor sueño, pero ella fue la única que siempre me apoyo, me ayudo desde el primer momento… A Cumplirlo."

"¿Y Cual era?"

_Pregunto Akane confundida… El chico la miro a los ojos, y sonrió…_

"En que tu me permitirías estar a tu lado y demostrarte mi amor, y recibir tu amor."

"En que me hicieras el hombre mas feliz del mundo."

_Akane le cayeron lágrimas, ante las hermosas palabras de Ryoga, y nuevamente se besaron…_

_Varias horas después…_

El Regreso de Ryoga a Nerima… Fue una buena noticia, Y Cologne y Moouse fueron a verle, a la casa de Kasumi y el Doctor, allí estaba Akane con Ryoga y su pequeña Ukyo…

_Ryoga les contó más o menos lo que fue de su vida… Omitiendo detalles importantes y secretos de la orden…_

"Así que ya no eres aprendiz."

"No, supere las pruebas… Me he convertido en un Caballero de la Orden, soy la primera persona, que ha logrado convertirse en caballero en el menor tiempo, que ningún caballero había logrado, hasta ahora he tardado menos de 3 o 4 años, que es el tiempo normal… Solo me ha hecho falta 1 año y unos pocos meses."

"¿Y que trucos nuevos has aprendido?"

_Pregunto Moouse…_

"No puedo revelártelos, la orden me lo prohíbe, a menos que sea para defender la justicia."

"Pues vaya."

_Akane miraba sorprendida a Ryoga…_

"Bueno, os enseñare un truco."

"Necesito un voluntario… Akane ¿Quieres ser tu?"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, venid os lo mostrare fuera."

_Todos salieron fuera, y Ryoga se coloco frente a ellos, Akane se coloco a su lado…_

_  
_"Akane, necesito cogerte en brazos."

"Si."

_Dijo Akane nerviosa…_

"No temas, confía en mi."

_Ryoga la levanto y la sujeto con sus brazos, todos les miraban impacientes…_

"Mirad atentamente."

_El chico les miro unos segundos, y después miro al suelo, para un segundo después levantar la vista, y en menos de tres segundos, el cuerpo de Ryoga ascendió unos centímetros, empezó a levitar… Lentamente subía mas arriba, todos miraban boquiabiertos… Finalmente Ryoga se coloco a unos 2 metros de altura, encima de las cabezas de todos… Akane lo miraba sorprendida…_

"Ryoga…¿Estamos volando?"

_Pregunto Akane en sus brazos…_

"No, esto es levitar… Agarrate fuerte a mi, por que esto es volar."

_El chico empezó a moverse dando vueltas alrededor de la casa, mientras el se movía..._

"Es increíble, Ryoga… Estamos volando como los pájaros."

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Para un miembro de la orden, estos poderes no son nada."

"Es increíble."

_Tras un breve paseo, por la ciudad…_

Ryoga bajo a Akane, y con una sonrisa pregunto a todos…

"¿Qué os ha parecido?"

"Magnifico."

_Dijo Moouse con la boca abierta…_

"Por favor, no contéis nada, respecto a esto… Me esta prohibido utilizar estos poderes, por que si, solo los puedo emplear para traer la justicia y la paz."

_Después todos celebraron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Ryoga, por su regreso…_

A la mañana siguiente…

Ryoga y Moouse se encontraban en la puerta del Dojo Tendo…

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Si Moouse, no es justo… Ni para Akane, ni para Kasumi esta situación."

"¿Y Nabiki?..¿Sabe algo?."

"No, pero hoy hablare con los señores Saotome, y el señor Tendo… Puedes irte, si no quieres presenciar la escena."

"Me quedare, también me importan Akane y sus hermanas."

"Jamás te podré agradecer, cuanto has ayudado a Akane amigo mío, gracias de corazón."

"No te pongas sentimental, y llama ya."

_Ryoga sonrió, y llamo a la puerta… En seguida abrieron la puerta… Nabiki fue la que abrió, se sorprendió a ver a Ryoga y Moouse…_

"Chicos ¿A que habéis venido?"  
_  
Dijo la chica en un tono bajo, para que no la oyeran dentro de la casa…_

_  
_"Vengo a hablar con tu padre."__

"¿Ryoga?"__

"Nabiki, escúchame… No es justo, para tus hermanas lo que han pasado, por culpa de las estupidas ideas del Señor Tendo."

_La chica vio la determinación de Ryoga, y finalmente cedió…_

"Esta bien, pasad."

_Ella les invito a pasar dentro de su casa…_

"PAPA TIENES VISITA."

_Al rato, salio su padre, junto al Señor Saotome, y la señora Saotome… A ver a sus invitados, el señor Tendo… Reconoció al chico perdido, y lo miro con todo el desprecio del mundo…_

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa?"

"Escúcheme atentamente."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono firme, Nabiki parecía asustada, al igual que Moouse, y Nodoka miraba preocupada a los dos hombres…_

"Quiero que vuelva a admitir a su hija Akane, a nuestra hija, y a Kasumi en su casa… Y personalmente que se disculpe con ellas, y las perdone, y las siga cuidando, como su padre, que es."

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Se que usted quería, que ella se casara y tuviera descendencia con Ranma, pero surgió lo nuestro, y yo la amo, mas que nada en el mundo, y no permitiré ya que nada y nadie la aleje de mi camino."

"Puedes marcharte, por que ellas no van a volver, mientras Akane no se case con Ranma y tengan descendencia, y Kasumi se disculpe ante mi, públicamente."

"¿Qué esta diciendo?... TAN EGOISTA, TAN ESTUPIDO ES QUE NO VE QUE SUS HIJAS, LE QUIEREN Y SUFREN… MALDITO MONSTRUO."

"Tranquilo Ryoga."

_Dijo Moouse, pero Ryoga lo ignoro, Nodoka y Nabiki miraron asustadas y preocupadas, si esto seguía así, habría más que palabras…_

"MARCHATE DE MI CASA, Y VETE CON LA INFIEL DE MI HIJA, Y VUESTRA DESHONROSA HIJA"

_Ryoga le cayo una lagrimilla por su rostro, y su odio estallo en ese instante, una expresión de desprecio, y se le dibujo en el rostro, dirigida hacia el señor Tendo, y en sus ojos, emitieron un brillo rojo, lentamente levanto su puño derecho y cerrándolo lentamente, y el Señor Tendo, de repente sintió como si algo o alguien le apretara tan fuerte el cuello, que le era imposible respirar, le estaba estrangulando…_

"NO RYOGA, DETENTE."

_  
Gritaron Moouse y Nodoka, Nabiki empezó a llorar… El Señor Saotome, ataco a Ryoga, este volteo su rostro, y con una mirada llena de furia, sin moverse con su otra mano, sin tocarle, le lanzo una descarga, que lo empujo contra una pared, para enseguida volver a mirar al Señor Tendo, quien seguía intentando recuperar el aire, pero le era imposible…_

"Maldito Monstruo… Merece que lo mate, aquí y ahora."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono lleno de odio y desprecio dirigido hacia el Señor Tendo… Ninguno de los presentes, parecía reconocerle…_

"YA BASTA RYOGA."

_Nodoka grito a Ryoga, y en ese instante Ryoga soltó su puño derecho abriéndolo, y instantáneamente, el Señor Tendo… Este cayó al suelo, fatigado, intentando recuperar el aire, tras el estrangulamiento…_

Ryoga miro asustado, lo que había provocado… Y se dio media vuelta asustado…

_  
_" ¿Qué es lo que estado a punto de hacer?"__

"Discúlpenme… Esta bien, usted gana… Pero no permitiré que Akane y nuestra hija se vayan de mi lado."  
_  
Y el chico se fue corriendo, Moouse hizo una reverencia, y le siguió detrás…_

_  
_"ESPERA RYOGA."

_Varios minutos después… En el parque de Nerima…  
_  
"Moouse… ¿Casi mato al señor Tendo?"

"Ryoga, ya tranquilízate."__

"He estado a punto de perder el control… Dios sabe, lo que hubiera pasado, si lo hubiera hecho."__

"YA PASO RYOGA… Calmate."_  
_  
"No contaremos nada a nadie, y punto, será nuestro secreto… Hablare con Nabiki y Nodoka, y ellas no dirán nada."

_  
Dijo el chico de las gafas…_

"Gracias Moouse."

"De nada, Ryoga."

"A mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo, si hubieran hablado así de…"

_Ryoga capto lo que Moouse iba a decir, y se entristeció al ver el rostro de su amigo decaer, pero repentinamente sonrió…  
_  
"Ahora volvamos a casa, le diré a Kasumi, que nos prepare uno de sus mejores platos."

_Ryoga y Moouse sonrieron, y se encaminaron a casa de Kasumi, poco después… Todo regreso a la normalidad, Moouse por la tarde hablo con Nabiki y Nodoka, de respecto mantener el secreto… Aunque Kasumi lo descubrió, y juro no contarle nada a Akane… Mas que nada, por que eso le haría daño, por mucho que su padre les hubiera hecho, aun lo querían…Ryoga se instalo definitivamente con Akane en su casa, y ambos recuperaron un poco su felicidad, y el tiempo perdido…_  
_  
Y así rápidamente, pasaron 3 meses…_

En la ciudad de Nerima…

_Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban la ciudad… Y un hombre cubierto con una túnica marrón, caminaba por las calles… Rumbo a un lugar, que esta ciudad siempre ha sido muy conocido…_

_Varias horas después…_

"Dojo Tendo."

"Creo que es aquí."

_La figura sin pensarlo, llamo a la puerta…_

_Al rato un hombre, abrió la puerta, era un hombre que lucia una larga melena negra, y llevaba un uniforme de Karate, del mismo color…_

"¿Qué desea?"

_Pregunto el hombre secamente… El hombre de la túnica, lo miro por un segundo, y pregunto…_

"¿Se encuentra aquí, un joven llamado Ryoga Hibiki?."

_El hombre palideció al oír ese nombre, su expresión cambio, a una autentica de odio…_

"RYOGA HIBIKI… No vive aquí."

"¿Le ocurre algo?"

"A mi no me pasa nada, ahora si me disculpa estoy muy ocupado."

_La puerta se le cerró delante de sus narices…_

"¿Qué habrá pasado entre Ryoga y este hombre?"

_Se pregunto a si mismo, y se marcho de allí…_

Varias horas después…

En una calle de Nerima…

_Dos mujeres paseaban tranquilamente, una con un niño pequeño en brazos… Mientras charlaban amenamente…_

_El tipo encapuchado se percato de que charlaban, pero era una conversación normal, hasta que oyó un nombre que le resulto familiar…_

"Vaya Akane, me alegro que vayan mejor las cosas."

"(¿Akane?)"

_El hombre se giro… Y se acerco a ellas, y las detuvo educadamente…_

_  
_"Disculpen."

_Amabas mujeres voltearon, y vieron al hombre encapuchado que las llamo…_

"¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a Akane Tendo?"

_  
Ambas mujeres se asustaron un poco… Pero finalmente Akane, respondió…_

"Yo soy Akane Tendo."

_El hombre se bajo la capucha, desvelando su rostro… Este lucia un semblante serio, su pelo era liso, y no lucia muy largo, tenia un flequillito que le caía por un lado de la cara…_

"Mi nombre es Keith Katarm, y estoy buscando a una persona…"

"¿Keith Katarm?"

"Si, estoy buscando a un joven, se llama Ryoga Hibiki."

"¿Entonces usted es su maestro?"

"Mmm, entonces tu eres, la chica que Ryoga tanto me hablaba."

"¿Para que ha venido a Nerima?"

"Necesito contactar con el, por favor… podrían llevarme ante el, es muy importante."

"Bien, sígame."

Poco después…

_Akane y Kasumi entraban en su casa, trayendo a su invitado… Este miro como era la casa, y sonrió ligeramente, pensó para si mismo que era un bonito lugar para vivir…_

_Akane llamo a Ryoga…_

"RYOGA… POR FAVOR, VEN… Tienes visita."

_Tras unos segundos… Un joven de pelo largo, apareció…_

"¿Visita? ¿Yo?..¿Moouse?"

_Finalmente Ryoga se percato de que Akane venia con Kasumi, y otra persona, que Ryoga reconoció enseguida… Ryoga quedo paralizado un momento al verlo…_

"Ma, Maestro."

"Hola Ryoga."

_Dijo el con una perfecta reverencia…_

"Al fin te encontré."__

**CONTUNUARA…**


	7. Afrontando responsabilidades…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 7: Afrontando responsabilidades…**

"Ma, Maestro."

"Hola Ryoga."

_Dijo el con una perfecta reverencia…_

"Al fin te encontré."**  
**_  
Ryoga parecía sorprendido, su maestro le había encontrado, y esto no era muy bueno, pensó el chico, las mujeres miraban impacientes a ambos…_

"Maestro."

"Ryoga, me alegro de verte."

_Y finalmente el hombre abrazo a Ryoga, este le correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa…_

"Yo también me alegro de verle, maestro."

_Kasumi finalmente reacciono, y le ofreció preparar un té, a su invitado, el hombre sonrió, y lo acepto educadamente…_

_El hombre le pregunto a Ryoga… Cosas al estilo, ¿Por qué había desaparecido, ¿Dónde había estado, etc.… Enseguida Kasumi volvió con té, para todos, y Akane se sentó con su hija en brazos, junto al lado de Ryoga, y Kasumi se sentó cerca de ellos…_

_El maestro de Ryoga, tomo su te de un sorbo, y finalmente la sonrió, en señal de agradecimiento…_

"Delicioso, de los mejores té que he probado en mi vida."

"Gracias."

_Respondió ella, educadamente…_

"Maestro, cuénteme… Me buscaba ¿no?"

"Si, Ryoga… En realidad, tengo que contarte algo, pero…"

"No se preocupe, son de confianza… Además yo también debo contarle algo."

"Entonces empieza tu, mi querido amigo."

"Bien vera, ¿recuerda el día que llegue a la academia, al templo."

"Como no, el día que tome con orgullo a mi mejor y único aprendiz."

"Pues vera, yo estaba enamorado de una persona llamada Akane, que esta aquí conmigo, y ella y yo, bueno tuvimos un encuentro la noche anterior, antes de irme de aquí, creo que ya me entiende."

"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Vera, he incumplido uno de los códigos de la Orden, me enamore de una mujer, y recientemente descubrí que soy padre de una preciosa niña."

"Vaya Ryoga, no me esperaba una cosa así."

_Ryoga lo miro cabizbajo…_

"Lo siento maestro, yo, seguro que se siente decepcionado."

"No Ryoga, tu eres humano, al igual que todos."__

"La culpa no es tuya, quizás si yo hubiera sabido apoyarte y aconsejarte mejor… Quizás no hubieras pasado por este momento, tan duro."

"No maestro, yo la amaba, sin o con su aprobación, la culpa no es suya… Pero como comprenderá yo no puedo volver a la Orden, he incumplido uno de los códigos, les he fallado, y te he fallado a ti, maestro."

"Ryoga, escúchame."

"No digas tonterías, cuando entrantes a la orden, eras demasiado mayor, tu tenias tus caminos labrados, era un riesgo que la orden debía correr, yo me siento orgulloso de haberte enseñado, y creo que no has fallado a la orden, y menos me has fallado a mi."

_El maestro, le puso una mano a Ryoga en el hombro, Ryoga le tranquilizo… Y el hombre miro a Akane…_

"Tu eres la madre ¿verdad?"

"Si, señor."

"Como dijo Ryoga, eres encantadora, seguro que eres una excelente madre."

_La chica sonrió, y se puso colorada de vergüenza, el maestro sonrió… Ryoga se sonrojo un poco…_

"Maestro, me alegro que lo comprendas, tenia miedo, y por eso no quería volver al a Orden."_  
_  
"Lo comprendo Ryoga, pero nunca temas, recuerda que el miedo, puede ser nuestro mayor enemigo."

"Si, maestro."

"Ryoga, ahora me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, debes saber varias cosas."

"Pero ellas son de confianza."

"Por favor, Ryoga."

"Esta bien, Maestro."

_Finalmente Ryoga se disculpo ante ambas mujeres, y junto a su maestro, hicieron una reverencia, y se fueron a otra habitación… Tras unos instantes, ambos hombres estaban a solas…_

"Bien, maestro, usted me dirá."

"Te seré claro."

"Ryoga he venido a pedirte ayuda, tenemos un grave problema."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Un traidor, creemos… Ha traicionado a la orden, y ha matado a muchos de los nuestros, prácticamente ha matado a casi todos, solo quedamos unos pocos en la Orden."

"¿Qué?..¿Cuando ha ocurrido?"

_Al otro lado de la puerta, Kasumi y Akane escuchaban sorprendidas la historia…_

"Al poco de irte tu."

"Sufrimos un gran ataque, por parte de un enorme ejercito, pero aunque logramos contenerlo, alguien provoco la muerte de la mayoría de miembros, solo alguien de dentro pudo hacerlo, pero desconocemos quien fue el autor, solo sabemos que para haber matado a tantos miembros, tiene que ser uno de los mas poderosos miembros…

Muy pocos supervivientes, todos los aprendices murieron, incluyendo los niños, no tuvo piedad, mato a muchos maestros, y a casi todos los miembros del consejo, solo quedamos 4 o 5 caballeros"

"Es terrible… Incluso los niños."

_Ryoga cerró los puños, furioso… Akane y Kasumi palidecieron, imaginando que clase de monstruo, podía haber matado a unos niños…_

"Aun se desconoce, quien es el autor, pero siento decirte, que el consejo desconfía de todos, especialmente de ti."

"¿De mi?"

"El consejo sabia que tu eras uno de los miembros mas poderosos, y tu desapareciste sin decir nada a nadie, por eso sospecharon de ti."

"Pero, yo, yo jamás mataría a ningún miembro del consejo… Jamás sabré como agradecerles, por haberme permitido aprender de ellos y de ti."

"Ryoga, yo te creo… Nunca he dudado de ti, por eso vine a buscarte, por que te necesito, debemos cazar al traidor."

"Pero yo no puedo, maestro… Me necesitan aquí."

"Ryoga, yo no puedo cazar al traidor solo."

"Temí que dirías eso... Pero necesito tu ayuda."

"No morí, por que yo no estaba en el templo, el día que ocurrió… Estaba en una misión, pero hubiera muerto, si yo hubiera estado allí, aquel día, pero tu me superaste, tu ahora eres mas poderoso que yo, por eso te necesito."

"Maestro, es posible, que ese asesino traidor, intente cazarnos a nosotros."

"Mmm."

"Sin dudas, si el asesino es un miembro de la orden, sabrá que nosotros aun vivimos."

"Es posible."

"¿Quién mas sobrevivió?"

" Mmm, el maestro Telos y el maestro Sang, y miembros del consejo solo el maestro Zinder… Y nosotros dos."

"¿El maestro Yadrat a muerto?"

"Si, ha muerto."

"Es imposible, el era el miembro mas antiguo del consejo."

"Pero era mayor, su fuerza ya no es la que era, cuando yo era joven."

"Mmm."

"Maestro tengo una idea."

"Tenderemos una trampa a ese asesino."

"¿Una trampa?"

"Si, dejaremos que ese asesino, venga hacia nosotros, y le cazaremos… "

"Pero eso es muy peligroso, Ryoga… No podemos arriesgar tanto."

"Maestro, creo que es lo mas correcto, no tenemos nada que perder."

"Hay mucho en juego."

"Por eso mismo, le esperaremos y estaremos preparados."

"Esta bien, Ryoga, tienes razón."

"Prepararemos esta estrategia mas calmadamente, pero yo debo informar al resto."

"Me llevara un par de horas, pero así lo haré."

"Bien, yo le esperare aquí."

"Ah, por cierto Ryoga, ¿Sigues teniendo los sueños?"

_Ryoga ensombreció un poco el resto… Y afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Si, maestro, no siempre, pero los tengo a menudo… Son como visiones, y me tienen preocupado, pero no quiero que interfieran en mi misión."

"Recuerda Ryoga, el subconsciente, nos puede engañar y jugar malas pasadas… Confía en ti, y algún día, tus miedos te abandonaran por completo, jamás olvides esto."

"Gracias maestro."

_Tras una reverencia, Keith se retiro del domicilio de Kasumi y el Doctor, Y Ryoga se quedo allí sentado en un sofá, pensando en todo, hasta que Akane se acomodo junto a el…_

" ¿Habéis estado escuchando la conversación? ¿Verdad?."

"Así es, Ryoga… Y No quiero que lo hagas, es muy peligroso."

"Tranquila Akane, confía en mi, ahora soy uno de los miembros mas poderoso, NO, ahora soy el mas poderoso."

"¿Ryoga?"

"¿Qué sueños tienes?... Quiero que me lo expliques, ¿Qué es lo que te angustia y te atormente?"

_El chico sonrió a Akane y solo le susurro…  
_

"Nada, son sueños absurdos."

_Ella lo abrazo, con lágrimas…_

"Ryoga no me ocultes cosas."

"Ryoga, no quiero perderte… Te amo tanto."

_El chico la correspondió al abrazo, ella lloraba…_

"Yo también te amo Akane, y no permitiré que pase nada malo."

"Cuéntamelo, por favor."

_Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba… El se separo un poco, y la miro a los ojos, estos aun tenían lagrimas, finalmente el cedió…_

"Veras, Akane, llevo unos meses, teniendo un sueño, es el mismo sueño se repite constantemente… En el apareces hermosa, como eres en verdad… Eres un ángel puro, apareces en una pradera llena de flores y vida, pero de repente empiezas a derramar lágrimas de sangre, y todo se oscurece, todo se sume en la completa oscuridad… Yo intento encontrarte, pero no puedo, y cuando te encuentro, apareces muerta en el suelo, y al fondo, al final veo un túnel blanco, y veo una figura, pero soy incapaz de identificarla… El único rasgo que veo en esa figura, es una sonrisa…"

"Tranquilo Ryoga."

"Solo es un sueño."

_Akane lo abrazo, el chico tiritaba de escalofríos, pero le correspondió el abrazo…_

"No lo permitiré, no te dejare morir."

"Ryoga, se que me protegerás de todo, confió plenamente en ti."

"Gracias Akane, esas palabras son muy importantes para mi."

"Besame, Ryoga."

_Ryoga beso de nuevo a Akane, y esta lo beso, y con una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto…_

"Ahora estamos solos, mi hermana y el doctor, tardaran unas horas..."

_Ryoga sonrió placidamente, Akane lo cogio del brazo, y lo encamino directo a su habitación, tendrían tiempo de sobra, para demostrarse su amor…_

Varias horas después… En la noche…

Todos cenaban tranquilamente, mientras hablaban placidamente, de temas irrelevantes, cuando en ese instante, Ryoga escucho su localizador…

"Disculpadme."

_Y el chico se levanto, y retiro de la sala…_

_Ryoga salio a la calle, y conecto su localizador…_

"Aquí Ryoga Hibiki."

"Ryoga, soy yo Keith."

"Maestro, ¿Qué ocurre?."

"Ha habido problemas."

"Hemos perdido toda señal con el templo, y con los maestros supervivientes, me temo que ha pasado algo terrible."

"¿Qué?"

"Me encaminare hacia el, tu permanece allí, y no te muevas bajo ningún concepto… Tengo un mal presentimiento."

"Yo también lo tengo, maestro."

"Recuerda permanece allí, y resguarda a tu familia, intenta que se vayan lejos."

"Yo contactare contigo en un par de días."

"Si maestro."

"Adiós Ryoga, permanece en alerta."

_La comunicación finalmente se corto… Ryoga se quedo unos instantes en la calle, sintiendo en su rostro el calido aire nocturno de Nerima, pensando en todo lo ocurrido… Y finalmente entro…_

Todos les esperaban impaciente… Y el quiso evitar las inevitables preguntas, pero estas llegaron…

"¿Qué pasa, Ryoga."

_Pregunto Akane…_

"Voy a seros sincero, las cosas se han agravado."

"Han desaparecido los miembros restantes, todos, solo quedamos mi maestro y yo, aun operativos."

"Doctor Tofu, usted podría dejar su consultorio durante un tiempo, ausentarse unas semanas."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero, que todos os vayáis a la Aldea de las Amazonas, allí permaneceréis seguros, también le diré que se marchen a Cologne y Moouse, aquí no estáis seguros."

"Entiendo."

_Dijo el Doctor Tofu, con su rostro preocupado, y Kasumi miro angustiada a ambos hombres, pero…_

"NI EN BROMA."

_Grito Akane…_

"No te dejare solo, Ryoga, no me iré sin ti, a ningún lado."

"Akane, entiendelo, esto no es un juego, esto es un tema muy serio… El consejo ha desaparecido, y era el consejo mas poderoso, que jamás ha existido, sus miembros eran los mejores guerreros del mundo, si han muerto, solo han podido morir a manos de un monstruo, alguien tan poderoso, que solo yo o mi maestro, podamos enfrentarlo…"

"ES MUY PELIGROSO, NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA."

"No me pasara nada, recuerda que yo soy el miembro mas poderoso, y cuento con la ayuda de mi maestro, que también lo es."

"Te prometo, que será cuestión de días."

_Finalmente Akane cedió, y agacho la cabeza…_

"Además estarás con tu familia, y yo me reuniré con vosotros pronto, en un par de días."

"Esta bien, Ryoga, pero recuerda que tienes una hija."

"Lo se mi amor, y que tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa."

_Ambos se besaron, Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, sonrieron, e hicieron lo mismo…_

_Tras separarse Ryoga, alego que iba a poner en aviso a Cologne… Y la llamo por teléfono…_

"Aquí Restaurante Nekohatten."

Dijo una voz masculina…

"¿Moouse?"

"¿Ryoga?"

"Si, soy yo, escucha… Necesito que vengáis inmediatamente hacia la casa de Kasumi…"

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Luego os lo explicare, no ha pasado nada, solo necesito que vengáis."

"Ah, y ves a buscar antes a Nabiki, y a la Señora Saotome… Al Dojo Tendo."

"Descuida, en una hora estaremos todos allí."

_Una hora después…_

_Todos estaban en la casa de Kasumi…_

_Cologne, Moouse, Nabiki y Nodoka, junto al resto que ya conocía la historia… Escuchaban atentamente, la historia que Ryoga les contaba…_

"Por eso, quiero que todos, os vayáis lejos de aquí, si es posible a la Aldea de las amazonas, eso ¿si no hay ningún problema?"

_Dijo Ryoga, mirando a Cologne… Esta afirmo con la cabeza…_

"No hay ningún problema, en absoluto, nos marcharemos inmediatamente, mañana por la mañana."

"Gracias."

"Ryoga, yo me quedare contigo."

_Dijo Moouse, todos le miraron…_

"No Abandonare a un amigo."

"No, Moouse, necesito que les protejas… Tu eres el mas capacitado para esa misión."

"Pero…"

"MOOUSE… Tu vendrás con nosotros."

"Nabiki, ¿tu no tendrás problemas en ausentarte unos días? ¿No?"_  
"No, Ryoga, no te preocupes, además, hace mucho que no me voy con mis hermanas de vacaciones a ningún lado…"_

_Dijo ella, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a sus dos hermanas…_

_Ryoga suspiro, con una sonrisa…_

"¿Y usted señora Saotome?"__

"Yo me quedo aquí, no puedo ausentarme del Dojo Tendo, y ni puedo abandonar a mi marido, ni al señor Tendo."__

"No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien."

"Si, no se preocupen, yo me quedare aquí, permaneceré alerta para protegerles."

_Tras la reunión… Todos se marcharon, quedando para al día siguiente por la mañana, para la partida… excepto Moouse y Nabiki que se quedaron en la casa, a petición de ambos…_

Ryoga y Moouse charlaban tranquilamente en una terraza de la casa…

"Moouse, tu deberás protegerlas en todo momento, confió en ti amigo."

"No te preocupes, Ryoga… Cologne y yo, las protegeremos y el Doctor Tofu, también es fuerte, nos ayudara."

_Ryoga lo miro con una sonrisa…_

"Ahora que estamos solos."__

"Moouse, prométeme, que si a mi, me llegara a pasar algo, tu las cuidaras…"__

"No digas tonterías, Ryoga… Sabes que yo las cuidaría siempre, pero a ti no te pasara nada."

"Gracias amigo."

_Ryoga abrazo a Moouse, este le correspondió al abrazo… En ese instante, la puerta de la terraza se abrió, y aparecieron Akane y Nabiki…_

"Vaya muestra mas cariñosa de afecto, tienen, y eso que sois hombres."

_  
La mediana de las Tendo, dijo en un tono burlón…  
_

_Mooyse y Ryoga se separaron rápidamente… Akane se rió ligeramente, ante el color rojo de los rostros de ambos chicos…_

" ¿De que hablabais?"

_Pregunto Nabiki…_

"Bueno, pues charlábamos de cosas de hombres."

_Dijo Moouse en un tono serio, intentando hacer que hablaba con madurez…_

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, claro."

_Dijo Ryoga con una expresión confundida…_

Akane le dio un capón a Ryoga, no muy fuerte…

"No os hagáis los tontos."

"Que os hemos pillado."

"Hablabais sobre el viaje."

"Si, le decía a Moouse, que mas le vale que os cuidara bien, por que si no…"

_Decía Ryoga en un tono sarcástico, colocando su brazo en el hombro de Moouse…_

"Hombres."

_Dijeron ambas mujeres con suspiro… Tras unos segundos, los cuatro empezaron a reír animadamente…_

Tras un ratillo, Moouse cogio del brazo a Nabiki…

"_Si nos disculpáis es tarde, y debemos marcharnos."_

_Y salio con Nabiki del brazo, arrastrándola… Ryoga y Akane los miraron confundidos…_

" ¿Por qué me has sacado así?"

"Por que es la ultima noche, que permanecerán juntos, déjales estar a solas."__

"Además tenemos que hacer las maletas, te acompaño a casa… Es peligroso que vayas sola a estas horas."

"Bueno, si quieres acompañarme, pero no te pagare."

"No hay problema, y yo no soy como tu."

"¿Qué INSINUAS?"

"Nada, vamonos."

_Dijo Moouse arrastrando nuevamente a Nabiki… Kasumi solo sonreía…_

Mientras en la terraza…

Akane y Ryoga se besaban, mirando las estrellas…

"Mira como lucen las estrellas."

_Ryoga se percato de que Akane, estaba llorando, aunque ella intentaba disimular…_

"No llores Akane, solo estaremos distanciado un par de días, podrás llamarme todos los días."__

"Ryoga, quiero que me beses, como el primer beso que nos dimos."__

Tras unos segundos, Ryoga la beso nuevamente, y así permanecieron unos minutos…

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos estaban reunidos en la puerta de la casa de Kasumi y el Doctor, y estaban listos, Ryoga y Nodoka se hispieron de ellos…

Tras unas largas despedidas, y unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, todos partieron rumbo a su destino a China, Ryoga y Nodoka se quedaron solos…

Nodoka miraba a los ojos de Ryoga, en estos reflejaban tristeza, aunque el chico intento ocultarla… Era comprensible, se había quedado solo, y no sabia si volvería a ver a sus seres mas queridos…

"¿Estas bien, Ryoga."

"Si, no se preocupe."

"No te preocupes, los volveremos a ver a todos."

"Si, gracias, estoy seguro."

"Ryoga, Si quieres algo, no dudes en llamarme… ¿Sabes cocinar y demás?"

"Si, no se preocupe, se defenderme yo solito, muchas gracias, no se preocupe si necesito algo la llamare."

_Finalmente la señora Saotome se marcho, y Ryoga se metió de nuevo en la casa, aunque ahora le parecía enorme, puesto que estaba el solo…_

Y pasaron varios días…

Ryoga esperaba impaciente, y aburrido noticias de su maestro, o de alguien… Akane había telefoneado todos los días, para a ver que tal estaba, ellos estaban bien, Akane y Ryoga hablaban unas dos horas todos los días, y se contaban las cosas, bueno Akane contaba más cosas que Ryoga… Pero a ambos, les agradaban esas conversaciones, ya que a ambos les relajaba esas conversaciones, a Akane la hacían tranquilizarse, y a Ryoga mantener la cordura y no volverse loco…

Todo seguía igual, Ryoga esperaba noticias de su maestro, cada día se impacientaba mas, todos los días, registraba la ciudad, para ver si veía algo extraño, pero era todo tan normal, por su ronda, siempre pasaba por el Dojo Tendo, y desde un árbol se aseguraba de su bienestar, hasta que un día…

_Su localizador sonó finalmente, Ryoga lo cogio impaciente…_

"Si."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Si, maestro, dígame."__

"Esto es muy grave, todos los miembros han caído, la orden ha desaparecido por completo… y he descubierto quien es el traidor."

"Su nombre es…"

¡¡¡_CRASH_!

_Ryoga sintió una extraña sensación, que le hizo saltar a tiempo, pero su localizador cayo al suelo, haciéndose pedazos…_

"Hola, Ryoga."

_Mientras en las ruinas del Templo…_

" ¿Ryoga?"

"RYOGA."

"RYOGA."

"Mierda, se ha cortado la comunicación, ¡¡¡¡RYOGA ESTA EN PELIGRO!."

_En Nerima…_

_Ryoga miraba sorprendido a su atacante, este le había sorprendido, había destrozado su comunicador, cuando Ryoga se fijo en el…Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer a quien tenia delante de el…_

"¿Ranma?"__

**CONTUNUARA…**


	8. ¿El Regreso de Utcchan?…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 8: ¿El Regreso de Utcchan?…**

"¿Ranma?"

"Si, Ryoga, soy yo, Ranma."

_Ryoga estaba sorprendido, y lo miro serio…_

" ¿Qué haces tu aquí, ¿Y por que me has atacado?"

"Ryoga, Ryoga, se que tienes muchas preguntas… Pero hay algo más importante, Ukyo esta viva, RYOGA… He encontrado la forma de resucitarla, y lo logre esta viva."

"¿Ukyo?... ¿Qué?... ¿Esta viva?."

"Si, ¿no es maravilloso?"

_Ryoga miraba asustado a Ranma…_

"¿Qué, ¿Cómo es posible, ella estaba muerta."

_Ranma se acerco a Ryoga lentamente… Pero Ryoga se puso en guardia, desenfundando su espada con una mano y con la otra su clásico paraguas…_

_  
_"NO TE ACERQUES."

"¿Ryoga?... ¿Qué te pasa, ¿No estas contento?"__

"Ranma… ¿Cómo puedo creerte?... Antes me atacaste, y tu le dijiste a Akane, que no querías volver a verme."

"Akane, ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Esta bien, Ranma."__

"¿Y Shampoo?... ¿No estaba contigo?"__

"Estaba."__

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Me dejo abandonado, se fue… Cuando encontré el modo de resucitar a Ukyo, se marcho… Dijo que estaba loco, si pretendía hacer tal cosa, y se fue, no la culpo, yo me obsesione con la idea."

"Ranma… Siento un gran poder en ti… ¿Qué poder es ese?"

"Ryoga, amigo, al igual que tu, yo estoy también instruido en los caminos del poder de la orden."

"¿Conoces los caminos de la Orden?"

"Si, así es, y ya complete mi entrenamiento."

"Pero en realidad, eso no es lo importante."

"Ranma, si perteneces a la orden, ¿Y sigues vivo?"

"TU DEBES CONOCER AL TRAIDOR."

"Ryoga, se que desconfías de mi, pero yo no soy el traidor, pero desde tu punto de vista, el traidor es un miembro, y si te dijera que no lo es."

"¿Qué?... ¿Insinúas que no fue un miembro?"

"No, no insinuó nada, te estoy diciendo, que no fue un miembro, si no que en realidad, fue la misma orden la que se traiciono."

"¿Qué?"

"Ryoga, ¿Y si te dijera, que la orden ha desaparecido, por que intentaron hacerse con el poder?

"Eso no es posible, lo habríamos sentido."

"Pero recuerda su poder, ellos podían ocultarse fácilmente."

"…"

"Ryoga, tu crees que la Orden luchaba por la justicia y la paz, pero era todo mentira, solo querían el poder."

"La orden lo planeo cuidadosamente, tenia varios templos, por el mundo, aunque tu solo conocieras el del Tibet, tenia mas… Pero mi maestro, el hombre que me instruyo, lo sabia, su nombre era Akira, y era uno de las mayores leyendas de la orden."

"¿Akira el legendario?"

"Si, era tan poderoso, que prácticamente, abandono la orden, por que vio sus oscuras intenciones, y el me encontró junto a Shampoo… Vio en mi, excelentes cualidades, o eso dijo el… Y me ofreció convertirme en su pupilo… Yo lo rechace, pero tras un combate, y sufrir una gran y humillante derrota, acepte encantado."

"Su entrenamiento era tan intenso y duro… Que un entrenamiento de un año, el lo podía hacer en dos o tres meses, así que con el tiempo, supere las pruebas, y el oficialmente me nombro caballero de la orden."

"Entonces fue, cuando me contó el secreto del poder de resurrección… Y también el secreto del poder de evitar la muerte."

"¿El poder de evitar la muerte?"

"Si, ¿no te parece increíble?"

"(Akane)"

"Estas diciendo, ¿que tu maestro lo conoce?"

"Si, y el me lo enseño, y resucitamos a Ukyo… Fue muy duro, pero lo logramos."

"¿Y donde esta ella?"

"Esta en un lugar escondida, en una isla… Permanece en coma, y aun no ha despertado… El poder no es exacto, y no siempre se consigue a la primera."

"Confió en que juntos, podremos hacerla despertar."

"¿Y tu maestro?"

"Mi maestro, esta desaparecido..."

"¿Y la orden?... ¿Por que han muerto todos los miembros?"

"Veras… Recuerdas el código, las normas… Pues mi maestro, al contarme su secreto, la orden lo descubrió, intento darnos caza… Nunca os informaron a ti y a tu maestro, por que sabían de tu vínculo hacia Ukyo y hacia mí… Por eso te ocultaron la verdad."

"¿Qué verdad?"

"La verdad, que ellos intentaron matarnos a mi y a mi maestro y incluso intentaron acabar con Ukyo, yo lo presencie."

"¿Qué, pero… Eso no es posible"

"Lo es, Ryoga, vaya si lo intentaron, mandaron varios miembros mi maestro, tuvo que matarlos."

"Luego nos pusieron en prioridad absoluta de caza… Y mi maestro fue a solucionarlo, y bueno… Ese fue el final de la academia… "

"¿Y LOS NIÑOS?... Ellos también murieron."

"Lo se, y me duele en el alma, que los matara, cuando descubrí la noticia, yo me enfrente a el, le reproche que no era necesario, pero el me derroto y huyo… Estoy asustado, por que no puedo hacer nada."

"Te necesito, juntos le derrotaremos, eso si le encontramos… Se que eres el miembro mas poderoso de la orden, por eso con tu poder y el mío, podremos enfrentarnos a el… Y eso a el, le da miedo."

"¿Y mi maestro?"

"El maestro Katarm, a estas alturas debe estar muerto... El verdadero objetivo de Akira, era hacerse con el poder… Para ello tuvo que eliminar a todos aquellos que representaban una amenaza para el… Desde el momento que extermino con la orden, el perdió el julio… Y se obsesiono con el control, por eso me vi obligado a huir, y esconder a Ukyo."

"Keith, sabe protegerse solo, contactare con el, cuando pueda… SI TU NO ME HUBIERAS ROTO EL LOCALIZADOR."

"Mejor así, Ryoga… El pertenecía al consejo, quizás si descubriera la verdad, intentaría acabar con Ukyo."

"Eso lo dudo, jamás intentaría matar a nadie."

"A veces el miedo, te hace ver o hacer cosas, que ni imaginas."

"No debes temer nada, y controlarte siempre… ¿Y por cierto, la dejaste sola a Ukyo?"

"No, no te preocupes, esta con una persona de confianza."

"¿Quién?"

"¿No recuerdas a una hermosa pelirroja con trenza?"

_Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa…_

"¿Ranko?... Entonces, ¿Usaste el agua?"

"Si, la use finalmente, antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento… Ranko y Shampoo se hicieron amigas, pero a pesar de eso, Shampoo se fue."

"Entiendo."

"…"

_Ryoga se quedo pensativo… Ranma lo miro serio…_

"Amigo, no te guardo rencor por lo de Akane… Además Ukyo, siempre era mi prometida bonita… Y no la tonta marimacho."

"¿Aun sigues insultándola?"

"Lo digo en broma, cerdito."

"Bien, Ryoga… ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Creo que no me queda mas remedio, pero no lo hago por ti, solo por Ukyo… Y pobre de ti, como intentes traicionarme."

"Bien, perfecto… Te juro que ella esta viva."

"Pero antes debo hacer unas cosas… Y tu debes ir al Dojo Tendo, tus padres te quieren ver, les hará feliz verte."

"¿Siguen viviendo en el Dojo?"

"Si, con el Señor Tendo."

"Bien, en unas horas volveré aquí… Estate preparado."

"Aquí estaré."

_Ranma partió en rumbo al Dojo Tendo… Ryoga se quedo mirándolo… Aun dudaba de las intenciones del chico, pero si esto era una trampa, el la detonaría… Ya que esta trampa no afectaría a sus seres queridos…_

Y se metió en la casa, cuando se aseguro que Ranma, estaba lejos…

Busco el teléfono, y rápidamente telefoneo…

En China… En la aldea de las amazonas…

_Un joven chino se encontraba entrenando, ofreciendo un magnifico Show a dos jóvenes hermanas, una de ellas con una niña pequeña en brazos… Kasumi, se encontraba con el resto de amazonas, y estaba cocinando algún plato para sus invitados, el Doctor Tofu se encontraba leyendo en una pequeña biblioteca… Y Cologne supervisaba el entrenamiento del chico, desde lejos…_

_Cuando una amazona llamo a la anciana…_

"Maestra, Tiene una llamada desde Nerima"

_Cologne se apresuro, y cogio el teléfono…_

"Aquí Cologne."__

"Abuela, soy yo Ryoga."_  
_

"¿Ryoga?"

"Si, estoy en el domicilio del Doctor Tofu y Kasumi."

"Escúcheme, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero han cambiado muchas cosas."

"He descubierto quien es el traidor… Pero hay algo mas importante."

"Ukyo, Ukyo esta viva… Me encontré con Ranma, el vino buscándome, y me lo confeso."

"Eso es imposible, Ryoga… Ella estaba…"

"Lo se, pero aun me cuesta creerlo, voy a partir con Ranma, a asegurarme de que ella esta viva, permanezcan allí un tiempo mas, y luego vuelvan a Japón... Respecto al traidor de la orden, ya se quien es, me encargare de el, si es posible, si se topan con mi maestro, no le digan nada de mi, háganle creer que me fui sin decir nada a nadie."

"Pero…"

"Abuela, necesito que lo haga, ahora no puedo confiar en nadie, mas que en usted."

"Si se topan con el, díganle que no saben nada de mi… Solo que les abandone, sin mediar palabra."

"Y por favor, no le diga nada de esto a Akane… Solo dígale que la quiero a ella y a nuestra hija, y que pronto volveremos a estar juntos."

"Adiós, cuide a todos."

_La comunicación se corto finalmente…_

_  
La anciana se quedo unos instantes pensando… Cuando finalmente reunió a todos…_

Mientras en Nerima…

Poco después… Ryoga permanecía sentado esperando a Ranma, estaba triste, confundido, ahora no sabia a quien creer, desconfiaba plenamente de Ranma, pero y si era cierto, y Ukyo seguía vivo, y si su maestro conocía el poder de detener la muerte, realmente al igual que el de resucitar a un muerto… Y si Ranma lo engañaba y le llevaba una trampa, y si Keith, descubría que va ayudar a su enemigo… Y si el había muerto, y ahora su discípulo se une al asesino de su maestro… ¿Qué clase de discípulo haría tal cosa?... Todo eran miles de pensamientos, Ryoga se volvía loco, por momentos… 

Finalmente Ranma, había regresado al domicilio del Doctor Tofu y Kasumi, y allí Ryoga le invito a pasar, y empezó a conversar con el, de los últimos detalles, antes de partir…

"¿Ya te has despedido?"

_Le pregunto Ranma a Ryoga…_

"Mmm, ¿Despedirme, ¿de quien?"

"De Akane, tonto… Se que te has despedido de ellas."

"Eso no te incumbe, ahora quiero pensar, así que no me molestes… Y mas vale, que me lleves ante Ukyo, si no lo pagaras."

"Vamos."

_Finalmente salieron de Nerima pocos minutos después… Ambos acordaron, no usar su poder, para que sus maestros, no los detectaran… Y partieron sigilisomente…_

_Una semana después…_

Ryoga y Ranma, estaban a bordo de un barco, que se dirigía a la isla… Ryoga parecía ya haber aceptado a Ranma, al menos ya no le trataba tan duramente, Ranma al parecer se había portado bien, se disculpo con Ryoga, por lo de Akane… Ryoga le prometió, que le ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera, para hacer volver a Ukyo, y despertarla de su coma…

Finalmente tras unas horas en barco, llegaron a su destino…

"Por fin hemos llegado."

"¿Esta muy lejos?"

"No, sígueme."

_Ranma y Ryoga continuaron su viaje… Su destino andaba cerca…_

_Mientras en Japón… en Nerima…_

_El grupo había regresado, se encontraban en casa de Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, ya todos conocían la historia, y aunque intentaron ocultárselo a Akane, ella ya también lo había descubierto, desde entonces… Ella parecía muy preocupada, tenía miedo, no solo por Ryoga, sino también por Ranma…_ _Temía perder para siempre, a sus dos únicos amores, sin contar al Doctor Tofu, que también fue una persona importante en su vida, pero ni la mitad, de que lo son Ranma y Ryoga…._

"Me pregunto si Ranma y Ryoga… ¿Estarán bien?"

"Claro que si."

"Lo que yo me pregunto, si es verdad eso que dijo, resucitar a Ukyo."

"Mmm, jamás había oído tal cosa, pero seria maravilloso."

"Esperemos que así sea."

"¿No crees Akane?"

"Ah, si, claro… maravilloso."

_Dijo la chica, un poco desganada…_

"No te preocupes Akane, ellos volverán… Ryoga volverá por ti."

"Gracias Kasumi."

_En la isla… Muy lejos de allí… En una pequeña casa…_

"RANKO."

_Llamo Ranma, al poco alguien abrió la puerta, y allí aparecía una hermosa pelirroja, con el pelo suelto, y vistiendo ropas muy femeninas, y muy sugerentes, esto no lo paso inadvertido el chico perdido, esta a ver a Ranma, se lanzo a abrazarlo, pero enseguida se soltó, cuando vio a otra persona.._

"Ranma, ¿Quién es tu acompañante, es muy guapo."

"¿Ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos, afeminada."

_Dijo el desconocido, en un tono calmado…_

_Ranko al oír esas palabras, se eunferecio, pero enseguida le resultaron familiares…_

"NO, NO PUEDE SER… ¡¡¡¡RYOGA, CERDITO!."

"Solo Ryoga."

_Dijo el, pero ella se lanzo a abrazar a Ryoga efusivamente, esto puso algo mas nervioso al chico, y enseguida se separo…  
_  
"Vaya recibimiento, ¿eh, Ryoga."  
_  
Ranko enseguida se inclino hacia Ryoga…_

"Esto, Ryoga, gracias, gracias a ti, puedo vivir una vida libre, sin ataduras, ni maldiciones… Muchas gracias, jamás olvidare esto."

"No hay de que, Ranko."

"Por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste con P-Chan?"

"Oh, esta bien, esta con Akane."

"Vaya, Akane, me gustaría verla."

"Ranma, vinimos, por que, íbamos a ayudar a Ukyo."

"Ranko, ¿Cómo esta Ukyo?"

"Sigue igual, lo siento."

"Pasemos a verla."

_Pocos minutos después…_

_Ranma, Ryoga y Ranko se encontraban en una habitación, Ryoga no daba crédito a lo que veía, Ukyo estaba postrada en su cama, la toco el rostro, y este estaba caliente, es decir aun vivía…_

_Ryoga le caía una pequeña lagrima, que ni Ranma, ni Rango se percataron…_

"Ranma, tenias razón… Tu me has demostrado, que podía confiar en ti."

"GRACIAS Amigo."

"No, Ryoga, fui muy duro contigo, hablando con Akane, pero he aprendido la lección, solo espero que me perdones."

_Ryoga abrazo a Ranma, en señal de amistad… Ranko, le caían lagrimas, se sentía emocionada…_

"Tenemos que ayudarla."

"Solo hay un modo."

"Tiene que beber, un poco de tu sangre..."

"¿Mi sangre?."

"Si, ella tiene que beber sangre, de la persona que mas aprecie."

"Pero Ranma, ese eres tu… Ella te amaba."

"Pero ella murió por mi culpa, sus sentimientos, están confusos."

"Yo intente darle un poco de mi sangre, pero fue inútil."

"Por eso, tu eres el único, que puede."

"Entonces… Lo haré."

"Bien, toma."

_Ranma le tiro una navajita a Ryoga, este la cogio en el aire…_

"Yo tengo que poner de mi parte… Yo tengo que hacer el trabajo más difícil, tengo que entrar en su mente… Y hablar con ella."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, esta todo preparado… Puede que te desmayes, pero Ranko, te curara."

"¿Estas lista?"

"Si, cuando queráis… No te preocupes, Ryoga, yo te cuidare, no permitiré que te desangres."

"Yo, permaneceré en coma, durante unas horas… El tiempo que este metido en su mente."

_Los tres se colocaron en sus puestos, Ryoga se sentó en una silla, al lado de Ukyo, que permanecía tumbada en una cama, Ranma se coloco en el otro lado de la cama, sentado también… Y rango permanecía de pie…_

"Bien, lo primero, Ryoga tienes que tomar esto… Es un liquido especial, el hará que tu sangre se caliente, tardara unos segundos, sentirás como te quema por dentro, pero no te preocupes… Luego debes hacerte un pequeño corte, y dárselo a Ukyo en los labios, ella lo debe tragar… Yo me tengo que sincronizar… Para concentrarme, y entrar en su mente, para ello tengo que beber esto, y permanecer en contacto físico con ella… ¿Lo has comprendido?"

"Si, creo que si."

"Bien, no podemos fallar."

_Finalmente Ranma y Ryoga, se bebieron su líquido respectivamente… Ryoga sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, y por un instante, pasó un último pensamiento…_

"(Ukyo te salvaremos… Perdóname Akane)"

_En ese instante, la bebida hizo efecto… Y Ryoga, empezó a sentir como su sangre, se calentaba… El chico empezó a gritar de dolor, Ranko tuvo que calmarlo…_

"Vamos, Ryoga, tranquilo, tranquilo."

Ranma se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia pleno, había caído en redondo encima de la cama de Ukyo, sin soltar su mano de la de la chica… Ryoga ayudado por Ranko, logro mantenerse firme, y hacerse el corte, y seguida coloco su brazo encima de los labios de Ukyo… La sangre parecía caer por la boca de la chica, cuando Ryoga, no pudo más y se desmayo, pero con un último esfuerzo agarro la mano libre de Ukyo… Y finalmente perdió el conocimiento…

_  
_"Ukyo despierta."

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras del chico perdido…  
_

_Ranko, rápidamente, le curo la herida, desinfectándola, quería colocar a Ryoga, en una cama… Pero vio, que ambos habían puesto sus manos en la manos del a chica… Ella se dio cuenta, más bien lo sabía, que les importaban bastante, ya que ambos la querían muchísimo…  
_

"(Que afortunada eres Ukyo.)"

_Ranko suspiro, cayéndole una lagrima por el rostro…_

Mientras…

_Ranma se encontraba caminando, estaba en una playa perdido…_

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

_Ranma vislumbro a lo lejos, sentados en la orilla de la playa, a dos niños, sentados en la orilla de la playa, hablando tranquilamente, ambos niños no tendrían mas de seis años…_

"Utcchan."

"Dime, Ranchan."

"Tengo hambre."

_Ella lo miraba divertida, y le dio un pequeño Okonomiyaki que guardaba, el chico lo engullía… Ranma desde lo lejos, sonrió y siguió caminando…_

"Que inocente, éramos."

_Ahora veía una escena, era un camino, la pequeña niña corría detrás un carro, encima de este, estaba el mismo, de pequeño, ambos lloraban…_

"Jamás te perdonare, por aquello Papa."

_Dijo en voz alta, la niña se cayo al suelo, muy fatigada ya no podía continuar…_

_El chico se acerco por detrás y le coloco las manos en los hombros y dijo unas palabras…_

"No te rindas, Utcchan… El te quiere... Pero aun es pronto para eso."

_La niña sorprendida se giro, pero Ranma, ya no estaba allí…_

El chico continúo su camino, y ahora vio a Ukyo, más mayor con 16 años…

"Se encontraba frente a Ranma, este acaba de descubrir, que ella era una mujer…

"(Que estupido fui.)"

_El siguió su camino…_

_Ahora se veía a ella discutiendo con Ryoga, respecto a tener una cita con Akane, dentro del Utcchan…_

_A Ranma, le cayó una lágrima por el rostro, recordando a Akane…_

"Yo quiero a Akane, pero no puedo odiar a Ryoga, no, no debo… Ryoga es un gran amigo… Y Ukyo, ella me necesita."

_Continuo caminando, ahora se encontraba en la cueva del amor…_

"Recuerdo esta loca aventura."

_Se veían varias escenas, primero ella con Ryoga, luego ella con Ranma, y luego de nuevo con Ryoga…_

_El siguió caminando…_

_Y se encontraba de nuevo en el Utcchan…_

Ella ahora se veía triste pero con una sonrisa muy hermosa…

"Sabia que tarde o temprano ocurriría, Al menos prepare los mejores Okonomiyakis, por ellos… por su felicidad."****

"Pobre Ukyo… Todo esto, por mi culpa."****

_Ranma, siguió caminando… Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el Utcchan, pero esta vez, estaba el y Akane en su interior, cuando le confesaron que estaban enamorados del uno al otro… Ella palideció, y no quería verlos…_

"No, no la culpo… Las cosas se ven bien distintas, a como las vi yo, realmente."

Luego la escena cambiaba, y sentía que esta era la ultima…

_Ukyo empuñaba un cuchillo en pecho, Ranma lo vio, y salto corriendo… Instintivamente, se lanzo encima de la chica, esta soltó el cuchillo…_

"NO UTTCHAN… NO LO HARAS."****

"¿Ranchan?"****

"Si, soy yo."****

"¿Qué haces aquí?"****

"No podía permitir, que hicieras esta estupidez, y menos por mi."

"Sin ti, sin ti a tu lado, no quiero vivir."

"¿Y Ryoga?... ¿Y yo?...¿Y Akane?... ¿y todos?"

"¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS EN ELLOS?"

"Yo no le importo a nadie."

"CLARO QUE NOS IMPORTAS, UTCCHAN… Nosotros te queremos, yo te quiero… Y voy a estar contigo, toda la vida, si tu quieres."

"Ranma."

_Ukyo empezó a llorar, y finalmente abrazo a Ranma… Este la beso…_

"Claro que me importas, por que yo he hecho todo esto, por ti, te amo."

"Ahora Ukyo, ¿Quieres volver conmigo?"__

Ranma le extendió la mano, y Ukyo la cogio… De repente, todo se volvió negro…

Mientras en la casa…

Ranma seguía inconsciente, sentado sujetando a Ukyo de una mano, Ryoga también estaba inconsciente, sujetando de la otra mano a Ukyo… Rango, estaba cansada, había pasado varias horas, mirando a los dos chicos y a la chica, parecían angelitos durmiendo… Cuando sintió que la chica, gemía lentamente… ¿Había despertado?...

Se acerco corriendo a la cama, y vio como Ukyo, lentamente abría los ojos…

Finalmente Ukyo, abrió sus ojos, y vio que se encontraba un poco desorientada…

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas conmigo."

_  
Dijo Ranko…_

"¿Ranma?"__

"No, Ranma esta a tu lado…"

_Ella giro su cabeza, hacia ambos lados, y lo que vio, le sorprendió un poco, vio a dos chicos, sujetándola las manos, uno cada mano, ambos lucían inconscientes, uno llevaba el pelo largo, el otro llevaba una trenza…_

_Cual identifico como Ranma… Entonces el otro chico, era Ryoga…_

"¿Ranma?"

"¿Ryoga?"

_  
Ukyo intento levantarse… Pero aun estaba muy débil…_

_  
_"No te muevas, descansa… Ellos te han ayudado, te han hecho volver, es maravilloso."

_Dijo la pelirroja, llorando… Ukyo miraba confundida a la chica, luego miro a los dos hombres…_

"Ranma… Ryoga."

_Dijo la chica, y sonrió dulcemente, aunque por su rostro caían lágrimas, lagrimas de enamorada… ¿O eso se pregunto ella? … Delicadamente, soltó sus manos, y pasó ambas manos por los rostros de ambos chicos, acariciándolos lentamente, con una dulce sonrisa…_

"Ranchan… Ryochan."****

CONTUNUARA…


	9. Rencuentros, Felicidad, tristeza y Bodas

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 9: Rencuentros, Felicidad, tristeza y Bodas…**

"Ranchan… Ryochan."

_Ambos seguían insconcientes, mientras Ukyo les acariciaba el rostro, cuando finalmente miro a Ranko…_

"¿Quién eres tu, si tu no eres Ranma."

"Yo soy Ranko, la versión femenina de Ranma… Finalmente logro curarse de su maldición, y bueno este es el efecto."_  
_   
"No, no te entiendo."

"Veras es una larga historia… Pero, si quieres te la cuento."

"Esta bien."

_Varias horas después…_

_Ranko, le había contado toda la historia al completo, al menos lo que ella sabia, en términos generales, la historia de Ryoga y Akane, la tristeza de Ranma, su huida con Shampoo, el entrenamiento de Ryoga y Ranma en la orden, desde los distintos puntos de vista, centrándose mas en el de Ranma, la huida que emprendieron, ocultándose de sus maestros, por ella… Y más sucesos, Ukyo lucia sorprendida…_

"Entonces han cambiado muchas cosas."****

"Si, así es... Tanto Ranma y Ryoga, ya no son niños, ya son hombres adultos."

"Incluso Ryoga es padre, me cuesta creerlo."

"Jamás imagine que el hecho de que yo muriera, pudiera haber influenciado tanto en sus vidas."

"¿Cómo puedes dudar de una cosa así?"

"Claro que nos importabas, a mi, a Ranma, a Ryoga, e incluso a Akane… Y al resto."

"¿A ti?"

"Claro, yo antes era Ranma, o formaba parte de el."

"Entiendo."

"¿Ukyo?… ¿Akane?"

_En ese instante, un ruido las sobrecogió, Ryoga empezaba a despertarse, Ukyo y Ranko fueron a verlo, este estaba recién despierto, estaba algo aturdido, pero enseguida miro a hacia las dos mujeres, que había frente el…_

_Ryoga empezó a temblar, al ver a Ukyo despierta y con una sonrisa…_

"¿Ukyo?...¿Eres tu, o ¿estoy soñando?"

_Ukyo se sentó a su lado, y le acaricio el rostro…_

_  
_"Soy la auténtica, en carne y hueso."

_Ryoga comenzó a llorar… Ukyo lo abrazo…_

**  
**"Gracias a dios, lo conseguimos, estas viva, estas viva… No sabes, cuanto mal, lo pasamos todos, Ukyo… has vuelto."

_Ukyo intento calmar a Ryoga, sin dejar de abrazarlo…_****

"Lo siento, Ryochan… ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

"Claro que si, Ukyo, perdona Utcchan. ¿Y yo a ti así?"

"Claro que si, cariño… Ah, y enhorabuena, ya me enterado, de que eres padre."

"¿Ya te lo ha contado Ranko?... Es maravilloso."

"Me alegro mucho por ti, y por la madre, Que es Akane, ¿no?

_Ukyo soltó un poco a Ryoga, pero no le soltó la mano a petición del chico, que no quería soltarla, y descubrir que solo era un sueño, Ukyo entendía perfectamente, la sensación extraña, que debía ser hablar con alguien que lleva varios años muerto, y ahora esta ahí frente suya, como si nada, y por eso no lo hizo, sujeto firmemente la mano del chico, sin soltarla…_

"Utcchan, se que esto que te voy a decir, es extraño, pero en cierto modo, te quiero…"

_Ukyo se puso colorada, mirando a los ojos del chico…_

"Me explico, te quiero como una amiga, no, como algo mas, como la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, aunque yo estoy completamente enamorado de Akane, y siempre la querré, tu siempre serás importante para mi, por eso te suplico que no vuelvas a irte lejos, quiero que seas feliz… Quiero que vivas con nosotros, quiero que vuelvas a Nerima… Conozcas a mi familia, y te quedes a vivir allí, Yo te ayudare a montar de nuevo el Utcchan… Y seguro que a Ranma, también se apunta, y tu presencia alegrara a todos… Volveremos a ser una familia, todos."

"¿Ryoga?...Yo, yo no se que decir."

"Solo di, que si."

"¿Y Ranma?"

"Aun no ha despertado."

"Por cierto, Ryochan… ¿Qué se siente a ser padre?"

"Es maravilloso, aunque no vi en nacimiento de mi hija, pero doy todos los días, gracias de haberla podido conocer, y de poder verla cada día que pasa."

"Has cambiado mucho, Ryoga."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, ahora eres un hombre, ya no eres ese chico despistado, que se perdía, y no sabia actuar con normalidad delante de las mujeres."

"Tu me hiciste cambiar… Fuiste la única, que se preocupo por mí, que me ayudo a mantener mis sueños, y esos sueños ya se han cumplido… Ahora soy feliz, tengo a Akane a mi lado, ella es la madre de mi hija, y espero que pronto mi esposa."

_Ukyo se quedo colorada, ante las palabras de Ryoga, y Ranko, que no aguantaba mas se fue, sin llamar la atención, le ponía de los nervios… Tanto el, como ella…_ _Estos ni se percataron…_

" ¿Quieres casarte con ella?"

"Quiero estar toda la vida con ella, y quiero que tu seas la madrina en mi boda, y de mi hija."

"¿Yo?"

"Si, así la pequeña Ukyo, tendrá a la mejor madrina, que jamás podría tener."

"¿Pequeña Ukyo?... ¿Estas diciendo, que tu hija se llama como yo?"

"Si, Ukyo Hibiki Tendo... Akane, quiso esperar a mi regreso, para ponerle un nombre a nuestra niña, y como ella no sabia cual ponerle, le dije que la llamáramos como tu, en honor a ti, por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por que, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo jamás estaría con ella, y esa niña no existiría."

_Ukyo abrazo nuevamente a Ryoga…_

"Gracias, Ryochan… Tus palabras, son importantes, hacen que me sienta querida, siempre me e sentido sola, pero ahora ya no, tu también eres importante para mi, y estaré encantada de ser la madrina de tu hija… Y espero ahora, que Ranma, no permanece atado a ningún compromiso, estar con el."

"Seguro que si."

"Creo que ya no ama a Akane, y Shampoo ya no esta aquí, aunque es triste, de cierta manera, la echo de menos… Si no hubiera sido por ella, yo…"

"¿Ryochan?... ¿Que ocurre?"

"Olvídalo, no es nada."

"Ryochan, cuéntamelo, vamos no te preocupes."

"Cuando te encontré herida, yo fui quien te llevo al hospital, pero fue gracias a Shampoo, como llegamos allí, ella permaneció todo momento, conmigo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, así es."

"Vaya, jamás me espere una cosa así de Shampoo, aunque supongo, que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… Nunca la odie a ella, ni a Akane, solo era rivalidad."

_Así siguieron hablando durante un rato, poco después Ranma, finalmente despertó…_

Por la noche…

Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo y Ranko... Celebraban una fiesta, en la playa, habían calentado una fogata, invitaron a varias personas vecinas… Prácticamente toda la isla, estaba congregada, no eran mas de veinte habitantes, por eso, todos se apuntaron…

_Ranko y Ukyo prepararon Okonomiyakis para todos…_

Ranma y Ryoga, miraban a la orilla de la playa…

"¿En que piensas Ryoga?"

"En Akane, me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí,"__

"Pronto regresaremos a Nerima… Montaremos de nuevo el Utcchan, y comenzaremos una nueva vida."

"¿Y Akira, ¿Y mi maestro?"

"No te preocupes, Ryoga… No pienses en ellos, disfrutemos de la fiesta."

"Tienes razón, Ranma… Cada vez que pienso, que si no hubiera confiado en ti, ahora mismo Ukyo, seguiría muerta."

"No pienses eso, esos pensamientos te traicionan."

_En ese instante, una bella señorita de largos cabellos castaños, apareció y con una sonrisa, sujetando a ambos chicos… Estos la miraron fijamente… Ella lucia hermosa, llevaba un precioso vestido corto azul oscuro, mostrando la enorme sensualidad de sus piernas, y sus pechos abultados, bajo ese vestido… Ryoga y Ranma, casi se desmayan de la impresión… _

"Vamos a bailar, chicos."

"Esto, Utcchan… Yo no se bailar."

_Intento excusarse Ryoga…_

"No acepto negativas, de ninguno de los dos."

_Y la chica finalmente los arrastro a los dos… Ella comenzó a bailar con los dos, todo el mundo se quedo mirándoles, ellos solo se movían un poco al ritmo de la música, ella hacia los movimientos mas difíciles…_

Finalmente cogio a Ryoga, y empezó a bailar con el…

"¿Ves, Ryochan, no es tan difícil."

"¿Y Ranma?"

"Ahora bailare con el, no te preocupes, ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?."

"Esto, si, claro que si, pero no quiero que Ranma se sienta abandonado."

_Esta canción era más lenta, y ambos se movían abrazados, mientras charlaban…_

"No te preocupes, luego bailare con el, sigues siendo un buen amigo, después de todo."

"Si, hice mal desconfiando de el, y me duele eso."

"No te preocupes, Ranma lo entiende… El amaba a Akane, y el perderla de ese modo, fue muy duro para el, a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo, igual que a mi…"

"No volveré a perderos."

"Claro que no, Ryochan."

"Utcchan… ¿Tu sigues amando a Ranma?"

_La chica se quedo durativa, pensando en una respuesta…_****

"Creo que si, le he amado mucho tiempo, pero ahora han cambiado tanto las cosas, pero gracias a el estoy viva, y gracias a ti… Tuve un sueño, en que el, me salvaba, antes de mi intento de suicidio."

"¿Te gustaría que eso no fuera un sueño?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, ven…"

_Ryoga arrastro a Ukyo, hacia un punto en concreto, allí estaba Ranma, mirando al mar, Ryoga empujo a Ukyo hacia Ranma, pero antes de eso…_

"Demuéstrale que le quieres."

_Le susurro a la chica… Y esta choco con Ranma, cuando se dieron la vuelta, Ryoga ya había desaparecido…_

_  
Varios minutos después…_

_Ryoga estaba sentado a lo lejos, en un pequeño acantilado, la luz de la luna, hacia que el mar, se viera hermoso, estaba tranquilo… Cuando una chica, conocida para el, pelirroja se sentó con el…_

"¿En que piensas, Ryoga."__

El la miro con una sonrisa…

"Estaba viendo las estrellas."****

"Te noto melancólico, ¿estas bien?."

"Si, bueno, pero echo de menos a Akane y a mi pequeña hija."

"Te entiendo… Siempre es necesario estar con la persona que amas, ¿no?"

"… ¿Y tu, Ranko… ¿estas bien?"

"Si, bueno, quizás te parezca una estupida, pero echo en falta el amor."

"¿El amor?"

"Si, quiero que alguien me quiera, de ese modo, sentirme amada, por alguien…"

"Ranko, no te preocupes, tu encontraras a alguien, estoy seguro."

"Pero me siento triste, yo no soy una mujer, soy solo la sombra de un hombre con una maldición."

"Tu eres una mujer, y muy bella, todo hay que decirlo."

"Solo lo dices por animarme."

"No, tu eres bella… Y estoy seguro, que si quisieras, tendrías a muchos chicos detrás tuya."

"Pero solo por mi cuerpo, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que me quieran como soy."

"Mmm, siempre tendrás a Kuno."

_Ryoga empezó a imitarle, con su voz y sus movimientos, y Ranko se estremeció temblando por un segundo de pánico, y después de asco…_**  
**

"Oh chica del cabello de fuego."

**  
**"Calla, no digas eso ni en broma, antes podía defenderme, por que era hombre, pero ahora que si soy una mujer de verdad, no soporto la idea, de que intente sobarme las 24 horas… me da escalofríos."****

_Ryoga se rió un poco… Ranko lucia enfadada…_

Entonces Ryoga se giro, y vio en la playa, a Ranma y Ukyo besándose abrazados, Ryoga solo sonrió ligeramente, y su expresión cambio triste…_Ranko se percato…_

"¿Estas celosillo?"****

_Le susurro al oído… Este se asusto, ante el susurro…_

"NO, ¿Cómo voy a estar celosillo?"

"No se, por que quizás te guste Ukyo."

"Te recuerdo, que soy padre, soy el padre de la hija de Akane y mía."

_Ranko se entristeció ahora, pero Ryoga se percato, y le pregunto…_

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada."

"Cuéntamelo."

"Ryoga, quizás te resulte raro…"

"Pero ¿puede una mujer, amar a otra mujer?"

"¿Que?"

"Ryoga, ¿que pensarías, si yo amara a una mujer."

"¿Qué?"

"Dime, ¿que pensarías?"

"Sinceramente, nunca me lo he replanteado, pero creo que, que da igual, ¿Por qué no vas a poder amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo?"

"Mmm, tienes razón."

"Pero Ranko, dime ¿a quien amas?... ¿No será a Ukyo?"

"No."

"¿A Shampoo?"

"No."

"Entonces ¿A quien?"

"A Akane."

"¿AKANE?"

_Ranko agacho la cabeza… Ante el grito de Ryoga…_ _Y esta empezó a llorar…_

"Tu no lo entiendes."

"Claro que no lo entiendo, ella es mi mujer."

"PERO SIGUES SIN ENTENDERLO… Yo estaba ligada antes a Ranma, y el la amaba con locura… ¿Sabes, he soñado todas las noches con Akane… Ojala, ojala pudiera estar con ella, como fuera, como amiga, como lo que fuera… Incluso me replanteé en la época que estábamos Ranma y yo solos, pedirle ir a Jusenkyo…"

"¿A Jusenkyo?...¿Que estas diciendo?"

"Me reimplanté en la posibilidad de que Ranma se lanzara a la fuente de la Akane Ahogada, y yo lanzarme también, para darle la felicidad que el quería, por que el la amaba..."

"¿La Akane ahogada?"

"Si, no recuerdas la fuente, donde cayo Kima?"

"Ah,"

_Ryoga quedo mudo ante tales palabras, Ranko seguía llorando…_

"Pero comprendí, que era una monstruosidad, que seria vivir una mentira para siempre, y que ninguno de los dos seriamos felices."

_Finalmente Ranko cayo llorando en el pecho de Ryoga, este se limito a corresponderla…_

"Ranko… No llores, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos a las mujeres bonitas como tu."_  
_  
"Ryoga, tu al final cumpliste tu sueño, y te quedaste con Akane, pero yo me quede tan destrozada."

"Ranko, te comprendo, a mi me paso, durante el tiempo, que estuve entrenando, cuando pensaba que Akane amaba a Ranma, te entiendo perfectamente."

"Ayúdame Ryoga, me siento tan indefensa."

_Ryoga se aparto delicadamente, del cuerpo de la chica, pero sin soltarle las manos…_

"Escúchame Ranko, escúchame atentamente."

"No quiero que sufras, se que no puedo ayudarte, mas de lo que tu quisieras, pero Akane siempre será tu amiga, ella será tu amiga, si tu lo deseas, seguro que a ella, no le importa… Y ya veras, como con el tiempo, conoces a un chico, o a una chica, del que te enamores y puedas ser feliz… Y te garantizo que no será Kuno."

"Gracias Ryoga."

_Ella lo abrazo cariñosamente…  
_

"Solo espero, no deprimirme cada vez que me toque Kuno… Siendo chico puedo quitármelo con facilidad, pero recuerda que cuando era chica, era casi imposible"

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de el, pero creo que siendo una Saotome, no tengas que preocuparte, siempre podrás luchar."

"¿Me aceptaran Papa y Mama?"

"Claro que si, recuerda tu madre, no le importo que Ranma se transformara en chica, por supuesto que te aceptara, y tu padre, por eliminación, hará lo mismo."

"Solo."

"¿Solo que?"

"Que espero, que al Señor Tendo… No se le crucen los cables."

"¿Por qué?... ¿Que quieres decir?"

"Es posible que intente planear, y convencer a tu padre, para que te lleven a arrastras a Jusenkyo, y te tiren a la fuente del hombre ahogado… E intentad clonar de un modo a un Ranma o una Akane, yo que se, se me va la pinza."

"¿Para casarme con Akane?"

"Antes de casarme a la fuerza con Akane, me caso con Kuno, o incluso con Moouse"

"¿Moouse?... Me pregunto, como le ira."

"Seguro que esta bien, en Nerima… Pronto le veras."

"Ranko vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?"

"Yo, no se…Quiero evitar a Akane, Ryoga, ya sabes…"

"Ranko, el mejor modo de olvidar a una persona, no es evitándola, eso solo te provocara sufrimiento, el mejor modo es estando con los tuyos, ya veras…"

"Bueno, Ryoga, confiare en ti."

"Ya veras que si."

Al día siguiente…

_Ranma, Ryoga, Ranko y Ukyo partieron de la isla, destino de regreso a Nerima…_

Ryoga por fin se sentía contento, Ranma y Ukyo habían sellado su amor, esa misma noche, pero Ranko aun dudaba, pero Ryoga le apoyaba, en todo momento…

_Una semana después en Nerima…_

"Ding Dong"

"Akane, Moouse, han llamado a la puerta… Abridla, por favor."

"Akane, quédate sentada, voy yo."

"Gracias, Moouse."

El chico se levanto, y se acerco a la puerta, al abrirla cual fue su sorpresa, a ver a Ryoga, con una sonrisa… Este grito…

"RYOGA"

_Akane y el resto, se percataron y corrieron hacia la puerta… Kasumi y Akane miraban sorprendidas al chico… Akane corrió a abrazarlo, y este enseguida se separo…_

"Espera un momento, Akane, Tengo una sorpresa."

"Chicos salid."

_Y en ese instante, tres figuras salieron de donde estaban escondidas… Una de ellas, era una chica de cabellos largos, y marrones sujetados por una coleta, esta sonreía, al lado de esta chica, había un chico de camisa roja, con una trenza de color negro, y detrás de ambos, se escondía tímidamente una pelirroja con el pelo largo y suelto y un hermoso vestido…_

Akane, Moouse y Kasumi miraron boquiabiertos a las figuras que tenían frente…

" ¿UKYO?"__

Pregunto Moouse…  


"¿RANMA?"

_Pregunto Akane…  
_  
"¿Ranma?...¿RANKO?..

_  
Pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa, a ella no le sorprendió tanto, aunque no sabía por que…  
_

"SORPRESA"

_  
Dijo Ukyo…  
_

_Todos abrazaron a Ukyo, excepto Akane…_

" ¿ESTAS VIVA?"

"¿ERES REALMENTE TU?"

_Ella solo sonrió, y afirmo a todos, las preguntas que le hacían…_

_Finalmente, Ryoga pidió tranquilidad… Y todos se calmaron…_

"Os explico."

"Ukyo esta viva, no es un fantasma, Ranma esta vivo y es mi amigo, y la pelirroja es Ranko, recordáis el efecto de la cura, como me separo de P-Chan, pues lo mismo hizo con Ranma, y ella es Ranko…

_Todos miraban incrédulos y muy sorprendidos a Ryoga…_  
**  
**_Akane fue la primera en hablar… Pero le costaba, para ella era una situación complicada… Ranma y Ryoga, estaban juntos… Ranma finalmente se adelanto…_

"Akane."

_El chico la llamo, y ella lo miro asustada…_

"Akane, perdóname."

"¿Ranma?"

"Akane, se que te deje muy mal, por lo que te dije, pero perdóname… Han pasado muchas cosas, y me he dado cuenta, de mi error, y Ryoga, gracias a el, pude resucitar a Ukyo… Y ella y yo, ahora somos pareja."

_Akane finalmente rompió a llorar, y abrazo a Ranma… Ukyo la miro algo celosilla…_

"_¿Y para mi no hay?"_

_Akane abrazo a Ukyo, y ambas mujeres rompieron a llorar… Moouse se acerco a Ranma, y le abrazo como amigo, esto le sorprendió al chico de la trenza… Finalmente el chico de la trenza, bajo la cabeza…_

"Lo siento, Moouse, Shampoo y yo, ella me abandono hace unos meses, pero no llegamos a nada, yo lo siento."

"Ranma… no te justifiques."

"Shampoo ella siempre fue una mujer libre, yo no puedo pedirla, que abandone esa libertad por nada en el mundo, además Ranma, ahora soy un hombre feliz, soy el novio de Nabiki."

"¿Qué?"…¿De Nabiki?

_Dijeron Ranma y Ryoga sorprendidos al unísono…  
_

"Si, esa misma."

Ranko solo sonrió por Moouse, nadie la había abrazado, pero Kasumi se acerco a ella…

"Ranko, ¿Cómo has estado?"

_Esto sorprendió a la chica…_

"Bien."

_Dijo ella a Kasumi… Akane se acerco a Ranko, y la abrazo… Ranko sonrió, y empezó a llorar…_

"Te echado de menos."

"Ranko… Me alegra verte, por que ahora seremos amigas ¿te parece?."

"Lo dices en serio."

"Claro."

_Dijo Akane con una sonrisa… Ranko se echo a llorar en su pecho… Ella la correspondió, aunque se puso un poco roja, pero enseguida se olvido de eso, y ambas se abrazaron… El resto aplaudió sonrientes, enseguida Ryoga y Akane se separaron, y se fueron a hablar a solas…_

_Akane lo abrazo…_

_  
_"Ryoga te echado de menos."

_El la beso…_

"Yo también, Akane, te echaba de menos, creía que no te volvería a ver."

_Esta vez, fue ella quien lo beso…_

"Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor."

_Ryoga y Akane fueron a ver a su niña, esta dormía, tranquilamente… Ambos se quedaron abrazados, contemplándola…_

_Mientras en el Salón…_  
_  
Todos se calmaron, y se sentaron, Moouse fue a buscar a Nabiki, para darle las nuevas noticias… Ryoga y Akane le presentaron su hija Ukyo a Ukyo… Esta sonrió feliz, al ver a la preciosa niña…_

"Es preciosa."

"Si."

"Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, y la expresión me recuerda a la de la madre."

"Te has dado cuente, Ukyo."

"Claro, no olvides que soy muy observadora, y además esta niña, va a ser como mi hija segunda, si soy la madrina."

"Por supuesto, siempre podrás cuidar de la pequeña Ukyo, y ella te conocerá como la gran tía."

"Déjame cogerla."

_Akane se la entrego… Y Ukyo se sintió muy feliz, sujetándola, estaba llorando…_

_  
"Pequeña, algún día seremos grandes amigas, y desde ahora te voy a querer como si fueras una hija mía."_

_Ryoga le hizo un gesto a Akane y otro a Ranma…_

_  
Y estos se acercaron y la abrazaron, junto a el, al rato Ryoga y Ranma se separaron, y Moouse y Nabiki la abrazaron, no eran tan amigos de ellas, pero la consideraban una amiga, con todo lo vivido… Pero Moouse al verse rodeado de tanta mujer, se separo enseguida, y le hizo un gesto a Ranko para que fuerza, esta lo miro confundida y se unió al grupo de mujeres, junto a Kasumi, que también se unió…_

Ranma, Ryoga y Moouse solo contemplaban la escena…

_Pocas horas después, ya había llegado el Doctor Tofu y Cologne, celebraron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida…_

Ranma y Ranko habían ido a visitar a sus padres y al señor Tendo, esto les recibieron de buenas, y Ranma que ya conocía la historia, que perdonaran a Akane y Kasumi, y que el ahora amaba a Ukyo, y eso no lo cambiaria nadie, además Ranma amenazo muy seriamente a su padre, con que ni se le ocurriera comprometer a Ranko con nadie, ella era ahora su hermana pequeña y el la cuidaría, todos afirmaron… Ranma les invito a la fiesta, pero no aceptaron, excepto la señora Saotome que si fue…

_Poco después… Ranma, Ranko y Nodoka llegaron a la fiesta…  
_

_Fue una fiesta muy animada, de celebración, risas y bonitos recuerdos, al principio todos empezaron juntos, pero al final acabaron las chicas en una habitación, y los chicos en el salón, Nodoka y Cologne se fueron temprano a sus respectivos hogares…  
_

_Ryoga hizo un brindis por Ranma y por Moouse, por sus respectivas nuevas parejas, Tofu les comento a todos finalmente, que en unos dos meses, se casaría con Kasumi, Ryoga dijo que lo hablaría con Akane, y que si ella quería, hacían una boda doble, por su parte Ranma y Moouse, ellos decidieron que aun era pronto… Aunque quien sabia, que lo hablarían con sus respectivas parejas, e hicieron otro brindis…_

_  
_"Por los futuros novios"

_Pasaron 2 meses…_

Y había llegado el gran día, pero no iba a ver dos bodas, si no cuatro…

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, y Tofu se casaban con sus respectivas parejas, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi… Fueron muchos invitados, pero lo que mas sorprendía es que tres de las cuatro novias, eran hermanas…

Fue un gran lió, pero finalmente Ukyo y Ranma hicieron de padrinos de Ryoga y Akane, estos a su vez hicieron de padrinos de Tofu y Kasumi, estos hicieron de padrinos a Moouse y Nabiki, y finalmente Moouse y Ranko hicieron de padrinos a Ranma y Akane, aunque les tocaba a Nabiki y Moouse, pero esta le cedió la oportunidad a Ranko, por que le hacia ilusión, y a ella como que le daba un poco igual…  


_La boda paso tranquila, hasta que llego el momento cumbre…_

"_Ustedes… Ranma, Ryoga Moouse y Tofu prometen fidelidad, y cuidar a sus esposas, y _

_Amarlas y respetarlas en la pobreza y en la riqueza, y amarlas hasta el día…"_

"ACCEPTAMOS"

_Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, como si lo hubieran practicado durante mucho tiempo…_

_  
"Y ustedes, Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki y Kasumi prometen fidelidad, y cuidar a sus esposos, y Amarlos y respetarlos en la pobreza y en la riqueza y amarlos hasta el día…"_

"LO PROMETEMOS PADRE."

_Dijeron ellas también al unísono, como si también hubieran entrenado…_

"Entonces entréguese los anillos."

_Ellos les colocaron los anillos a ellas, y después el padre, dijo las últimas palabras…_

"Yo les declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse."

Las cuatro parejas se besaron…

_Y todos los invitados estallaron en alegría…_

Finalmente las cuatro parejas salieron y enseguida fueron llenadas de arroz…

_Todos estaban felices…_

"Al fin, al fin… Akane y yo somos marido y mujer."

**CONTUNUARA…**


	10. Rompiendo el Vínculo…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 10: Rompiendo el Vínculo…  
**_  
Una semana después de la boda de las cuatro parejas…_

_Todos eran muy felices, decidieron posponer lo de la Luna de miel, para mas adelante, ya que aun tenían muchas obligaciones, finalmente el señor Tendo, perdono a sus hijas, gracias a Ranma, pero estas no quisieron volver al Dojo Tendo, alegando que ya era hora de vivir con independencia, Nabiki se fue a vivir al Nekohatten con Mousse, la abuela Cologne se marcho a China de regreso, le regalo el restaurante a Mouse y a Nabiki, este no quería aceptarlo, pero finalmente la abuela, le convenció, ya que sin Shampoo en la aldea, ella era la única matriarca, y tenia muchas obligaciones…_

Ranma y Ukyo abrieron de nuevo tras muchos meses el UTCHAN cerrado, volvió a abrirse, con la ayuda de Ryoga, Akane y Ranko, entre los cinco arreglaban todo, para su próxima inauguración…

_Kasumi y Tofu seguían viviendo en su casa, en la casa de este, donde aun vivían Ryoga y Akane con su hija, pero pronto buscarían una casa, para ellos solos…_

Y todo transcurría con normalidad…

En el Utcchan…

"Creo que pronto, podremos abrir, de nuevo, estoy tan contenta."

"Si, en menos de una semana, el Utcchan, volverá a estar abierto."

_Ranma y Ukyo se besaron, frente a sus amigos, Akane y Ranko miraron tiernos la escena, Ryoga sonrió…_

"(Vaya vaya, es increíble, lo que has cambiado Ranma, bueno y el no es el único, todos hemos cambiado… Mis padres, estarían orgullosos de mi.)."

_Ryoga sonrió nuevamente, mientras acaricio el pelo a Akane, por la espalda, esta solo sonrió…  
_

_Mientras a las afueras de Nerima…_

Un hombre envuelto en una túnica oscura caminaba lentamente dirigiéndose hacia su destino…

"Al fin, al fin os encontré… Traidores."

_En ese instante…_

_El cielo se oscureció bastante, y esto no lo pasaron por alto ni Ryoga, ni Ranma…_

"Ranma."

"Yo también lo percibo."

"¿Qué ocurre, chicos."

_Pregunto Ukyo…  
_

**Telepatía**_  
_" Ryoga… es el, nos ha encontrado, esta energía oscura, que hemos sentido, solo puede ser el."

"No debemos permitirle que nos encuentre."

"Entonces huyamos de aquí."

"Chicas, tenemos que cerrar."

"¿Qué?..Pero si hay muchas cosas, que arreglar."

_Pregunto muy seriamente Ukyo…_

"Vamos, aun estamos a tiempo."

_Dijo Ryoga…_

_Y sin que estas lo esperasen… Ryoga cogio a Akane, y Ranma a Ukyo, y Ranko empezó a correr a gran velocidad detrás de ellos… Y empezaron a correr… Medio arrastrándolas por el camino… El cielo estaba muy oscuro, esto asusto más a las chicas…_

_En ese instante… Una sombra negra apareció frente a los cinco chicos, justo en el momento que cayo un relámpago…  
_

"MIERDA."

_  
Grito Ranma…_

_  
Los cuatro miraron a la figura encapuchada, que apenas se le veía el rostro… Y la figura fue la primera en hablar…_

"Hola."

_Dijo con una sonrisa… En el momento que cayó un relámpago iluminando por un segundo su rostro, un rostro de un anciano y largo pelo blanco…_

"Ranko llévatelas."

_Dijo Ryoga… Ellas lo miraron asustadas…_

"No vengo a pelear, solo quiero al a chica."

_Dijo el encapuchado mirando a Ukyo… Esta miro a Ranma muy asustada…_

"No, maestro, no te la llevaras."

"Ranma, ella tiene el don de la inmortalidad ahora… Su don puede sernos muy útil."

"¿Qué?... ¿Inmortalidad?"

_Pregunto Ukyo asustada…_

_  
_"NO."

"Espera Ranma… Has dicho el don de la inmortalidad, ¿se puede aprender ese poder?"

_El hombre sonrió…_

"Así, que tu eres el gran Ryoga Hibiki… El Ultimo de los caballeros de la orden, el aprendiz de Keith."

"Si, ese soy yo."

"Vaya, es un honor."

"Contesta a mi pregunta."

_Dijo Ryoga enfurecido…_

_  
_"Se puede traspasar el poder de la inmortalidad a otro ser vivo… Pero a un precio costoso."

"RYOGA NO LO ESCUCHES."

_Grito Ranma… Ryoga recordó todo lo que había vivido, y le paso por la cabeza el sueño, que aparecía Akane muerta… Que lo llevaba persiguiendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo…  
_

"¿Que precio?"

"Solo aprendiendo de mi sabiduría y conocimientos, podrás aprender dicho poder, y con ese poder salvar a tu amada, a Akane."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

_Akane miro a Ryoga asustada…_

"NOOO, RYOGA, NO LE ESCUCHES… NO LE ESCUCHES, Y NO LE HAGAS CASO, TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO."

"Se lo que te atormenta, te atormentan el hecho de poder pederla a ella."

_Ryoga se sentía indefenso ante las palabras del encapuchado…_

_  
_"NOOOOO."

_Grito Ranma, desenfundando su espada, atacando a que una vez fue su maestro, este la bloqueo sacando otra espada de su oscura túnica… Ambos empezaron a pelear… Ryoga se unió a la pelea, pero no antes de hacerles un gesto a las chicas para que se fuera, Ranko lo capto, y se llevo a arrastras a las dos mujeres…_

Ranma y Ryoga peleaban silmutaneamente contra el encapuchado… Cuando Ryoga sintió que algo le empujo contra una pared, este se golpeo en la cabeza, quedando sin sentido…

_El encapuchado y Ranma se quedaron frente a frente…_

"Tu odio crece, mi aprendiz."

"No, mi odio no, pero no pienso permitir que te lleves a Ukyo."

"Ella me concederá el poder de la inmortalidad, lo quieras o no."

_En ese instante el encapuchado, soltó su espada, levanto lentamente sus manos… Ranma miro poniéndose alerta esperando algo, cuando en ese mismísimo instante de las manos del hombre, salieron unos rayos, directos al cuerpo de Ranma… Este no puedo ni siquiera reaccionar…_

_Recibió una fuerte descarga, Ranma grito de dolor…_

"_AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY"_

_Y cayo al suelo, adolorido… El hombre le lanzo otra descarga, y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión llena de odio y desprecio, esta vez Ranma no lo resistió y quedo inconsciente…_

"Bien."

_Dijo para si mismo el hombre encapuchado… Mirando con odio a su antiguo aprendiz…_

"Podría matarte, al igual que el otro… Pero podéis serme útiles, especialmente el aprendiz de Keith."

"_El hombre miro a Ryoga, y con una horrible sonrisa, cogio al chico y lo cargo en sus espaldas, después miro a Ranma…  
_

"Bien, hoy Ranma Saotome, te libero, tu ya no serás mas mi aprendiz, tu nuevo lugar lo ocupara, tu amigo Ryoga… Y podré llevar a cabo, mis nuevos planes."

_El hombre sonrió siniestramente, mientras la lluvia incesante, caía en Nerima… Y finalmente desapareció… Quedando el cuerpo de un Ranma, inconsciente…_

_Mientras en las calles de la Ciudad de Nerima…_

_Tres chicas corrían, cuando ya habían alcanzado casi las afueras…_

"Estamos lejos."

_Dijo Ranko… Pero Akane y Ukyo miraban preocupadas hacia la ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos…_

"Tengo un mal presentimiento."

_Dijo muy tristemente, Akane… Ukyo la miro preocupada, pero intento animarla…_

"Confía en ellos."

"No, Ukyo, confió en ellos, pero me preocupa Ryoga, llevaba varios días un poco triste, aunque intentaba disimularlo, yo lo veía reflejada en sus sentimientos, temo que haga una estupidez, y creo que intuye algo."

"Entonces, aun ¿no le has dicho nada?"

"Akane, por amor de dios, eres madre, y no le has contado lo que te pasa."

_Akane empezó a llorar…_

"Ukyo, no quiero asustarle, no quiero hacerle sufrir… Y además, yo, yo estoy…"

"Embarazada."

"¿Qué?"

_Pregunto Ranko, muy sorprendida… Ukyo miro preocupada a Akane… Akane solo asintió, aun con lágrimas en el rostro…_

"Akane, eso es maravilloso."

_Dijo Ranko, algo confundida…_

"Si, pero tengo miedo, de que ese niño crezca sin un padre, además esta la pequeña Ukyo."

_  
_"Akane, tus hijos, jamás estarán solos."_  
_

"Claro, ya veras, Confía en Ryoga y Ranma, ellos ganaran."__

"Eso espero."

_Susurro Akane, para si misma…_

Varias horas después…

_Las tres chicas, regresaron al lugar, allí yacía el cuerpo de Ranma, sin sentido, pero sin vida, Akane estaba llorando, Ryoga había desaparecido, y no sabia nada de el…_

_Akane no pudo soportarlo, y se desmayo… Ranko cargo a Akane, y Ukyo a Ranma… Poco después llegaron a la casa de Kasumi…_

Allí Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, tuvieron que calmar a Akane, con un tranquilizante, para que durmiera… Mousse y Nabiki habían llegado junto a los señores Saotome y los el señor Tendo… 

_Ranma por su parte, que había recobrado el conocimiento, estaba aturdido y triste, pero sobretodo muy preocupado, por que Ryoga había desaparecido, y su maestro igual, y lo peor es que si habían sido derrotados, y Akira no los había matado, era por que los necesitaba, pero le asustaba la idea… No quería ni pensarlo…_

_Ukyo les contó la situación…_

_El enfrentamiento con el ex-maestro de Ranma, la desaparición sin rastro de Ryoga, etc.… _

_Todos estaban impactados, pero especialmente tristes, temían por Ryoga…_

_  
_"Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, mi maestro esta oculto, y no siento la presencia de Ryoga."

_Ranma se odio a si mismo, por esto…_

_En algún lugar…_

_  
_"No, no puede ser, esto no…"

_El cuerpo de Akane yacía muerto, lleno de sangre, y al fondo una luz blanca, con una figura que sonreía malvadamente, pero no lograba distinguirla…_

"Ella esta muerta, y eso no podrás cambiarlo."

"_NOOOOOO."_

_Ryoga despertó sobresaltado y muy asustado, temblando de pánico y terror, cuando se dio cuenta, el se encontraba en una habitación oscura, fría y sin ventanas…_

_El chico miro asustado y confundido, pero entonces recordó su derrota ante Akira, y se levanto sobresaltado…_

"Mierda, ¿Dónde estoy, y he vuelto a tener la maldita pesadilla."

"Estas conmigo."

_Dijo una siniestra voz, que Ryoga reconoció… Y de la oscuridad, salio una figura encapuchada, que apenas se le veía, solo se le distinguía un poco el rostro, y Ryoga lo reconoció, como el maestro de Ranma…_

"Maldito… ¿Qué ha hecho con Ranma?"

"Esta vivo, el era mi aprendiz, yo no quería atacaros, fuiste vosotros, lo que me atacasteis a mi."

"¿Y Akane?"

"_Ellas no me interesan, solo me interesa Ukyo, y no quiero hacerla ningún daño, solo quiero su don de la inmortalidad… Y creo que tu también, ¿me equivoco?"_

"¿Qué?... ¿Que esta diciendo?"

"Ryoga, escúchame… Se lo que te atormenta, desde que eres un caballero de la Orden, los sueños, esos sueños que tienes, en los que Akane muere, ¿verdad?."

_Ryoga lo miro confundido…_

"Voy a serte franco, Ryoga, ella se esta muriendo."

"Tiene una enfermedad, y muy lentamente la esta consumiendo."

"MIENTES."

_Grito Ryoga furioso…_

"No, Ryoga, recuerda… Ella estaba muy enferma, cuando te encontraste con ella, tras tu entrenamiento, ¿ya no lo recuerdas, además lo sabes, lo sientes en el fondo de tu corazón"

"Pero, era por que estaba deprimida, y sumida en la tristeza… Pero eso termino… Ella ahora es feliz."

"Su salud mejoro, pero no se curo… Ella sigue enferma, y no intentes ocultarlo, tu pesadilla se ha incrementado, y es por que lo ves a cada momento, por que sabes lo que pasa… Tu poder es tan grande, que puedes ver las cosas, antes de que pasen, eso era lo que un verdadero Caballero de la Orden, podía aspirar con su poder."

"No, no lo digas... NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIARLO."

"Ryoga, sabes que es verdad, en el fondo de tu corazón… Ella últimamente, estaba mas débil, y lo notabas, y tus pesadillas empeoraron, ella esta muriendo, y es inevitable, no podrás evitarlo, excepto…"

"Excepto usando mis conocimientos y sabidurías, sobre el poder la oscuridad… Y con la ayuda de tu amiga Ukyo."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo?"

"Ella tiene la sangre, de una renacida, es una renacida, conoció la muerte, y volvió de ella."

"¿La sangre de una renacida?"

"Si, ella es ahora inmortal, no puede conocer nuevamente la muerte."

"Necesito un poco de su sangre, para poder crear la cura, para detener la muerte."

"Con esa cura o poder, o como lo quieras llamar, indudablemente Akane, no moriría, y es mas, ella viviría para siempre, ¿y tu también?"

"No puedo, no puedo dañar a Ukyo, ella es mi amiga."

_Dijo Ryoga, en ese instante se le escapo una lagrima… El hombre lo vio, y le puso la mano en el hombro…_

"No, no tendrías por que atacarla, solo consigue su sangre."

"NO PUEDO."

_Grito nuevamente el chico…_

"_Entonces… Akane morirá."_

_Ryoga miro triste hacia el suelo…_

"Piénsatelo."

_El hombre se retiro de la sala, dejando a un Ryoga muy triste y confundido…_

_Todo quedo oscuro nuevamente, ya no había ni una luz, ni nada de compañía, solo la fría y oscura soledad…_

_Ryoga miro hacia la oscura pared, que el tocaba con una de sus manos… Y siguió llorando…Ahora se sentía perdido y muy confundido…_

_Mientras en Nerima…_

_Ranma se encontraba meditando, intentando localizar a Ryoga, o a su maestro, pero no encontró nada de ellos, pero si encontró algo, sintió otra fuerza…_

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién me habla?"

"¿Keith Katarm?"

"Si, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Ranma Saotome, soy un amigo de su aprendiz Ryoga Hibiki"

" ¿Sabes donde esta?"

"No lo se, venga a Nerima, por favor, debemos hablar de inmediato."

"Esta bien, llegare allí en unas horas, te espero en las afueras de la ciudad."

"Bien, perfecto."

_Ranma abrió los ojos, la comunicación había terminado… Y se levanto, Ukyo lo miro un poco preocupada…_

" ¿Qué ocurre?"

"He contactado con un caballero, era el maestro de Ryoga."

"¿Su maestro?"

"Si, he quedado con el, en unas horas, a las afueras de la ciudad."

"¿Ranchan?"

"No, no te preocupes, es el maestro de Ryoga, es un autentico caballero de la orden, el no es malo."

"Esta bien, pero quiero ir contigo:"

"Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que explicarle, esta bien."

"Pero no diremos nada a nadie, y no quiero que se entere Akane."

"Esta bien, entonces vayámonos ya."

"Si."

_Varias horas después…  
_

_Ranma y Ukyo esperaban impacientes en la entrada de la ciudad, cuando un hombre cubierto con una túnica marrón, llegaba a esta… Ranma sintió su poder, y sabia que era el…_

"¿Keith Katarm?"

**  
**"Si, entonces tu eres ¿Ranma Saotome?."

"Si."

"Encantado."

_Keith le tendió una mano a Ranma, este se la estrecho por un momento educadamente… Seguidamente, Ranma señalo a Ukyo…_

"Ella es Ukyo Kunoji, mi esposa."

_Keith hizo una reverencia, y ella sonrió, e hizo lo mismo…_

"Encantado."

"Gracias, lo mismo digo."

"Bien, maestro Katarm, no se si debería llamarle así."

"Llámame Keith, simplemente."

"Bien, Keith."

"Usted sabe quien soy yo, y sabe mas o menos mi historia."

"Si, Ryoga me hablo mucho de ti, podemos ir directamente al grano."

"Bien, Ryoga ha desaparecido, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Akira, mi maestro, y nos derroto… Ambos caímos derrotados, pero cuando desperté, Ryoga ya no estaba, y no siento su presencia, ni siquiera se si esta muerto o no."

"Ryoga, sigue vivo."

"¿Cómo puede estar seguro?"

"Tengo un vinculo, con el maestro y alumno."

"Puedo sentirle minimamente, pero no consigo localizarle."

"Puedo sentirle, pero siento, mucho miedo."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Me temo, que Ryoga, esta en una situación comprometida."

"Akira, fue el traidor que destruyo a la orden, y todos los caballeros de esta."

_Ranma bajo la cabeza avergonzado, aunque el no intervino en aquello, pero se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido… Keith lo sintió, y puso la mano en el hombro de Ranma…_

"Tranquilo, se en lo que piensas, no fue culpa tuya."

"Pero yo lo permití."

"No, tu luchaste contra el, cuando supiste sus intenciones."

"¿Cómo lo ha sabido?"

"Recuerda, si conoces los caminos de la orden, ¿sabes que no hay nada imposible?"

"Excepto una cosa…"

"¿La inmortalidad?."

_Pregunto Ukyo muy confundida… Keith la miro con el rostro muy serio…_

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Akira, la busca, ella, bueno ella, logro resucitar, es decir volver a la vida, después de muerta."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, así es."

_Dijo ella un poco avergonzada… Se sentía indefensa, Keith se quedo pensativo…_

"Entonces, ahora lo entiendo… Ryoga se aparto de mi lado, para resucitarte, tu eras la famosa chica que Ryoga, me menciono tantas veces, por la que logro entrar a la orden."

_Ukyo se sonrojo un poco…_

"Esto, yo."

"Entonces, el poder de resucitar a los muertos, ¿es posible?... Tu eres una de las famosas renacidas, ¿No?."

"Si, Akira, lo conocía a la perfección, y me transmitió sus conocimientos."

"Pero no todo el mundo puede resucitar, ¿Verdad?"

"Solo, los puros y de buen corazón, Ukyo siempre fue una persona bondadosa, por eso tuvo una segunda oportunidad."

_Ukyo se sonrojo… Y agradeció las palabras a Ranma…  
_

"Gracias, Ranchan."

"Pero Akira, se niega aceptarlo, ¿Verdad?."

"Me temo que es así, y lo que es peor… El quiere a Ukyo, se empeña en que con ella, podrá cumplir su objetivo."

"Creo que no te contó, todo su secreto:"

"No lo se, pero yo amo a Ukyo, no voy a dejar que se la lleve."

"Bien, déjame pensar un momento."

"Esta bien."

"…"

"Creo que sin dudas, Akira, volverá a por ella."

"No lo permitiré que lo haga."

"Pero hay otra cosa, mas preocupante."

"¿El que?"

"Ryoga."

"Me preocupa muy seriamente, lo que siento, nuestro vinculo, siento que cada momento que pasa, se va distanciando mas y mas, espero no perderlo… Eso seria terrible."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Eso quiere decir, que si el vinculo se rompe, entre Ryoga y yo, solo significa una cosa."

"No, no me atrevo ni a pronunciarla."

"Por favor."

"Eso significaría, que Ryoga habría abandonado la luz, habría renunciado al camino de la orden, y solo dios, ¿sabe lo que pasaría?"

"La orden, ya no existe, maestro Katarm, creo que eso debe afrontarlo."

"Pero aunque la orden, ya no exista, debemos preservar los ideales, luchar por la justicia y los inocentes… No voy a perder mi alumno, no Ranma, tenemos que encontrar a Ryoga, y proteger a toda costa a Ukyo."

"Bien."

"Por cierto, ¿Y Akane Tendo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?... Ella era la mujer que Ryoga amaba, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Bueno, esta enferma."

"Llevadme ante ella, necesito hablar con ella."

"Ella esta embarazada."

_Dijo Ukyo algo preocupada… Ranma y Keith la miraron confundidos, especialmente el primero…_

"¿Qué, ¿Qué has dicho?...¿Akane, esta embarazada?."

"Si, y Ryoga no lo sabe."

"Esto, agrava mas la situación, pobre Ryoga, la culpa es mía, si yo hubiera permanecido con el, le hubiera aconsejado, ahora se encuentra perdido."

"No."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"La culpa no es suya, usted hizo un buen trabajo con Ryoga, pero el quizás, no tomo el camino correcto, aunque le aseguro una cosa, el era feliz."

"Gracias."

_En algún lugar lejano… En una habitación muy oscura…_

_Ryoga se encontraba, sentado apoyado sobre sus rodillas, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido_**…**_ Pero solo le venia una imagen y una sonrisa a la cabeza…_

_Era el rostro de Akane, con la mejor de sus sonrisas…_

"Akane, Akane yo no te perderé, no dejare que mueras."

_Cuando una figura entro en la habitación, su presencia era oscura y fría, Ryoga lo sentía…_

"¿Ya te has decidido?"

"No, no voy a dejar morir a Akane."

"Bien."

"Pero no voy a hacer nada respecto con Ukyo."

"Entonces ella morirá."

"NOOO, no lo permitiré… Aprenderé sobre sus conocimientos, y gracias a su oscuro poder, la salvare."

"No me entiendes, hijo, sin su sangre, no podemos salvar a Akane."

"Pero Ukyo… Es mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga… Jamás me lo perdonaría."

"Ya te dije, que no necesitas dañarla, solo que la traigas a mi presencia, y con un poco de su sangre, unas gotas serian suficientes."

"¿Me acaba de insinuar, que secuestre a Ukyo?"

"Es por un bien mayor, Ryoga… Tu salvaras a tu amada, ella no le importara."

"…"

_Ryoga se sentía asustado, y más confundido… Pero el sentía, que debía hacer lo que fuera, por salvar a Akane…_

_Ryoga miro al suelo, su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza, y el miedo, un miedo que muchas veces, le había dominado, pero esta vez era distinto… Por que ese miedo, le consumía por dentro…  
_

"¿Y mi familia?"

"¿Kasumi, Mousse, Nabiki, los señores Saotome, el señor Tendo, Ranko y Ranma?"

"¿Y Keith?"

"Dime, Ryoga… ¿Quién te importa mas?"

"Tu Familia, o tu mujer y tus hijos."

"¿Mis hijos?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Saber el que?"

"Akane, esta embarazada."

"¿QUEE?"

"Ella esta embarazada nuevamente."

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"

"No lo se, pero ahora ya lo sabes."

_Ryoga empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sintió que ahora se sentía aun mas perdido, Akane le había ocultado, que estaba embarazada…_

"(¿Acaso ya no confía en mi?)"**  
**

"Ryoga, piénsalo… Si muere Akane, tu futuro hijo o hija morirá, y tu hija se quedara sola en el mundo, solo estarías tu para cuidarla."

"¿Qué le dirás, cuando ella pregunte por su madre…Cuando te diga, Papa, ¿Dónde esta mama?"

_Ryoga se sentía muy indefenso… Ante las palabras del viejo Akira…_

"…"

"Ryoga, acepta a aprender mi conocimientos y sabiduría, conviértete en mi nuevo aprendiz, y juntos salvaremos a Akane de una muerte segura."

"Esta bien, lo haré, traeré a Ukyo hacia tu presencia, y tu me ayudaras a salvar a Akane."

_Ryoga dijo en un tono de suplica, se cayo de rodillas al suelo, en sus ojos, aun salían lagrimas, pero alzando el rostro, para mirar a la cara la persona que tenía frente… Los ojos del chico, lucían llorosos, y llenos de tristeza y dolor… Y su voz, era entrecortada… Llena de inseguridad…_

_  
_"Traeré a Ukyo ante tu presencia, y juntos salvaremos a Akane, mi maestro."

**  
CONTUNUARA…**


	11. Sentimientos escondidos

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 11: Sentimientos escondidos  
**_  
_"Traeré a Ukyo ante tu presencia, y juntos salvaremos a Akane, mi maestro." __

El hombre miro, y sonrió al chico…

"Bien, bien, has elegido sabiamente."

"Ahora, Ryoga, te llamaras Lord Hibiki."

"Esta bien, maestro."

"Bien, Lord Hibiki."

_El chico se levanto…_

"Bien, tenemos que jugar nuestra baza, rápidamente, no disponemos de mucho tiempo."

"Debes traer a Ukyo a mi presencia, hay que hacerlo esta misma noche."

"Si, pero seguro, que no puedo hacerlo con facilidad."

"Tengo a la persona indicada que te ayudara."

"Puedes entrar."

_Al instante, una preciosa mujer, de largos cabellos azules, y muy hermosa, luciendo un oscuro vestido corto chino, sin mangas, entro en la sala, Ryoga la reconoció enseguida…_

"¿Shampoo?"

"Llámame Black Lady."

_Dijo ella en un tono seductor, y muy sensual… Ryoga no lo pasó por alto, pero la miro con el rostro serio, su expresión seguía siendo igual de triste, desde que había estado en aquel lugar…_

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Shampoo."

_Dijo el chico secamente, sin apenas mirarla, ella lo miro furiosa…_

"Bien, Lord Hibiki, ella será tu mano derecha, a recibido entrenamiento de nuestras artes, pero quiero que tu lo continúes, quiero que tu seas su maestro."

"Bien, os explicare el plan…"

_Mas tarde… En Nerima…_

_Ranma patrullaba la ciudad con la ayuda de Mousse y Ranko…_

_Akane, Kasumi y Ukyo se habían quedado en la casa de la mayor de las Tendo, y eran custodiadas por el maestro Keith Katarm…  
_

_Keith le había pedido a Akane, que saliera a dar un paseo, para hablar de algo importante…_

"Tiene que salvar a Ryoga."

"No te preocupes, haré todo lo que sea por salvarle."

"Quizás yo no pertenezca a tu familia… Pero Ryoga es como un hermano pequeño para mi, incluso como un hijo a veces."

"Para mi el, esta por encima de la orden, y esta por encima de todas mis obligaciones."

"Lo entiendo, te agradezco de todo corazón, que le apoyes y le quieras de esa manera… El nunca tuvo cariño."

"Lo se, sus padres murieron muy jóvenes, y no tuvo mas familia."

"¿Y tu, creo que ya has conseguido reconciliarte con tu padre, eso es una buena noticia."

"Si, pero yo necesito a Ryoga a mi lado."

"…"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Oh No, Ryoga."

"TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A LA CASA."

_Keith y Akane empezaron a correr hacia la casa…_

_  
En ese instante…  
_

_Ryoga y Shampoo se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Kasumi…_

_  
_"Shampoo, márchate."

"¿Qué?"

"Márchate."

"Esta bien."

_La chica desapareció en cuestión de segundos…  
_

_Ryoga entro en la casa… Dentro solo estaba Kasumi y Ukyo, esta a ver a Ryoga solo sonrió, pero al fijarse en su acompañante, quedo sorprendida…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Pregunto Kasumi… Ukyo miro asustada a Ryoga… Y le pregunto…_

"Ryoga ¿Eres tu?"

_El chico llevaba una túnica marrón, que cubría su cuerpo y parte de su rostro…, y Ukyo desconfiaba plenamente…_****

"Ukyo… Por favor, necesito tu ayuda."

_Dijo el chico llorando…  
_

"Tengo miedo, Ukyo… NO quiero perderla."****

"Y no se en quien confiar."

_Ukyo miro confundida a Ryoga…_

**  
**"El quiere que te entregue a el, y me prometió salvarla, pero yo no puedo entregarte a ese monstruo."

"Tranquilo Ryoga."

_Ukyo abrazo a Ryoga…_**  
**

"Ukyo, si ella se muere, yo no puedo vivir sin ella."**  
**

"Tranquilo, Ryoga… Cálmate."****

_Kasumi miraba la escena triste y preocupada…_

Ukyo miro a los tristes ojos de Ryoga…

"Esta bien, Ryoga, te ayudare, salvaremos a Akane."

**  
**"¿Qué?"

"Si, venias buscándome ¿no, pues entonces llévame contigo."

"Ukyo, tengo miedo, no quiero ponerte en peligro."

"Ryoga, has dicho que me necesitas, pues me voy contigo."

"Esta bien:"

"Lo siento, Kasumi… No digas nada a nadie, dile que me he tenido que ir, pero volveré pronto."

_Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa… Kasumi miro preocupada a Ryoga…_

_  
_"Tranquila, Kasumi, no permitiré que le hagan ningún daño, salvaremos a Akane."

_En ese instante… Ryoga y Kasumi salieron por una ventana, y enseguida desparecieron de la vista de la chica…_

_Keith y Akane entraron en la casa varios minutos mas tarde… _

"Kasumi ¿Estas bien?."

_Pregunto Akane, muy preocupada…_

"Si, si, gracias."

"¿Y Ukyo?"

_Pregunto Akane nuevamente, Kasumi miro a la chica, y a los 3 o 4 segundos contesto, esto le sorprendió un poco a Akane… Keith la miro serio…  
_  
"Por favor, Kasumi, no nos mientas… Sentí a Ryoga, el estuvo aquí."

_Kasumi empezó a llorar, y le revelo todo… Akane la abrazo…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Se pregunto su maestro… Akane se sintió muy triste, por lo ocurrido…_

_En un lugar, muy lejos de Nerima…_

_Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban solos…_

_  
_"¿Y Ahora que pasara?. Ryoga."

_Ryoga la puso una mano en el hombro…_

"Tranquila, confía en mi."

_Ukyo le miro a los ojos…  
_**  
**"Ryoga, yo confió en ti."

_Enseguida apareció el ex-maestro de Ranma, Akira y al ver a Ryoga, con Ukyo…_

"Bien, hecho Lord Hibiki."

"Maestro, ahora debe cumplir con su parte."

"¿Ryoga?."

_Pregunto ella muy bajito, mirándolo un poco asustada… Ryoga le transmitió un mensaje telepáticamente…_

"Tranquila, confía en mi, no hagas nada."

"Tienes, razón hijo, ahora yo debo ayudarte."

_Akira miro a Ukyo nuevamente…_

"Lord Hibiki, puedes irte, te prometo que cuidare de tu amiga, no pasara nada, solo quiero un poco de su sangre, y realizar el ritual para salvar a Akane ."

"¿Maestro?."

_Akira lo miro serio, y su tono de voz cambio…_

**  
**"Ryoga, vamos."

_Ryoga lo miro por un segundo, y luego volvió a mirar a Ukyo…_

"Esta bien, maestro, me retiro."

_Ryoga se marcho, quedándose fuera de la habitación… al rato apareció Shampoo…_

_  
_" ¿Ya la has traído?"

_Ryoga no la miro…_

"Si."

_Shampoo lo miro con una mirada seductora…  
_

"¿Sabes, me gustaría charlar contigo, mas íntimamente."

_Ryoga la miro por un segundo…_

"Te recuerdo, que estoy casado, y que soy padre, además yo le soy fiel a mi esposa..."

_Shampoo lo miro confundida…_

_  
_"Solo pretendía, hacerte pasar un buen rato."

_  
Susurro ella…_

"Te lo advierto, Shampoo."

"Nada de tonterías, como le ponga un dedo encima a Ukyo, ese monstruo, y tu tengas algo que ver, lo pagaras muy caro."

_Shampoo lo miro asqueada…_

"¿De que vas?."

_Ryoga le dio la espalda…_

"Bah, déjame en paz."

_Ella se marcho malhumorada…_

_Ryoga se quedo en la puerta del cuarto, esperando…  
_

_Mientras dentro…_

_  
_"Suficiente sangre."

_Ukyo, estaba un poco mareada, acababa de perder 1 o 2 litros de sangre…_

"¿Y ahora que?"

_Dijo ella algo irritada y cansada…_

"Ahora, volverás con Ryoga... Y podrás hacerlo que te plazca, la cura estará lista en unos minutos."

_Ella salio, pero al acercarse a la puerta, le pregunto algo…_

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho?"

_Akira la miro serio, y luego sonrió…_

"Por el."

"No le creo."

_Akira le dio la espalda…_

"Cree en lo que quieras, niña."

_Finalmente ella salio de la sala… El sonrió…_

"Si, bien, bien, ya tengo la ultima pieza."

_Pensó para si mismo Akira, mientras sonreía malévolamente…_

_A fuera…_

_Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban de nuevo, Ukyo lo abrazo…_

"Ya esta, Ryoga, podremos salvar a Akane, dijo que esperásemos unas horas."

"¿Segura?"

"Eso dijo."

"Te llevare a casa."

"No, me quedare contigo hasta el final."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, tu hiciste lo mismo por mi, me salvaste, te debo un favor… No voy a dejarte solo."

_Ryoga le correspondió al abrazo…_

_Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, o saber por que, ambos se besaron… Un dulce y largo beso en los labios…_

_Ambos se separaron, algo sonrojados, pero la chica sonrió… Ryoga la miro asustado…  
_  
"Lo, lo siento, Ukyo.. No debí hacerlo."

_Ukyo le acaricio el rostro…_

"Vamos, Ryoga… Me ha gustado."

_Ryoga la miro confundida…_

"¿Te ha gustado, dices:"

_Ukyo le acaricio nuevamente el rostro, y con una bonita sonrisa le respondió…_

_  
_ "Ryoga mírame a los ojos."

_Ryoga la miro, en su rostro se refelajaba un poco de temor…_

"Ryoga, tu amas a Akane, y yo amo a Ranma… Pero también te quiero a ti."

_Ryoga agacho la cabeza por un momento…Y sintió como su dolor aumentaba en el fondo de su corazón, esto le entristecía, en cierto modo Ukyo lo amaba…_

"Ukyo, yo también amo a Akane, pero también te amo a ti en cierto modo."

"Lo se, siempre lo he sabido."

_Ryoga sonrió delicadamente… Ukyo se acerco a el, y le acaricio el pelo… Ryoga empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Ukyo lo vio… Y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su pecho… Y abrazo al chico, este la acaricio el pelo… Y sus rostros volvieron a cruzarse, dándose un nuevo y más tierno beso… Tras unos minutos, se separaron… Y ambos se miraron a los ojos…Ryoga fue el primero en agachar la mirada…_

"Ryoga, por favor, ahora no, ahora quiero que expresemos nuestro amor."

"Pero… Ukyo… ¿ Y Ranma, ¿Y Akane?."

"Ryoga, ahora te necesito a ti."

_Ryoga la miro a los ojos, ella seguía llorando, su corazón gritaba de dolor, pero su deseo era más grande, esto era mayor que el amor de Akane, o la amistad de Ranma, el deseo era más grande…_

"Esta bien."

_Ambos se quedaron mirando, y Ryoga la cogio de la mano… Y la llevo a una habitación…_

_  
Allí ambos se expresaron su amor, aunque extrañamente, no eran novios, e incluso ambos tenían su propia pareja, en el fondo se amaban un poco, y su dolor, su tristeza, les había unido… Ambos necesitaban expresarlo…_

_Varias horas después…_

_  
Ryoga y Ukyo se presentaron ante Akira…_

Este les entrego un frasquito con un líquido rojo oscuro…

"Este es el frasco, que se lo tome ella de una sola vez."

"¿Eso la salvara?"

"Si, su dolor disminuirá en poco tiempo."

"Maestro, gracias."

"Lord Hibiki… Ahora he cumplido mi parte, tu tienes que permanecer aquí, y realizar tu nuevo entrenamiento."

"Pero…"

"Yo se lo llevare."

"¿Maestro?"

"Ryoga, en unos días, la veras… Ahora ella necesitara descansar."

"Bien, maestro… Ukyo diles que volveré."

"Adiós, Ryoga."

"Adiós, Ukyo."

_Ryoga utilizo un poder, para que ella se transportara a Nerima…_

_  
Mas tarde en Nerima…  
_

_Todos esperaban impacientes a Ukyo, Excepto Keith que había salido en la búsqueda de Ryoga, y no había vuelto Ranma estaba muy nervioso, pero entre todos le calmaron, cuando Ukyo llego, todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, esta les calmo… Y dijo que estaba bien… Cogio a Akane, y la hizo salir, para hablar a solas… …  
_

"Akane… Aquí tienes."

_Ukyo le entrego el frasco, Akane lo recogió…_

"¿Qué es?"

"Es la cura por la que Ryoga, te prometió para salvarte de tu enfermedad."

"Ukyo... Tu también, ¿vas empezarme con ese rollo?"

"Akane, Ryoga ha sacrificado mucho por conseguir este frasco."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Akane miro el frasco… En ese instante entro Keiht, y al ver a Akane con el frasco…_

"AKANE… NOOO."

_La chica se giro sorprendida… _

"¿Maestro Katarm?"

"No te tomes el contenido de ese frasco."

**CONTUNUARA…**


	12. Cumpliendo con su destino…

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 12: Cumpliendo con su destino…  
**_  
_"No te tomes el contenido de ese frasco."

_Akane lo miro preocupada... Ukyo intervino…_

"Ryoga lo consiguió."

"No, Akane, no lo hagas… No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto."

"Pero… ¿Y Akane?"

_Protesto Ukyo…_

"Akane, entrégamelo."

_Akane se lo entrego…_

"Déjame primero analizarlo, un par de días, volveré… Y te diré, si puedes o no tomarlo:"

"Bien, maestro Katarm."

_El hombre se retiro… Ukyo miro descontenta, pero por si acaso debía desconfiar…_

_Pasaron varios días…  
_

_Akane y el resto esperaban noticias de Keith, cuando Keith contacto con ellos, por un teléfono… Y dijo las fatales palabras que ninguno deseaba escuchar…_

"Lo, lo siento… Lo siento de veras, pero este liquido es veneno puro."

_Ukyo maldijo a ese horrible ser llamado a Akira, y lloro por el esfuerzo y sacrificio de Ryoga, si Ryoga habia permanecido con aquel ser, seguramente este le robaría todo lo bueno que el tuviera, Akane no lloro, ni reacciono, solo se encerró en su tristeza…Ranma se ofreció junto a Keith, ir en busca de Ryoga…_

_Y le encargo la protección de Ukyo y Akane, a Mousse… Estas no tenían muchas ganas de sentirse protegidas por Mousse, querían seguir con su vida normal, pero Ranma debía ayudar a encontrar a Keith y una fría mañana partieron…_

_Paso el tiempo… 7 meses después…_

_El estado de salud de Akane habia empeorado muy gravemente… Ni Ryoga, ni Ranma, ni Keith habian regresado… Habian contactado con ellos varias veces, excepto con Ryoga, seguía desaparecido, y nadie habia dado con su paradero, empezaron a pensar en la idea de darle por muerto… Pero Keith insistía, en que Ryoga aun vivía…_

_Akane, ya habia pasado los 9 meses de embarazo… Pronto daría a luz… Seria cuestión de días… la habian trasladado al hospital más cercano… Por la extraña enfermedad, no encontraban solución, además el estado de ánimo de la chica, no favorecía… Los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas de salvarse…_  
_  
Incluso ella misma, habia llegado de hablar con Ukyo y Kasumi, respecto a su muerte…_

_Ukyo y Kasumi intentaban convencerla y animarla a luchar pos sus hijos, por Ryoga… La cuidaban, la mimaban, ambas se portaban como una madre con ella… Nabiki también la cuidaba, pero en menor medida… Mousse la cuidaba de cierto modo también, al igual que el doctor Tofu, y su familia y la familia Saotome, pero ese cariño que le daban sus seres queridos, no era suficiente…_

"(¿Ryoga… Volveré a verte, por ultima vez?)"

_Pensaba Akane, mientras lloraba silenciosamente… Intentando ocultar su rostro…_

_Mientras en otro lugar, muy lejos_…

"Lord Hibiki."

"Has cumplido con tu entrenamiento… Pero antes debes pasar una ultima prueba."

"Si, maestro."

_Akira se acerco a el, y se coloco frente a el, apenas un metro…_

"Debes mirar al espejo… Lo que veas, será tu destino… después debes elegir una decisión."

Akira le guió a trabes de la oscura sala, hacia otra habitación escondida, con un viejo espejo…

"Ahora, Lord Hibiki, solo debes mirarlo… Recuerda, esta es la ultima prueba, lo que vas a ver es tu destino."

_Ryoga se acerco al espejo, y lo toco, entonces este se ilumino, pudo ver su reflejo… Entonces Ryoga vio una imagen_…

_En Nerima…  
_

_Akane seguía tumbada en una cama, y sus primeras contracciones comenzaron, Akane y Ukyo empezaron a atenderla, Ukyo mando a Mousse llamar a una ambulancia, y a la abuela de Shampoo… El chico corrió…_

"Vamos, Akane, resiste, dentro de poco, nacerá tu niño."

La animaba Ukyo…

_En un lugar muy lejano…_

_El espejo se habia apagado, volviendo toda la habitación oscura…_

_  
Akira miraba impaciente, a Ryoga, que permanecía estático, el chico no reaccionaba…  
_

"¿Qué es lo que has visto, Lord Hibiki?"

_El chico finalmente se giro, y se acerco a el… En ese instante, el chico con una sola mano, le atravesó, el pecho, el rostro de este, se ilumino por un instante, y seguidamente, Ryoga extrajo su mano, del pecho, arrancando su corazón… El hombre logro sonreír, y dijo una última frase, antes de caer muerto…_

"Bi, Bienvenido a la Oscuridad."

_Ryoga miro con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, al cuerpo inerte sin vida, de Akira… Y enseguida aparto su mirada…_

"Todavía, todavía estoy a tiempo… Debo salvar a Akane."

Ryoga salio de aquel lugar, corriendo…

_Mientras en un hospital de Nerima…_

Akane y los suyos, habian llegado allí, Akane no tardaría mucho en dar a luz, ella se sentía muy débil, apenas reaccionaba, pero Ukyo, Nabiki y Kasumi permanecían con ella, en todo instante…  


"Vamos Akane, aguanta."

"Quiero ver a mi hija."

"Ella, esta fuera, esta con Mousse…

""QUIERO VERLA:"

_Ukyo salio corriendo, y a los pocos segundos… Mousse y Ukyo entraron con ella, con la pequeña Ukyo… Ella era muy pequeña, y aun no entendía, pero Akane la cogio en brazos…_

_Los médicos, ante la gravedad del asunto, decidieron empezar de inmediato, pasaron varias horas, lentas, y pesadas, Akane gritaba, pero después de esto, seria madre…_

Ryoga llego al hospital, habia venido a gran velocidad… El chico entro, su mente estaba en otro lugar, dirigida a una persona… El sabia donde debía ir, allí estaba ella…

_Mientras en el quirófano donde estaba Akane…_

"Hija mía, se que esta es la ultima vez que voy a verte."

_Ukyo miro a Akane, y sorprendida la dijo:_

"No, Akane, no digas eso."

"Hija mía, prométeme, que a pesar de todo, tu serás feliz, y vivirás con Papa."

"Papa."

_Repitió ella con una sonrisa… Akane le caían las lágrimas, pero sonrió a su hija… Este era el final, y ella lo veía, o ese era su pensamiento… No podía despedirse de Ryoga, pero al menos pudo hacerlo de su hija…  
_

_Ella empezaba a dar a luz, los médicos, le ayudaban, Akane gritaba de dolor, Ukyo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Ukyo… Kasumi habia permanecido con ella, sujetándola una mano, y Nabiki la otra… Mousse salio hace unos minutos, de la sala… _

_Al salir, el, estaban allí, el resto de la familia, excepto Ranma, Keith y el propio Ryoga…_

_Poco después…_

Akane, acaba de dar a luz a una hermosa niña…

_Akane la cogio en brazos, ahora Ukyo se habia acercado con la pequeña Ukyo, Akane las cogio a las dos en brazos…  
_

_Akane estaba llorando, y miro a sus dos pequeñas… Y sonrió…_

"Adiós, hijas mías, sed felices... Se que papa, esta bien, y el las cuidara... Adiós, mi querido Ryoga"

_Y Finalmente la chica cerro los ojos, Ukyo intento llamarla…_

"Akane, Akane, Akane."

_Pero Akane no respondía… El doctor le tomo el pulso, y negó con la cabeza, Akane acaba de morir…_

En ese instante, alguien irrumpió en la puerta… De forma violenta, Ukyo miro fijamente, era el… El habia regresado…

"¡¡¡RYOGA!"

_Ryoga se acerco a la cama, de la chica… Y allí vio, la escena… El chico callo al suelo, y empezó a gritar, todos se asustaron… El chico se levanto, y empezó a tocar el rostro a Akane…_

"NOOO, NO PUEDE SER, AKANE, CONTESTA, SE QUE ESTAS VIVA."

_Ukyo se acerco a el, y cogio a las dos niñas en brazos…_

"Lo, lo siento, Ryoga."

_Ryoga miro a Ukyo que sujetaba a sus dos niñas, y, en los ojos del chico habia lágrimas y tristeza, acumulada, pero en un instante, esos ojos, se tornaron más oscuros, y apareció una mirada llena de odio y desprecio…_

"LA CULPA SON DE ELLAS, ELLAS LA HAN MATADO."

_Grito Ryoga,… Ukyo se sorprendió…_

"¿Ryoga?... Yo, yo lo siento."

"¿LO SIENTES?."

"NOOO, NADIE LO SIENTE… TODOS SABIAIS QUE ELLA MORIRIA, Y NO HICISTEIS NADA."

"RYOGA, POR FAVOR, NO DIGAS ESO… A MI ME DUELE QUE AKANE HAYA…"

"NOOOOO LO DIGAS, CALLATE."

_Ryoga empujo a Ukyo, a pesar de que ella cargaba a sus propias hijas del chico, el chico ni se paro a pensarlo, la empujo, y esta solo se pudo limitar a cubrirlas con su cuerpo, para evitar que se hicieran daño, Ryoga cogio el cuerpo de Akane, y huyo… Ni Ukyo, ni nadie pudo hacer nada por evitarlo…_

_Todos vieron a Ryoga, correr, cargando el cuerpo de la chica muerta… Esto dejo en estado de shock a todos los presentes, Mousse, fue el primero en reaccionar, y corrió hacia el quirófano, allí Ukyo lucia un estado de shock, el intento reanimarla, Kasumi y Nabiki apenas podían articular palabra…_

_Mientras…_

_Ryoga saltaba en tejado, cargando el cuerpo de Akane sin vida, sus ojos lloraban…_

_Tras unos minutos, llego a un extraño lugar, que le resultaba conocido, era un pequeño acantilado… Allí tumbo a Akane, al borde de este, y el se sentó en el suelo, abrazándola, y llorando encima de su pecho…_

_En ese instante…_

_Dos figuras aparecieron…_

"¡¡¡RYOGA!"

_Ryoga sorprendido se levanto, y miro a las dos figuras… Eran ellos, su antiguo maestro, y su mejor amigo…_

_Ryoga les miro con desprecio…_

"DEJASTEIS MORIR A AKANE."

"BASTA, RYOGA, AKANE NO PODIA SALVARSE."

"¡¡¡TU LO SABIAS!"

_Keith miro a Ryoga, agachando la cabeza…_

"Si, lo sabia, nadie habia sobrevivido a esa enfermedad, estaba destinada a morir."

"NOOO, ELLA PODIA HABERSE SALVADO, SI YO, SI YO HUBIESE TENIDO EL REMEDIO."

"NO, RYOGA NO EXISTIA CURA, ERA IMPOSIBLE."

"CALLATE… A TI NO TE IMPORTABA, NO TE IMPORTABA ELLA, NI LA PEQUEÑA UKYO, NI NADIE…. TE ODIO."

"¡¡¡RYOGA YA BASTA!"

_Grito Ranma… Rama estaba llorando, le dolía la muerte de Akane, pero el amaba a Ukyo, y la vida seguía… Ahora le preocupaba Ryoga…_

"Keith, No tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene, solo Akira, el intento matarla."

"EL YA ESTA MUERTO."

"Ryoga, ¿Quieres decir que lo has matado?"

"LE ARRANQUE SU SUCIO CORAZON, CUANDO SUPE LA VERDAD."

"ESTUPIDO, ERA LO QUE EL QUERIA, QUE LO MATARAS, AHORA HAS CAIDO EN SU TRAMPA."

"CALLATE KEITH, NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR, TU ME HAS TRAICIONADO… Y AHORA PAGARAS POR ELLO, POR LA MUERTE DE AKANE, YO TE MATARE."

_Ryoga desenfundo su espada…_

"No, Ryoga, no puedo permitir que lo hagas, siento que esto haya acabado así, pero tu ya no eres Ryoga Hibiki."

_Keith desenfundo su espada…_

"Ranma… No te metas, esto es entre Ryoga y yo."

_Y Ryoga fue el primero en atacar… El combate fue muy intenso, pero no fue largo, Ryoga finalmente, se habia vuelto mas poderoso que su maestro, y tras una continua tanda de choques con sus espadas, logro desarmarlo… Keith cayo al suelo de rodillas, Ryoga fue asestarle su último golpe, cuando…_

"NOOOO"

_Ranma se interpuso entre Keith y Ryoga, recibiendo de pleno el golpe, pero a la vez asestando un golpe a Ryoga, con su propia espada…_

_Ryoga atravesó el pecho a Ranma, y Ranma atravesó la garganta a Ryoga, ante la atenta mirada de ambos, ambos cayeron al instante al suelo, aun con las correspondientes espadas clavadas…_

_Keith se levanto, y se acerco a Ranma…_

"_¿Ranma?"_

_Ranma no contesto… Seguidamente miro a Ryoga… y se acerco a el, Ryoga logro mirar a Keith, que estaba frente a el, apenas podía hablar, con una espada en la garganta…_

"Odio."

_Fue la única palabra, que logro escupir Ryoga, casi sin cuerda vocales… Keith lo miro, en sus ojos habia lagrimas, se agacho y le toco el rostro, cerrándole los ojos…_

"Lo, lo siento Ryoga, te he fallado, y te has perdido en la Oscuridad, perdóname."

_Ryoga en ese instante, por su mente, pasó toda su vida, muy rápidamente pero el entonces lo comprendió, comprendió que se habia equivocado, y que les habia fallado, a todos, especialmente a Keith y a Akane… Y que si la culpa fue de alguien, sin dudas habia sido suya… O quizás solo fue el destino que lo dicto todo así… Pero a pesar de su inmenso dolor, logro abrir los ojos, y con su último esfuerzo, miro a los ojos de su maestro, y sin poder pensarlo casi, solo puedo decir dos palabras… _

"Perdóname, os falle a todos."

_Keith miro a Ryoga a los ojos, en ellos vio, la tristeza, pero a la vez, sintió el arrepentimiento de sus actos, y sus ojos habian vuelto a ser los que siempre fueron, aunque esta vez, seria la ultima que los vería… Keith solo abrazo a su alumno._

"Ryoga… Descansa en paz."

_Y tras esto, para Ryoga todo se volvió oscuridad a su alrededor, Ryoga Hibiki acababa de morir… Keith le cerró nuevamente los ojos allícadáver del chico, y lloro en silencio, durante unos segundos…_

"¿Keith?"

_Keith al oír la voz de Ranma, el hombre se levanto, y se acerco corriendo hacia el… Este aun podía hablar…_

"Lo, lo siento, siento que esto haya acabado así, pero ya no puedo moverme, dile a Ukyo, que la quiero."

_Y Ranma, finalmente se desvaneció, muriendo… Keith se quedo observando a Ranma, y le cerró los ojos, como hizo con Ryoga antes…_

"No, Ranma, yo siento, que esto haya acabado así, os he fallado a los dos, y he fallado a la Orden… Pero especialmente he fallado a Ryoga y Akane, pero al menos, Ryoga a pesar de su sufrimiento, el ha aceptado su perdida, y ahora esta en paz."

_Varias horas mas tarde…_

_Keith habia regresado, el habia explicado sobre la muerte de Ranma y Ryoga, pero también como Ryoga al final murió, en paz… Ukyo quedo destrozada, Kasumi y Nabiki lloraron la muerte de ambos, Los Saotome y el señor Tendo, lloraron sus perdida, pero Nodoka logro mantenerse firme al igual que Cologne, que quedo muy triste pero no dijo nada, solo mantuvo silencio, Mousse a pesar de su dolor e impotencia, logro mantenerse extraordinariamente firme, y le pregunto a Keith, que hizo con los cuerpos…_

_Keith los habia enterrado, en persona…  
_

"He destruido sus espadas… Eran muy peligrosas."

_Mousse miro a Keith, y finalmente le pregunto…_

"¿Y Ahora que pasara?"

"La vida seguirá para los vivos, y los muertos, quedaran el recuerdo, y con el futuro en el olvido."

_Mousse, le indico a Keith, que salieran ambos a solas… Keith afirmo y ambos salieron a una terraza…_

"Escúcheme, maestro Katarm, ¿Y que pasara con la Orden?"

"La orden esta muerta, todos sus miembros, excepto yo, están muertos."

"Juntos podríamos reconstruirla, al menos los primeros cimientos."

_Keith miro sorprendido a Mousse…_

"Mousse… Tus intenciones son buenas, y puras… Pero tienes a una esposa, que te quiere… Tú has sufrido mucho… Y yo no puedo entrenarte, no, no quiero que te…"

"Que me convierta en un Ryoga"

"Si, no quiero que sigas su camino, ni tu ni nadie, Ryoga no fue un aprendiz sencillo, es mas fue muy difícil adiestrarle, pero era excelente, sus habilidades eran prodigiosas, aunque al final cedió a su sufrimiento, y se dejo caer en la Oscuridad… Pero lo ultimo que vio, fue la luz… La Luz que quizás, le fue apartada, y jamás se le permitió ver, pero finalmente lo hizo… Así que ahora el, esta en paz consigo mismo y con Akane, Ryoga Hibiki será el final de la Orden…"

"Pero…"

"Créeme Mousse, las cosas deben hacerse así."

"Tienes razón, maestro Katarm, siento haber dudado de tu sabiduría."

"Bien, Mousse, algún día, tu serás mucho mas sabio que yo."

"Gracias, pero ahora ¿Qué pasara con usted?"

"Yo, yo me iré lejos, me exiliare, en alguna parte, y quizás algún día, encuentre la paz, y pueda disculparme con todos lo de la Orden."

"¿Maestro Katarm?"

_Keith sonrió a Mousse…_

"Cuida a Ukyo, y cuida de todos, pero especialmente a ella te necesitara a ti, y al resto."

"Lo haré."

"Espere, no va a despedirse de ellos."

"Prefiero no hacerlo, nunca me han gustado las despedidas."

"Adiós, Mousse, y se feliz."

_Keith desapareció en esos instantes, Mousse pudo divisar a lo lejos, como caminaba lentamente con su espada… Y Penso en el, como en un gran hombre, incluso sintió el deseo de seguirlo, pero finalmente volvió al hospital, allí le esperaba su familia, el no podría abandonarlos, jamás podría…_

_Todos a ver regresar solo al muchacho, preguntaron por Keith, este les dijo, que tenia que partir inmediatamente…_

_Aquel día, fue el día más triste, en la vida de todos ellos… Tres personas muy importantes para todos ellos, habian muerto de una forma triste y cruel, todos maldijeron aquel día… _

_Pero ahora debían pensar, en las dos niñas, ahora esas niñas, eran huérfanas, sus dos padres habian muerto… Ukyo juro cuidarlas como sus propias hijas, y amarlas y quererlas… _

_Kasumi y Nabiki juraron apoyarla siempre, como las hermanas mayores que ella nunca tuvo, Cologne decidió regresar a China… Los Saotome y el señor Tendo… Acogieron a Ukyo… como una Saotome que era… Mousse y Nabiki se quedaron en el restaurante de la Abuela, allí vivirían, Ukyo y Nodoka continuaron con el Utcchan…_

_Nodoka empezó a cuidarla como una verdadera hija, y no se separaba de ella, en ningún instante…_

_Finalmente, Ukyo decidió ponerle el nombre de Akane a la pequeña, y junto a su hermana Ukyo, vivirían felices para siempre, ella decidió por el momento, no decirles la verdad a las niñas, así que con el tiempo las niñas, la llamaban "Mama"…_

Y pasaron 15 años…

_Ukyo ahora tenia 31 años, ya era una mujer mayor y madura, su cuerpo habia crecido, en su rostro se notaba sus treinta años, pero a pesar de todo, aun lucia igual de hermosa, que con 16 años… Y sus hijas, tenían 17 y 15 años respectivamente, las dos niñas eran hermosas la mayor le recordaba en muchas facetas a su padre, pero aun para ella tenia un interrogante, muy grande… No sabia si fue una ironía del destino, pero la pequeña, la pequeña Akane, ahora lucia a sus quince, un parecido exacto a su madre biológica es decir a la Akane que fue su amiga, y la madre que dio a luz a estas niñas… _

_Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, las tres eran felices, al menos sus hijas, Ukyo siempre tuvo los ánimos y apoyo de sus familiares y amigos, y especialmente de esas niñas, a las que amaba más que su propia vida…_

_En el cementerio de Nerima…_

_Hoy era el 15 aniversario de la muerte de Akane, Ryoga y Ranma…_

_Todos los años, sin excepción… Ukyo visitaba las tumbas y lloraba durante unas horas… Jamás odio a Ryoga o Akane, por la muerte de su esposo, al contrario, siempre los quiso a pesar de todo… Los tres eran los seres más importantes en su vida, o mejor dicho lo fueron… Especialmente los dos chicos, a los que siempre amo de una forma u otra, pero ahora ese amor, habia sido sustituido por el amor a esas hermosas niñas que ella consideraba sus propias hijas… _

_Y que por primera vez, la acompañaban… Ambas habian descubierto la verdad, por boca de la propia Ukyo… Ukyo les contó todo, pero a pesar de ello, jamás dejaron de amar a Ukyo… Para ellas Ukyo era su verdadera madre, y siempre lo seria…_

"Akane, Ryoga… Ranma."

"Esta vez no vengo sola, he venido con mis dos preciados amores."

"Ryoga, Akane… ahora somos felices… Ellas saben la verdad, por fin, pude hablar con ellas, lo han comprendido, y me han aceptado como su madre, pero siempre Akane, tu serás su madre, y tu Ryoga su padre… Aunque yo las cuidare y las amare siempre, como mis hijas."

"Ahora, hijas, estáis ante Papa y Mama."

"Mama, tu siempre serás nuestra autentica madre."

"Si, claro."

_Dijeron las niñas, mirando a Ukyo…_

"Gracias hijas."

_Ukyo las abrazo…_

"Ranma… Y a ti, tu que fuiste mi gran amor, mi gran sueño, y te perdí… Gracias por amarme, yo jamás he dejado de hacerlo, y jamás amare a otro hombre, ahora mis pequeñas, son lo mas importante… Gracias por todo."

_Ukyo puso un brazo en el hombro de la pequeña Akane, y otro de la pequeña Ukyo… Bueno, ya no tan pequeñas, pero para ella, siempre serian sus pequeñas… Y lloro junto a ellas, dejándose llevar…_

_Cuando las dos niñas lloraban por la tristeza de su madre, en ese instante, ambas sintieron una calidez extraña… Y por un instante pudieron ver como una figura calida y luminosa apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su madre, solo lograron identificar una extraña coleta…_

_Y entonces Ukyo gimió un corto gemido, y en ese instante, ambas niñas sintieron otra sensación aun mas calida… Ya que sintieron una mano, cada una encima de sus hombros, las dos se voltearon enseguida asustadas, y finalmente vieron a dos figuras, igual de luminosas y calidas que la que habia apoyado en el hombro de su madre… Sin dudas era una pareja, ya que estaban cogidos de la mano… Vieron a un hombre con un largo cabello y una cinta del pelo, de color amarilla, y a una mujer de cortos cabellos, pero muy hermosa… Exactamente igual que Akane…_

_Finalmente las tres figuras angelicales, se separaron y sin dejar de sonreír desapreciaron en la nada…_

"¿Lo hemos soñado?"

_Dijo la pequeña Akane…_

_Ukyo las abrazo nuevamente a las dos niñas, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro… Su rostro se habia iluminado, a pesar de las lagrimas que habian caido por el…_

"Hijas, ahora por fin, todo ha terminado, ahora somos una familia completa."

**FIN…**


End file.
